<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairest of Them All by SilentAvera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093783">Fairest of Them All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera'>SilentAvera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Bittersweet Ending, Budding Frienships, CRY TV DEMON MAN CRY, Dark Humor, Heard you like Vox to suffer well SO DO I, M/M, Rescue Mission, Some Fluff, Some mention of sexual assault and upsetting imagery, TV Demon Angst, staticmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Prince of Hell is robbed of one of their most precious artifacts, Vox is all too happy to put that dumba$$ on blast across his media empire - serves them right! That is, until something, or rather, someone, just as precious is stolen from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Rosie &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino &amp; Velvet &amp; Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Had Me At...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hazbin Hotel is keeping my writing skills on life support, so while my other fandoms are slumbering in peace till I can get back on those horses, this fic (not a doodle fic so I aim to complete it) is something that's been on my mind for the past month or so, and now, here it comes spilling out all over the place.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">It started off like any other invitation for a <em>‘meat and greet’ </em>in the absence of rationality –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: 🍑 🍆</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: Rain check baby</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Why.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: Got a client, rub an extra one out for me ‘kay?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: See you tomorrow</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: For real, miss u 2</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Slidin’</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: The only slidin’ done around here is when I’m stretchin’ around u</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Hold you to it</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino: Don’t you always~?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox plopped his phone down, ah well, he tried, he had a hunch Valentino might be tied up this afternoon (not in the way he wanted), he was busy! So busy! Like the afternoon before that, and before that, and before that…and, all last week, and some days the week prior to that….<em>Ugh</em> – and given how Vox’s current day was going with Katie Killjoy blowing up his emails and phone harping on and on, <em>and on</em> about how she’s going to ‘blow’ up the slow news cycle to high heaven (and trying to seduce Vox that was haha <em>not working),</em> well, Vox’s mood soured further in the boredom and disappointment that threatened to dull his circuits.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">(*Ka-ping~*)</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">A message from Velvet popped up –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Looks like someone once again is playing solo on the wind pipe</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Should I call a whambulance?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox kicked Velvet’s login out of his surveillance servers.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Hey!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: I’m just trying to console you here!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Ha.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Leave me and my blue balls be.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Your balls are ALWAYS blue!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: And I was just blown off too</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: But not in that way</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: However more than you</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: For the love of FUCK</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Do you have anyone else you can bother rn?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: No. You’re my only friend, aside from Val.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: It’s not like you’re busy anyway if you were trying to get laid</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Come play with me!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Eh.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: PBBBBTH!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: What do I have to schedule time with you now too????</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: It would allow me to set aside a period of grievance in order to contemplate our rapidly contrasting ambiguity in recreational pastimes.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: I’ve got two Baja Blast shakes that would ‘vehemently’ say otherwise.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Also fuck you for making me understand big words.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: As your anointed father figure I’m supposed to encourage cognitive development</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: You are now on par with a sea sponge.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: They don’t even have brains!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Oh you son of a bitch</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: LOL</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Seriously get your ass over here!!! If I drink both of these, I am going to unleash my sugar-enduced rage all over the station and the studio!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: *induced</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: I’ll cover everything in banana nut cream pies!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: 1. Gross.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: NOT LIKE THAT</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: 2. You are not as indestructible, nor irreplaceable as you think, doll.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Please, what other ‘friends’ do you have besides from me and Val?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: ‘Val and I.’</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: UUUUUUUUUUUGH.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">The thing is Vox did have a more level-headed grammatically correct ‘friend’, and his temptation to contact his mysterious companion was all but pushed into certainty.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Listen you after-market butt plug, I was only trying to get you out of your horny-enduced depression</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: It’s like a bad rerun!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: If you don’t start getting your crap together, people are going to think there’s actually something legit between you and Val besides pumpin’ the gnarlies.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Your pining for him is creeping up all in my DMs</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: GOT IT????</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">She wasn’t wrong however…</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: s i g h</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Loud and clear.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Honestly!! Men!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: For such a flat head you sure are thick!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: You mean thicc</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet :D</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: What flavor is the Baja Blast?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Flamin’ McChimken!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Baby doll remembered &lt;3</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: OMS</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: It’s worse than I thought</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Your even talking like Val now!!! GROOSSSS!!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: *You’re</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: But I can read</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Wow, one whole skill set above blowing and sucking</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Shall I put in extra straws to enhance the experience or just the one will do?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: A passing reminder you are of an exclusive club that has premier access on pushing my buttons you little wanker.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Hey even you misfire sometimes and need a reset!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: I am but your loyal troubleshooter!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: You are welcome!!!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Beep boop beep~</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Beep beep, boop boop.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Boop boop beeeeeep X3</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: Beep beep!!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox: I’ll see you in 30 minuets</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY :D</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">The conversation ended with the TV demon smiling at least, and there <em>was</em> plenty to smile about even if he wouldn’t be coiling up Val’s ass: he was a High ranking Overlord with power over nearly all of Hell’s media, had two strong (although somewhat volatile [thanks Val]) alliances (but it can be argued the volatility only further gave them an edge [‘cause who wants to fuck with an insane ex or the reincarnation of sugar and spice and everything goes SLICE]), and, <em>and,</em> speaking aside the on/off relationship status with Valentino that NO ONE takes seriously [unless???], Vox did have quite the active “love” life (minus today and….and…a lot, recently…).</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox:………..</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Yet even winning can get repetitive! So being one to ever increase the voltage on volatile company, Vox had decided to expand his contacts into enemy territory. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer as they say. Not that his shocking influence already kept many on their toes, this was a level with a turnabout so unpredictable, it was just as addictive as Valentino’s imprudent company.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">In life as in death, it was these dangerous games that Vox was designed and doomed to play. High risk with high reward or meet the gun barrel of a rival or the pointed end of an Angel’s spear.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox scrolled down the list of contacts in his phone, rolling another gamble on the number he dialed, the ring tone decades and decades old, and the voice that answered was just as molded in proper antiquity –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“My, my, so yet another ‘hidden agenda’ has pushed you to seek my company has it?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You say that as if your own isn’t of merit, Rosie.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Normally I’d be charmed, but I can smell your lugubrious dejected morose self from here.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>“You too?”</em> Vox groaned.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Rosie’s laugh was like honey mixed with gin, “Are you so spoiled of his fruit that your seed cannot find its roots in another basin?”  </p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I called <em>you</em> didn’t I?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Sorry, but having one strung up entertainer in my life has my appointments rather full.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“I doubt that.”</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“If only you could be so important in your own partner’s life.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“So you’re <em>‘partners’</em> now are you?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“More than I can say about a moth who trades their company faster than your stock, now are we just going to exchange jabs, or do you have another cause to stir my interest?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Good to see ADHD was as prominent then as it is now. I’m honestly just bored” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Missing Val, ah~ The swan song of a destitute lover –”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox cleared his throat, “ – and I’m killing time before I meet up with Velvet. And I think, Katie had something she was going to show me, but I couldn’t care less right now.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">He could hear Rosie shuffling about, he must have caught her in the midst of a project, “Oh to have the liberty that you can sit up in your tower and yet be just as defunct as a sun dial.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Speaking of technology you invented, there is a museum show coming up I think, <em>I might</em> be just inclined to take you to if you’re interested, it’s about the library of Alexandria, thought you’d like seeing your old stomping grounds.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You’re assuming I’m even in the <em>position</em> of <em>having</em> a moment to divulge you my undivided attention, something that has become a dexterity to be applied all too liberally in your endeavors, perhaps even perfected by the town tart in the ways of eluding coupling with you.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Even vibrators lose battery life, Rosie.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“And stamina cannot be as easily replenished?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Pbbth. Like you don’t sleep around yourself, your little garden parties are the same fucking thing as Val’s ‘get-togethers’ the only difference is the amount of clothing to strip off.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“We also drink tea, <em>and talk.</em> You know, there is more to expressing affection than physical conquests, which you yourself, whether you’ll admit it or not, is inclined to explore now given that perhaps there is little discovery to embark upon your current occupation~?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You can’t tell me you don’t still siphon suitors like a blind prospector rubbing his balls together?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh? Dear Vox, have I detected a blind spot in your surveillance gadgets? Do prepare your servers with the facts I shall reveal that will shake the foundation of your storage capacity. <em>Protip~</em> I have all but stopped. You could even say I have evolved past the need of my most carnal desires and entered a new era.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox snickered, “Does Alastor honestly fuck you so rarely that your pussy passed from the stone age to the bronze age between lays?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Alright, walked into that one.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Hee hee~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“However, even a mogul like yourself can see value in quality over quantity, or has mass production dulled your ability to perform?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Per a dame as classy as you? I would certainly hope he at least makes it worth your time.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Show-stopping in fact.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I suppose those rose-tinted shades double as magnifying glasses to put that <em>love</em> in perspective huh?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“That’s a funny word to toss about down here. Are we demons really capable of displaying such affection? Or are we just deluding ourselves into a lie that will ultimately be our downfall?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“So the answer is yes.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Says the demon who has pink curtains with fluffy hearts in his office.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’d be happy for you, but that would mean giving way to that host’s own success. He doesn’t deserve you.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“And yet I’m content to say you and the moth are quite perfect for each other. Absence makes the heart grow fonder now.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“But abstinence is a special kind of torture to inflict on your ‘loved’ one. You know, even St. Teresa felt ‘ecstasy.’ Sure it was by an angel stabbing an arrow repeatedly through her heart, but you might pass through Charlie’s hotel program just yet in transitioning from a seamstress into a <em>nun.”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Rosie’s guttural sigh on the other end signaled to Vox that he struck a nerve, he was half giddy, and half mindful that she was quite at her leisure to cut their conversation short –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You know, Val and I are together and yet we still entertain our own interests, and <em>I know</em> for a fact you are way too perverse to be ruled by anyone on how to govern yourself or your pastimes. Throw those garden parties, I might even be first in line.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh~ I’ve earned an apologetic anecdote from you, hm~ Would you <em>‘bend the knee?’”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“If you’re sweet enough to even tempt the bitter abyss that is Alastor’s pallet, then I am not at all surprised that you’ve <em>‘captured my </em>special<em> attention.’”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“Paaaaass~”</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox frowned, “If I sat in a museum would you spend time with me?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You go to a museum to honor work, not mourn it, but in your case I don’t think there will be shortage of hecklers either way.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“If you were on display, the crowds would block traffic for miles as there’s not much that predates you, except like, the wheel, and fire….you are timeless.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I can see why Val tosses your attention much like a bandalore.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“A <em>what?”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“A yo-yo.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox laid back in his chair, “I <em>am</em> being nice here.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Downright sheepish even. Perhaps you could lure Valentino back to your keep with such innocence to sour, you are already up in a tower; your fairy tale is half complete.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You mean as a dragon?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Whatever goats your fancy. I am having fun picturing you as Snow White though, given how translucent you are.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’m downright glowing~ But I’m still not as <em>fair</em> as you, all the while crowing ‘mirror, mirror on the wall, will he ever <em>come</em> at all?’”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh hush. I knew what I was getting into by advancing our relationship, perhaps you can take a page out of your hussy’s book and go fuck yourself.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“The mental gymnastics you must weave to have settled for that” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Allow me to reiterate that my time is precious even when burning for eternity, you are only as captivating as a light switch and just as easily stalled.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“At least my <em>partner </em>even bothers to turn me on.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Can’t imagine it would be so hard to just press a button that says <em>‘pork.’”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Honestly Rosie, let me take you out on a <em>real</em> night on the town, just one time, and show you, how much more you could have.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Figures, you only know how to solve a problem by buying or ‘<em>sli-din’’</em> your way through it. The exclusivity of my time with Alastor cannot be measured by monetary means, dare I say the only way to express it, is that it is priceless – <em>and you can laugh and snicker all you want!</em> But there is one fatal instance you fail to realize above all else in your value that has your <em>mate</em> exchanging in other currencies.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“By all means, <em>enlighten me” –</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You seem to think you’re above the average junk that you’ve made an empire of, yet you yourself are just as packaged to be thrown away after the next interest develops. You are so manufactured that even pieces of yourself are bought and discarded on a whim. You can keep upgrading yourself all you want <em>love,</em> but you can’t change the fact that you are so ingrained in everything – you are the <em>first</em> to be disposed of in exchange for even the smallest difference in a day, and per an eternity, your innovation is already irrelevant.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox tapped his fingers on his desk, “…Ow.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“Tick-tock Voxy~”</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“For the record, you’re just as doomed as I am” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“Am I? Perhaps you developing a case of the clingies is just coincidence?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You haven’t hung up on me yet” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">(*click.*)</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">In a pout, Vox redialed and Rosie picked up, laughing her tail off –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox crossed his legs, happy she couldn’t see him steaming at least, “You’re not funny” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I am hilarious!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“…What if I had tea with you?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>“By the circles</em> – you are relentless!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“What about a turnabout in my yacht? Just for an afternoon?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“And for a second I thought you were going to take me aboard the Titanic.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I mean I could book us seats there, but I don’t think the view from the ocean would be as appealing.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Alas, since that’s the only way you’ll make me wet.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Is that a challenge?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Your motor boarding skills do little to move a row boat.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’m a quick learner, you know.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“And yet you can’t take a hint that you are not as indestructible, nor irreplaceable as you think, <em>savvy? </em>Honestly, the only whore that rivals Val is your utter need for attention, you have a problem, <em>my ‘friend.’”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“You didn’t have to pick up the phone.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Perhaps I sensed an opening into ending a major problem for my alliances. Does loneliness frighten you so that you’re willing to risk their souls just to entertain mine?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">For a moment Vox was silent, before confessing, “We’re in Hell for a reason – and I could say the same for you! You didn’t have to pick up the phone, <em>or that time either.”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">The sigh from Rosie on the other end was genuine, “This line is secure is it?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Always is. I might not be a deal maker like him, but I always keep my end of the bargain. You know you have my silence.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Perhaps then if you valued your feelings as more than a cheap wager you might be able to find the strength to realize you already have the answers to many of your empty suspicions. You and Valentino toy with one another so openly, and yet underneath your <em>‘slidin’</em> turn of phrase is a confession that you think if either of you DARE speak whole of, some sort of cataclysmic event will rip your entire reality asunder, when really, all you’ll get is perhaps the best sex of your afterlife.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“It’s dangerous…We don’t have a half-angel demi-god in our corner.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh please! Then consider it a part of the punishment. We are not those who would deny indulgences, are we? Who are you if not the demon who built himself on acquiring what he is told he cannot have? You even won over my friendship – <em>somewhat</em> – and now you lack the spine to tell me you cannot acquire Valentino’s hand?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“….Well when you put it like that, gosh and golly gee Rosie.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“This is sad. You need more friends.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Hey, quality over quantity, right? I think I’m set for a good while.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Do you think he’ll reject you?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Again Vox paused longer than he liked, his sensors screaming out to not show weakness, especially in front of a potentially hostile Overlord, and yet….it was so tempting to play the game….</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Little did he know that this wasn’t a game at all.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Vox finally said.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Why then I say you have more than you need to fill your practice runs of the main event. I say, didn’t you have an appointment with Velvet soon?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox looked at the time, oh where oh where did it go?</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Rosie was still shuffling about on the other end, “I have other matters I need to attend to myself now, <em>surely</em> you <em>understand?”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox rubbed the side of his head, “Alright, alright.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Also what-say-you keep that little charlatan out of my gardens and I might, <em>might</em> consider a rendezvous with you.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“How about I throw her in there until you do?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I will feed her every bon-bon and beignet I have and unleash her to overthrow the foundation of Hell itself.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“…You fiend.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Rosie’s giggle really was a sweet unto itself.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox sat up, “Before I delve into candy cane sugar madness, I just want to let you know I won’t be responsible for whatever shenanigans Velvet is going to indulge in and drag me into, Val is the one who really keeps her in check, I can only reign her in so much, stay away from midtown if you can help it.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“All due appreciation for the heads up, but no one of value is going to be in that district.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’ll write you.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Would you really?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’ll even mail it myself.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Gasp!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Because I don’t think chiseling on a stone and catapulting it over there would have quite the same effect.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“We could display it at a museum at least. Do take care Vox, it would be a shame to see your downfall before my consortium can bring you to your knees.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Sending mixed signals here.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Then let me be clear, 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair, and by the time he gathered himself together to bid Rosie off, she had already hung up.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">If his bemused expression in the reflection of his phone’s darkened screen wasn’t an indication, then the heat coming off his processor certainly was.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>Oh he was in trouble.</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">And then whatever mood Vox had recovered further took a nose dive as Katie barged her way into his office – “Whose your number one blonde bombshell bitch~?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“This is why I started dating men” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“And yet Val is more feminine than a tampon shoved up a My Little Pony’s ass – but I guess you were never with a <em>real</em> woman <em>anyways,” </em>Katie bent over Vox’s desk to accentuate her chest.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">With Rosie’s class still in his mind, he didn’t appreciate Katie’s jab, and the electric crackle in the air signaled to her that Vox was not in the mood for her antics, Katie’s hair getting frizzled out by the static, a push for her to <em>get to the point</em> –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Right, time is money, and boy do I have something RICH, I’ve finally got my sources to confirm that one of the Princes has gone through a major fuckup, and for once, it’s not Stolas.” Katie handed the report to Vox who scanned it,</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox raised an eyebrow, “Hm, Mammon was <em>robbed?”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Or a deal gone horribly wrong,” Katie cooed, taking a seat on Vox’s desk, but her advances were staunchly ignored, “And by the looks of it, he lost something that was of <em>exemplary value</em> given that Luci sicked his quartet croons upon him,” by now Katie could almost slide into Vox’s lap, “What oh what could make a Prince, of Hell, wet hims” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox shoved her off his desk entirely, Katie falling hard to the floor, but just as quickly got up on her pointed heels – <em>“What am I,</em> except one of your most <b>valuable, <em>ass</em>ets” –</b></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Hasn’t Tom sucked your cooch for today?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Katie shrugged, a poor attempt to hide her rising anger at her boss and her itching temper, “Is this not the <em>juiciest</em> thing to come out of the sewer in the past week? Certainly missed your radar given that you’ve been fawning over that spread eagle (*GULK*)” – Katie felt her windpipe get crushed as Vox closed his fist around it, turning her violently to face him –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><strong><em>“It is,</em> given why I haven’t splattered you all over my floor,”</strong> Vox let her go, and Katie stumbled back, remembering, <em>‘oh yeah, he is an Overlord who can SMOKE MY ASS' –</em> <strong>“Go all out on it will you? Really give it that, Katie <em>spit-shine~”</em></strong></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“HMP.” Katie stormed out, kicking the attendant imp that was on their way into Vox’s office.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox looked over the report again, and to Katie’s credit it <em>was</em> solid. No doubt she’ll rake the Prince over the coals on this evening’s broadcast, grant it, there wasn’t any indication on <em>what</em> was taken from Mammon, just that it was something of exorbitant value. The video and pictures of the Prince getting the shit beat out of him by Luci’s crew made Vox all but purr.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">A hunger for more stirred violently in him, if he couldn’t get his fill from his boyfriend, he could at least get it from work, and with a few keyboard strokes, Vox directed his mainframe and underlings to gather all the information they could on what was going on with Mammon.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">As the demon of media, who doesn’t love someone getting their dirty laundry all laid out~? And a <em>Prince?</em> Oho~ The rivalry between Royalty and Overlords was nothing new, one was born with power, the other coveted power, and neither were above taking what they needed to assert their place in Hell. Royalty guarded their treasured cursed artifacts like how a hen guarded her eggs, so for a Prince to lose <em>anything </em>from their vaults, well, it’s no wonder Lucifer roughed the idiot up a bit!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox laid back in his chair and mused as the hum of his servers filled the air…<em>It’s not </em>impossible<em> to pull off such a heist, but there are </em>dire <em>consequences for </em>all <em>parties involved…</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox tapped the side of his keyboard<em>…What if it was someone </em>outside <em>of Hell?</em> Now, that piqued Vox’s interest even more. A rival faith? An angel doing it for kicks – ? Must have been a low-ranking bird, the elders are too set in their ways to not disturb the established order…</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>A human?</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox sat up, <em>“Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~”</em> There was no greater insult to a Prince than to have a mortal soul outmatch their power, <em>and</em> to have been <em>robbed?</em> The grin on Vox’s face only grew, and he directed his feelers to hone in on anything and everything all his networks had recorded to create a complete snapshot of the time the Prince was robbed –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox felt his phone vibrate the same time he felt his chair, office, and even the entire building floor (building?!) shake – screams from his underlings were muffled behind the walls -</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet: VOX, WHERE TF ARE YOU????</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh shit” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">One destroyed station, creamed (with pie) studio, and several city blocks plastered in confetti and blood later…Vox and Velvet were at Velvet’s Carnivore Carnie Carousel and Circus within Velvet’s tent [chambers], playing on her XXXbox, finishing up a level of GTA 26.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet stretched happily on all her pillows, while Vox was a little less comfortable sitting on a chair, covered in everything from ice-cream to viscera, never before was he so happy to be water-[liquid in general]-proof.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet giggled, “You know having hookers shoot lasers from their pussies was a weird, yet, needed update.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Uh-huh.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>“What,</em> are you still mad I trashed your office? You said 30 minutes, and I finished both shakes so, y’know, thems the brakesssss” – she looked over to Vox and saw him on his phone – “Hey, you’re on <em>my time</em> buster” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’m buying you a gift~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet’s eyes lit up, “Really?!” she gushed, “What are you getting me?!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh, just a shipment of unstoppable acidic vines that eat anything and everything <em>sugary,</em> and, <em>sweet”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“WHAT!?” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“They shit vegetables. <em>It’s good for you</em>~ Should be here in about 5 minuets,” Vox threatened with his thumb over the ‘place order’ button.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“UGH, alright, fine. Bitch.” Velvet huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from Vox, <em>“Do what you want!”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Yeah~” Vox went back to looking through his phone, researching the data his search engine was divulging him about the Prince and their missing artifact.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet looked back at him, she could never really stay mad for long, not when Vox was a constant distraction himself, she rolled over to him, nudging up on his company,</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Can I ask at least watcha workin’ on?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Something big, have you heard that Mammon got robbed?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>“Woah,</em> I just heard he really stepped in it, not that he got robbed or anything, but he did?! He really got robbed?! <em>Holy shit!”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Yeah, but the question is <em>who</em> could make off a heist like that?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet shrugged, “I dunno, wasn’t me, but to have stolen from the Prince of Greed, man, you have to have balls of steel!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Lucifer isn’t too happy either”-</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Well duh, one of his circle jerkers got egg on their face!”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“That means something of real value got taken, like possibly, a<em> grimoire” –</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“WOAH, bruh, are you serious?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“As a heart attack,” Vox leaned back so they could both comb through the data, “Check it out, Mammon has deployed every single one of his henchmen, whatever got taken, it’s big, and the most valuable artifact a Prince has, is their grimoire.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I guess, I mean Stolas sure doesn’t mind passing his around, the only thing that gets passed around more is Val,” she snickered, “Badum-<em>tsh!”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’ll give that depraved owl credit in that he knows how to keep track of it, the book never leaves Hell, but according to my research, it appears the assailant manifested within Mammon's home, took the artifact, and vamoosed out of there, <em>out</em> of Hell.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">The made Velvet pause, <em>“Out of Hell?”</em> she tilted her head, “How the fuck <em>could</em> they even manifest <em>in</em> there? Their palaces are cursed with all this protection and shit, you’d have to be invited in….ooooooooohhhhhh, he got one pulled over on ‘em.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Yup.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Wow, what a <em>dumbass.”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Totally” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Velvet suddenly bounced up, “Hey, why don’t we send those vines over to him? Bet he’s feeling pretty blue, could use a present,” Velvet summoned a malicious gift wrapped in skin, “Or <em>two~”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox’s grin almost burst out of his frame, “I knew I tolerated you for a reason~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“DAMN STRAIGHT, which you are not, but, you know~” Velvet waggled her eyebrows while Vox rolled his eyes, thinking what Val might have suggested had they all been together.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">In fact, when <em>was</em> the last time they all hung out together? It seemed like it had been one or the other for a while now…and Velvet must have picked up on Vox’s thoughts too because she uttered with deep sigh, “I wonder what Val would send…”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Himself.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Pffft~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Back at his [rebuilt] station, Vox was busy writing code for a new virus to stifle a rival start-up when he heard his office door almost swing off its hinges, “Katie if you want to be tomorrow’s biggest headline after Mammon, I suggest” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“HA.” Much to Vox’s surprise it was Valentino that came sauntering in, “Please don’t tell me you were trying to get off by that bleach blonde bubble cunt's cooch” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox stood up in surprise, <em>“N-No,</em> working on a story, babe I thought you had” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>“Done</em> and <em>done,</em>” – the way Valentino shoved Vox’s keyboard out of his way and seated himself promptly in Vox’s lap, pulling off his tie, meant the moth’s latest contact was <em>exceptionally </em>disappointing – “they weren’t worth my time” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh, and I am~?” Vox breathed, always marveled at how effortlessly Val’s hands glided over him –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“Always” –</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox barely had time to signal his secretary to cancel anything else he had that evening before Valentino ensnared him in a kiss that did her job for her, Vox so starved for his touch, the surge that ran through him as Val worked him up shorted out nearly the entire city.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">[At least Rosie got to have dinner by candle light with Alastor that led to some cuddles~ Velvet began starting fires around the city because, why not.]</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Nestled in the afterglow (literally, Vox’s screen was glowing softly) Val drew circles on Vox’s chest, “Hey, I saw the news tonight.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">That always sent a pleasant hum in Vox’s chest, Val continued, “And I know Ms. Snap-Crackle-n’-Pop usually gets <em>some</em> sort of confirmation from you to run something as big as dunkin’ on a Prince.” Val sat up to look Vox in the face, “You goin’ after a Prince huh?” Vox sensed this did not spark joy in Val, “So you goin’ after an Archangel next?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox was caught off-guard and spat out a defense, “Does it <em>matter?”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino frowned, “I got another business deal at the end of the week, can’t miss it.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox raised an eyebrow, “I wouldn’t ask you too,” but when he saw Valentino only sour more, it clicked, “Aww baby, <em>you worried about me?”</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I don’t want to come back and see Velvet having downloaded you into a Hotwheels car with a battery pack shoved up your ass ‘cause you fucked around and found out.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">That honestly made Vox laugh, “No, no, no <em>babe,</em> I can <em>handle</em> Mammon-”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Not alone you aren’t” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Val, the<em> Prince</em> of Hell ordained by <em>greed,</em> <em>was robbed,</em> he’s got <em>way</em> bigger problems than getting flamed all over the waves” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“So you just jivin’’ for kicks?” Valentino stretched, “I’ve been away too long, you’re bored out of your mind, Royalty sticks together more than my –”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Not when the dumbass makes them all look bad, Luci was the one that sent me the stock photo of Mags with that giant egg coming out of his ass, <em>and told me to run it” –</em></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“That was him!?” Valentino burst out laughing, and honestly, little was more precious to Vox, even though Valentino's laughter was like nails on chalkboard. Val scooted over to Vox, “Alright,” he chuckled and leaned into the TV demon, giving him a kiss that melted them both from the tip on down, <b><em>“Get him Voxy.”</em></b></p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox was still seeing static, exhaling Val’s smoke and perfume as the moth demon got up to go shower, a coy smile just peeking over his shoulder, really, as if Vox needed any other invitation as his processor skipped a beat – he raced after Val and swept him off his feet, Val making a squeal that if any other demon had heard, their head would have been ripped clean from their neck – thankfully Val gave Vox a reprieve as for all the ‘slidin’ they were about to do in the shower, they were going to tumble down the entire mountainside.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">The next morning came all too soon as Vox and Valentino's alarms went off at the same time, both of them swatting at their phones to die, and wrapping around each other for just a minuet more of warmth.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Mmmmmmh."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Mmmmmmmmm."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"I gotta go," said Valentino.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Stay."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"You gotta wake up too."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"No, you're here."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Get up Voxy."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"You first."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"If you follow me, will you get yo' ass up?"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I follow you with my cameras all the fucking time, however…” Valentino felt Vox pull him in closer, “Nothing compares to this.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Oh my shit, are you actually admitting that your tech cannot compete with me?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Maybe I am.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’ll try to strut a little more.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“That’s not to say I haven’t been worried about you too” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino stretched, yawned, and opened his eyes before swiping his phone from the nightstand, “Look, I know if I’m ever in the shit, one little button will unleash a reckoning to make the fucker regret their whole pinched existence.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox placed a sleepy and sloppy kiss on Valentino's chest, “No one touches my Vally. My Vally, all your valleys and curves, mine. I'll go full Thor and shove a thunderbolt up their ass, and I'll throw Velvet on them, and she'll, I dunno throw cake on them, and stab them, or stab them with cake, and a knife.” Vox finally opened his eyes to look at Valentino, "You know, she’s really been missing you.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino caressed Vox's face, “Oh I’ll make it up to baby doll, don’t you worry. After this week, my load will be lighter, well,” Val trailed a finger down Vox’s chest, “Cant’ say the same for you~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox faked his screen tripping out, "After these messages we'll be riiiight back~"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Like I’m not the best commercial break you’ve got.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Please, you’re the main programming~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox moved in for a kiss, but Valentino got up for reals, leaving Vox to miss and smooch the headboard - Val's condescending smirk not helping Vox's face as it overheated - "Leave you wanting more, isn't that what all good entertainers do?"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Bitch."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Back at ya boo~"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox cleared his throat, “Coffee?” he didn’t mean his voice to come out about 2 octaves higher.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“I’ll get a cup on my way out,” said Valentino as he got dressed, checking himself in his small faithful pocket mirror, “Full day ahead.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox let himself flop down on the bed, “And you tell me I overwork myself.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Val tilted his hips, looking back over his shoulder, clapping the mirror shut, “But I always <em>fit you in,</em> don’t I?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">“Tighter than a vice.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino slipped his mirror back in his pocket and sauntered back up to Vox, running a finger along his frame, “I know we haven’t had too much time together lately, irons in the fire and all,” Val lifted Vox’s face with a single digit, <em>“But you’re the only one that lights me up</em>.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox’s brow furrowed with a pout, “I don’t know if I’ll make another week.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino removed his hand and let Vox’s face drop, “Use a vibrator.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Uuuugh," Vox pushed himself back under the covers in defiance. </p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"You got meetings boo-boo~"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"Shut up."</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">"I'm leaving~"</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em>"Go on,"</em> but Vox did peek out from under the covers to spot Val’s toothy grin half covered by the door as the moth demon opened it and paused [for effect], Vox suddenly seeing that grin slip, Val tapped his fingers on the fine mahogany wood…</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox sat up, “Babe?”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino looked like he was going to say something, then, “Nevermind, tell you later alligator.”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">
  <em>“Val.”</em>
</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino just sauntered, leaning against the doorway “Aw come on, you as an entertainer know that teasing is half the fu~n, besides~ I learn from <em>the best.”</em> Valentino’s wink made Vox think twice on grabbing the moth and taking him back to bed, but Val slipped out before Vox could act on the impulse – but then Val suddenly appeared back again – “Oh yeah, there <em>is</em> another thing that I will tell you, and that’s Velvet texted me she borrowed your Tesla 666 for a joyride” –</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"><em><strong>“SHE WHAT”</strong> </em>–</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Valentino stuck his tongue out and winked, “Gotcha~”</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">That was it! Vox leapt out of bed and chased Valentino down the hallway where they had an impromptu LOUD makeout/fucking session in the empty storage space next to a roomful of Vox’s underlings just trying to make a living at their desks.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Afterwards Vox dropped off Valentino at his studio in said Tesla 666, he doesn’t take it out much, but when he does, VROOM VROOM MOTHERFUCKER!</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Vox watched his moth shasway up those steps, Val making sure each heel click made his ass tilt this way and that before disappearing inside with one last blown kiss at his Voxy; the TV demon catching it, as he always did.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">A car dared to honk behind Vox, not even looking back, he snapped his fingers and electrocuted the bastard, the car exploding with shrapnel dropping everywhere (an imp servant quickly batted away any shards from hitting Vox’s car before the poor thing was knocked out by the muffler.)</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal">Who knows how many eyes were on Vox as he sighed, eyes half-lidded, ruminating like a gushing teenager, but if he had known that was the last time Valentino would be in his arms, he’d have made an even bigger scene.</p><p class="yiv1065858873ydpa089caceyiv0733498378ydp799c618fyiv8693703246ydp4758592ayiv6395008833ydpc9f45d6bmsonormal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I can even drag one person into the Hell (no pun intended) that is the Vox &amp; Rosie ship dynamic, I will consider this month of writing a success.</p><p>And I know, we don't know much of ANYTHING about Rosie yet, but I can tell, she is just going to be so much fun, you have to be to stomach being Alastor's friend, much less a fanon 'love' interest, pfft.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "...Hello?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TV man cannot find Moth man, has a sad :c</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this chapter certainly got way longer that it was, ahhh, that is a good sign &lt;3 I might not be able to keep up the length for the rest of the chapters, but it means my writing well is retaining water.</p><p>I hope the story entertains =w=b</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[7:01pm]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Let me know when you’re free babe, I’ll come pick you up</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[11:41pm]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Or you could leave me hanging, that’s cool too</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[12:43am]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Don’t think I won’t come over there and make you take your Vitamin V.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: And Vitamin D.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[1:24am]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Seriously?????</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[2:13am]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: What. Ever.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Womp-womp-waaaaaa</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: GO TO BED.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 1.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Two can play at this, Valentino ignores Vox, Vox can ignore him right back! He won’t even look at his surveillance footage, nope, nopity nope.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 2.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Not looking.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 3.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Still not looking.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 4.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Alright, tell me what did I do to piss him off this time?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Have you filed a missing person’s report yet?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Can’t seem to find someone who gives a shit</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Sounds about right, I’m bringing cake over, Velvie over and out!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox then chucked his hellphone all the way across his office onto his cushy chair, spinning it around from the force. He turned to look out his window, and brood, ‘cause that’s what TV demons who have fickle lives and just as fickle boyfriends do, they fold their arms behind their back, look out the window of their multi-million dollar station, and, <em>brooooooood.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox let his head drop against the glass….<em>Bonk, bonk, bonk.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Why do I let you do this to me…?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>He has a nice ass, and he makes you smile. He makes you happy. He pushes your buttons. Keeps you on your toes. Your insurance premiums are through the roof. Why are you letting him do this do you? He has a nice ass, and he makes you….smile….Oof.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">S I G H. . . . Perhaps in eternity, even the expected is obsolete. Meh. Vox let his vision pan over the city below, zooming in, letting his consciousness split and jump in and out of feeds from his cameras hidden all over, watching the chaotic mundane mannerisms of Hell.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Speaking of oxymorons, emphasis on the <em>moron</em>, he saw Alastor with Rosie taking a walk, most likely to Rosie’s gardens just a little outside of the city. Alastor, in always being the <em>gent</em> he is, was walking closest to the street. Rosie, alongside him (but not too close), was clutching her parasol in her hands, twirling it like a schoolgirl who was near her crush as demons, the damned, and imps alike were shoving themselves out the way as if the couple were magnets repelling any and all beings by their presence.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Because of their ‘old fashioned’ traits, public displays of affections were properly kept in check. They were hiding in plain sight, not to mention, more than enough ‘enemies’ knew not to f*ck with Alastor, or at least piss him off. Rosie was more like a Venus flytrap, her sweetness would lure you in, but by the time one realized they were in her jaws, it was too late.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Hmmm……how familiar….</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A-hem. Unlike Alastor who <em>tried</em> to be welcoming, Rosie’s uncanny sweetness was <em>so welcoming</em> that demons were willing to take their chances with her, however, if a suitor had disappointed her, she fed them to her garden, and yet despite her flora not having much to crunch on as of late, Rosie’s estate was flourishing.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox saw Alastor crack a joke, and Rosie giggled and twirled a finger in her hair, and oh honey, <em>honey, be careful </em>you’re in public; she quickly corrected herself.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A sneer began to creep onto Vox’s face. He understood the game he was playing with her [did he? PFFFT], he could expose her and Alastor, and let their feelings for one another tear them asunder should <em>some</em> Overlords <em>decide</em> to gang up on them – even if Charlie tried to interfere with protecting them, she can only do so much, especially since Alastor is a proud demon to not have his own strengths short changed…But that’s not to say Rosie didn’t have a knife to Vox’s throat either, because most of her contacts were not tech savvy and largely ‘off the grid’ she had a knack for hiding intelligence that Vox would die (again) to get his hands on, that and her damn plants were resistant to electricity and could knock Vox’s cameras offline at will – <em>how, how</em> those fucking plants with no eyes OR noses could literally sniff out Vox’s tech was, so, <em>goddamn, IRRITATIIIIIINGGGGGGGG</em> – and it was because she could play it up as being taken as someone vulnerable – <em>when she clearly was NOT,</em> was what provoked Vox’s interest in her in the first place!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">….Vox cleared his throat.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">She was a socialite, a seasoned seamstress, and a storyteller too! She has a typewriter she writes fancies on (fanfiction) much like a gossip column, but it, <em>wasn’t</em> to be <em>shared</em> with anyone but other demons <em>who shared</em> in and appreciated the fantasy – it was all <em>private!</em> Whaaaat? <em>Whaaaaaat?!</em> Vox liked a good yarn as much as the next fellow, he’s always looking for ‘new’ content to produce, and he commissioned Rosie to write him a story about characters who may or may not be inserts for himself and Valentino because he is a sad TV man who can only get any enjoyment when his buttons were thoroughly smashed.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He honestly expected her to take it as a joke, but, no. She wrote a tale that brought him to tears – not that he would EVER admit it, and he has that parchment stashed away in his vault. If he really did want to pursue a venture with Rosie, it would definitely involve her in the writer’s room for a movie or a sitcom.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s face softened…There was so much more to her than writing her off as some walking history book, dust and all, and who knows where their frenemy relationship would end up, but for a contact with no monetary means (right now at least), Vox still felt richer being in her company.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He watched Alastor and Rosie like a silent guardian as they entered her garden. He had one camera that could zoom in just enough, <em>just enooooouuugh</em> – he saw Alastor put an arm around Rosie’s waist, and then a bloom crawled into view, and the camera went out.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Oh, she was so <em>‘fun-ny.</em>’</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A growl brewed in Vox’s throat…How, <em>how</em> could she have fallen for someone who <em>can’t</em> give her <em>everything</em> she wants?! She must be starving! But if her garden was anything to go by, she clearly wasn’t!...<em>Maybe they compromise,</em> now there’s a thought, Alastor does ‘satisfy’ her, perhaps not as often as she likes, but whatever they have working between them, it is working….</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The affection between the flower and radio, alien as it was to Vox, was coveted beyond all else between the couple, and, made Vox feel just how lonely he was standing there all alone in his station. He could tell himself that he had the same thing with Val, kind of, maybe, <em>well,</em> that couldn’t be said for NOW, but when the days are good, they are so fucking good, and when they’re bad…<em>Weeeeeeeellllll</em>…..Speaking of letting his feelings get jerked around, Vox could almost see Valentino’s reflection beside him…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Distracted by his thoughts, he realized that was Velvet’s reflection manifesting in the glass just one second too late and turned around in time for an entire cake to get splattered in his face –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“CAKE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEGGGGHHHHHHT – YEAH BOYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox just stood there, letting the pieces and cream slide down himself, not even in the mood to retaliate.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet crossed her arms at her deflated playmate “…I even texted you I was bringing cake, dummy.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox ran a finger over his screen, slurped it, and dead-paned, “Boston cream, my favorite.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I remembered &lt;3! NOW LET’S GO BURN SHIT!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 5.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“You hear yourself don’t you? You honestly hear the pining in your voice for him?” </em>Rosie’s laughter would have been welcoming to Vox if he wasn’t already in such a foul mood. She sighed, utterly tickled, “I’m going to start charging you therapy costs.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Be sure to bill to 666 Fuck Me Dr. Hell, Hellstate, 66666.” Vox laid back in his chair, not minding his work phone was blipping and flashing with missed calls, none of them were about Val, so screw ‘em, he changed hands for his hellphone as he began rummaging through his desk drawers and pulled out a Voxbook Pro, booting it up with Valentino’s picture as the background (UGH…but he is pretty….so pretty…..), “Also I mean it about the script deal, at least think about it.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Thought about it, and it is very enticing, but I don’t want my hobby to become a chore, besides, I rather my stories <em>not</em> be blocked behind a ludicrous pay-<em>wall.”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Think of it like those slot machines back in the day where you put in a quarter to see a naked chic, this tech has been around <em>a while,</em> just advances with the times.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Ah yes, the more things <em>change,</em> the more they stay the same. By the way those contraptions are called mutoscopes.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“Mute</em>-o-scopes? If they featured you, they might as well be taking people’s breath away.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Oh go back to howling for Valentino please.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Awoo. Besides, that’s why I called, to annoy you, to take my mind off of it. I listen to you when you bemoan Al hasn’t ground you into the floor.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Touché,” Rosie chirped.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Hmp.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“And then I shove a vibrator up my who-haha and call it a day.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“You’re welcome~”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Damn you for flooding the market, I’ll admit, it is much harder to find a brand without your significant other’s slimy dealings all over it.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“So you’re OK with <em>mine~?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Hanging up” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Okay, okay. But at least answer me this, how can you stand to be with someone who doesn’t ful<em>fill </em>you in <em>everything” –</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Oh my darling, are you sitting down? Feet planted firmly on the floor? Wooden spoon between your teeth? I may sometimes bellow like a bovine in heat” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Your words not mine” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“But I <em>respect</em> my lover enough to not throw myself on him when my urges come rattling my quim whiskers” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Your <em>what?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Vagina. My vagina Vox.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I’ve, never heard a vagina get called that before.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I am omnipotent <em>ancient</em> being remember?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“So what you’re saying is you have the patience of Joe, got it.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“It’s actually <em>Job,</em> love.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“There’s not one, but <em>three</em> jokes in there that I’m giving up for you.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I love Alastor. Why that is <em>so hard</em> for you to compute goes no further than your disgust for him.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Don’t you think that you, even, <em>speaking to me</em>, is such a betrayal to him – <em>if you love him just soooo much?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I won’t lie, I do ponder the repercussions of our, acquaintanceship, as we toy with each other’s subsistence. I wonder of your motivations as much as you must wonder mine,” Rosie hitched her voice into a threatening growl, <em>“<b>How far I will go to protect Alastor, myself, and my alliances will no doubt leave many scratching their heads.”</b></em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And thus Rosie reminded Vox they were very much still labeled enemies. He quickly deduced she was putting herself in the line of fire for that Radio Demon.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>'Goddamn he doesn’t deserve you',</em> Vox thought, and in understanding what Rosie was willing to do for Alastor, only made him wonder what the Radio Demon would do for her? If they both were <em>already</em> so willing to sacrifice themselves for each other, well then, this game is not only already played. It is won.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox just has to sit back, and wait until Alastor was done in by what he carved out of everything else. How, ironic.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Until this came spilling out of Vox, “Do you think Valentino will ever love me as much you love Alastor?” and Vox’s hand slapped over his face for admitting <em>so many things</em> at once to a HOSTILE OVERLORRRRRRRD–</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I’ll answer that by asking you this, does your back hurt from carrying that relationship?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Mh.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“You get what you pay for Vox, but this isn’t something that is necessarily bought, understand? Both parties need to be involved in each other’s graces, your <em>transactions</em> are words and affection, devotion, especially <em>c o m p r o m i s e.</em> I used to think that neither of you were capable of experiencing, much less producing love, but you have tilted my perspective of <em>your</em> capacity, somewhat.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox rubbed his eyes, “Thanks mom.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“You’re welcome my poppet~ If you ask me, this is your chance to make a clean break from him if you want, clearly he’s got a head start on you.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">That made something queasy rumble in Vox’s gut, if Rosie is trying to split their alliances, that’s something else he needs to consider, “He likes to play games, and so do I. You and Alastor haven’t been together long enough to get to the point Valentino and I are at” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“So this is just to spice things up is it? Let me think, you are there in your office, probably searching through pictures of him” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox shut his Voxbook Pro – pushing back hard on his chair –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Haplessly idling your time before you resign to let things play out like you always do. You can lavish him with gifts, apologize for things you didn’t do, did do, cut the power to his studio till he stomps up to your lair, hiss and spit at each other till you both are at each other’s throats – and then rough-housing until you attach at the hip and ride out your farcical fantasy until you saps are heaps and shadows of the Overlords you claim to be. <em>Rinse</em> and <em>repeat.</em> But wait, now you’ve gone and dragged <em>me</em> into the mix, perhaps, maybe, change <em>is</em> on the horizon~?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s chair slipped out from under him by the tilted weight and he fell splat onto his back.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“You really are upset though, aren’t you?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s guttural sigh answered Rosie. He took a deep breath, and said, “Val has a pattern in his behaviors, I can tell when he’s about to pop off, but this one is just, <em>so abrupt.</em> He’s not answering, <em>at all,</em> typically he’ll berate me or taunt me – I left messages, sent texts, and he hasn’t responded to any of them.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“So then this begs the question, if you’re so <em>upset,</em> why haven’t you <em>actively</em> sought after him? You know, cam-<em>er-</em>a wise?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I’m not his handler, he can take care of himself, he wants his space, fine, take it. I can snoop him out later. Sometimes he’ll do shit just so I can chase after him.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> “Ah~ He likes you to dote on him when he’s got the upper hand?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“No, like, he likes being fawned over, but he doesn’t like being <em>fawned</em> over.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“That makes, no sense.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox rubbed his back as he stood back up and righted his chair, “A lot of Val doesn’t make sense.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“But you love the chaos, he breaks up the monotony of your world. Literally.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Let me put it this way, he doesn’t mind putting on a show, he knows I watch him, but he doesn’t like it when I watch him out of concern, or worry, it shows weakness you know, he prefers to confide face to face on that shit.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Curious as to how he can tell the difference, but I can understand the ire. We’re all dead adults here.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Right. He can take care of himself. He also does these parties, really top secret shit for the <em>higher,</em> higher ups, Angels I mean” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Not surprised” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“But the payoff,” Vox whistled, “For a moment he was even richer than me.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Well I can assure you he’s not over <em>here.</em>”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“And it’s not like I haven’t been on the freezing edge of a cold shoulder before, nothing a gin on the rocks can’t compete with.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“He’s driven you to drink, oh no, dare I say next is seeing his figure everywhere you go.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Been there, done that.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“You sad stump. Well when you start <em>hearing</em> his disembodied voice, be sure to re-package yourself as <em>‘fragile’.”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Uh-huh. So how do think this venture will play out, Dr. Rosie?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“In my honest opinion? In tears.” </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Look upon my mistakes and learn from them” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Done, but ponder this, do you think, Valentino’s disappearance could be linked to some kind of retaliation from Mammon?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“HA, no, I’ve got one eye on him and a foot on his BALLS, he’s been holed up in his castle ever since Lucy’s goons beat him senseless, and then with my broadcast~? Yeah, he’s not going to show his face for the next decade…..Why?” Vox sat up, “Do you know something I don’t?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“Oh sweetie</em>~ But in regards to Valentino, no, I don’t, you think I would sit on that intel on what I know it could, <em>would,</em> do to you?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Hm. You are Alastor’s lover, and I’m his greatest enemy…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I don’t know, Charlie’s GPS is giving you quite the run for your money.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Elaborate.”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Alastor gets a bit turned around here and there sometimes, we walk so much because he can just play it off as taking the ‘scenic route’~ So when he does drive, well, it’s a little harder to sweep over. He drove Charlie and Vagatha in his 1930 Cadillac V-16 to a little party and low and behold he got turned around. Thank goodness they left early, otherwise they would have been late! Fashionably late, but Vaggie’s a stickler for being on time. So the next day, as a gift, a <em>surprise</em> gift it was, Charlie installed a GPS on Alastor’s car via a, shall we call it, <em>Angelic Mystery”</em> –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox almost exploded in laughter, “CHARLIE USED A MIRACLE TO INSTALL A GPS ON HIS CAR???”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“And now it won’t come off.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“No matter how many times he destroys it, <em>it keeps reviving itself!”</em> Rosie struggled to keep her giggles in check, “A-hem, <em>pfft</em> – so I suppose we’ll be walking around far more these days, hm~ Not that I mind <em>to be honest~”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“I</em> could drive you around <em>y’know~”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Oh <em>no thank-you,</em> not in that grey monstrosity you aren’t” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“So there’s a chance?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“The day I step in that car will be the day Alastor <em>admits</em> he gets lost.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I still say we have to figure out a double date episode, <em>just one time.”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Dear Vox the very fabric of existence would implode.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“But what a show it would be.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“The insurance claims of the script doctor alone would bankrupt you.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“If you’re at the helm, I think we’ll be alright,” said Vox, “Out of all the Overlords, <em>you</em> truly are the <em>‘fairest’</em> of us all.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Oh how to loath the title ‘fairest of them all’. It implies a weakness no one desires, and standards a no one covets. I wrote a story about Valentino as Snow White however” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Have you now. I thought you said I was Snow White?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I thought about it, but who else can satisfy 7 men in one evening?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I’m offended when I shouldn’t be.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Rosie giggled, “You want the story?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Please.”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Sending a pigeon now love.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Thanks, but if that bird craps on my windows again, I’m zapping it.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Noted~”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Question, in the fic, does it end happily?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“As happy as you want it to, I left it open ended in the hopes of relating to canon events. I will say there is a beginning, middle, and end, and you even talk to each other!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox snorted. “We do talk, when we’re not…it’s not like…<em>I just…”</em> he gripped his phone, struggling to keep in check what words were threatening to tumble out of him, and yet he couldn’t stop sliding down – “I just wish he would talk to me a little more, let me know <em>something.</em> I know he’s strong, but he doesn’t have to keep proving it to me, I know.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“Tell him,”</em> Rosie’s voice was earnest, “Tell him that he’s hurt you. Or are you not supposed to show weakness to even your <em>lover?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox sighed deeply, “…It’s complicated. You enjoy the honeymoon phase Rosie. I mean it. Falling in love is the easiest thing you can do, <em>getting on</em> with it a whole, other, story.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Rosie raised a brow, “Now whose sending mixed messages?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Good luck trying to shake me off, you’re way too much fun, and we’re forever in Hell.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Not if Charlie’s hotel program works.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“HA.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Speaking of which, I’ve just been summoned by her.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Oh?” Vox could hear Rosie get up, shuffling about, “Well it wasn’t me” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“No, no, some other matter, take care darling.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Later,” the phone clicked and the dead dial tone was silenced by Vox’s thumb.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Huh.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, perhaps a rock shower, flaming or otherwise….</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Of course Rosie can take care of herself, buuuut, just to make sure, Vox watched Rosie through his cameras and saw she made it safely in time before it really came down, pelting all that was not sheltered into bloodied puddles. Yeah, she's fine.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And so is Valentino.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">As the streets of Hell ran red in rivets, Vox couldn’t help but see Valentino’s pattern all over the cityscape from his station. He closed the curtains that, alas, also had Val’s pattern. Grumbling, he went back to his desk to look over some stories being vetted for a possible newscast with the storm rumbling in the distance.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>A Goetia heir presumed missing?</em> Eh. Runaway. <em>Famous and powerful socialite disappeared?</em> Eh, taken out by a rival. <em>Rising robotics demon kingpin seemingly vaporized?</em> Goooooodbye~!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>Wait a minuet</em>…Vox tapped the side of his keyboard as he scanned the rest, and most were about powerful demons of differing titles seemingly just…<em>vanished.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox hesitated only for a moment before he opened up his search engine and had it filter through every single bit of footage recorded since he dropped off Valentino at his studio.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>Fuck it,</em> he thought, <em>Val can die mad about it. Again.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox reasoned to himself that nothing about this was going to make sense anyway as his search results began coming back empty since the truth can be as twisted and distorted as he pleased.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">There are ways to travel in Hell without being seen. There are. Valentino is powerful enough to handle the curses that can conceal one’s presence from all but the gazes of Angels – they use a lot of energy, but he knows, and knows well that Val can appease his own appetite.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox snickered to himself how Val must have looked shoveling all that food down his throat to keep energized, sad he couldn’t record any of it!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Alright. If Val wants to keep himself out of sight, fine. <em>Fine.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yet as Vox stared at all the search results laying a big fat goose egg, something, <em>unpleasant,</em> stirred within him.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 6.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox called into the receptionist of Val’s studio, just to, y’know, <em>snoop,</em> he could hear her, a praying mantis demon, filing her knife-nails over the line, a brand-new pet peeve of Vox’s, if only because it reminded him of Val’s habits –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Sorry Mistah Vox, you know I’d tell you if I knew, but I haven’t heard from him. He was scheduled for a ‘get together’ so I guess the party’s still goin’ on~”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“It’s been two days Cindy.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I know, boy, whoever it’s with, they must be swimmin’ in glittah!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Or something else, ew.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Do you know <em>who</em> it’s with at least?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Na-ah, he kept this one under wraps, so y’know, probably with someone that ends with an <em>BANG,</em> and starts with an ‘<em>ELLOOOOO~”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox rubbed his forehead. ‘Angel’. Haaaaaaaaaa (inhale) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>ugh.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“(*Snort*) See, see what I did there? <em>GEH-HAHAHAHAHA” –</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“Cindy”</em> –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“No worries, I’ll letcha know if I get any leads sir, I’m owed time off, so by all means stick it to the muffin man!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“If you get a lead that <em>leads</em> me to him, I’ll triple your checks for the next month.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“YES SIR~! Buh-bye!” (*click*)</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">How Cindy has managed to survive their ire of ratting out one or the other to, one, or the other, is only attributed to her being able to grow limbs back exceptionally fast and being a downright masochist. That, and she is Val’s occasional bodyguard for a couple low-key events, as in, Val would literally use her as a shield as she moaned in delight…If he was doing something dangerous, no doubt he would have taken her along.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox mused, <em>Crazy attracts crazy I guess.</em> Vox saw his reflection off his polished desk….<em>Look who’s talkin’…</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet suddenly crashed into Vox’s office through his door with three dripping bags of food in her hands – “SON OF A BITCH VELVET” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“LUNCHIES~! Time to put down that frown and open wide for CHICKEEEEEEEEEEEEN S” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b><em>Beep, beep, beep</em></b> – Vox’s sensors began warning him the temperature was going up, <em>“Is something burning?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet slammed what remained of his door shut, “No” – just before the sprinklers in the main hallway went off with screams and the sound of a fire extinguisher hissing –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>*~15 minutes later after dealing with a figurative and literal fire~*</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox and Velvet were sitting on the floor of his office with a meal outspread before them, a third sack lunch sat off to the side since the party it was meant for wasn’t in attendance.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet took a huge bite out of her sandwich, “(*munch munch*) You’re seriously gonna bill me for that?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">They could still smell the remnants of singed flesh (that was NOT their food).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“And you can pay me back by NOT setting my shit on fire! <em>This is a No-Velvet-Fire zone!”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Boo. I mean, they were just standing there! And they looked so, <em>flammable~</em> I was doing you a favor, they weren’t working! If they had been at their desks doing their job, this wouldn’t have happened~”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“It’s because of <em>you</em> I have to pay so much to keep <em>anyone</em> on staff.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Like you’re not a work hazard yourself, pbbbth.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Speaking of work hazards, have you heard anything from Val?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet swallowed her food, rolling her eyes, <em>“No,</em> and we were supposed to have a girl’s night out, but I guess I got flaked off like you,” she shrugged, “You know how he gets” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox paused, “He hasn’t responded to you <em>either?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Nope~ We should be used to his bullshit by now. Hmp~ He wants to be alone, that’s his prerogative.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“My baby learned another word!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet flipped him off and grabbed his wrist, “Come on, you’ve been working a lot too, come play some WoW with me” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox got up, dusting himself off, “Busy.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet threw herself back on the floor, “UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Why don’t you crash Val’s <em>alone</em> time?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I did go to his place.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox stopped, <em>“And?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet sat herself criss-cross applesauce, “He wasn’t there AND <em>hasn’t</em> been there. I was kinda hoping he might have dropped over here with you, but I see that ain’t the case.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The sack lunch only grew soggier in its sad corner.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And Vox already knew Valentino hasn’t been at the studio either…Hm.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet saw Vox swallow, she shuffled up, brushing off her dress, “Hey, we both know Val isn’t the kind of person to get hoodwinked, whatever he’s off doing, you can bet he’s going to have one fuck-ton of an overhaul, he wouldn’t waste his time with anything, or, <em>anyone</em> else; guess that’s why we got dumped, but you know, who else is gonna put up with his antics.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Clearly Velvet was handling this much better than Vox, <em>maybe </em>(she has been setting a lot of fires lately because moths are attracted to LIGHT)<em>,</em> and before Velvet could let an inkling of worry tape her smile, Katie barged into Vox’s office again –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“Does ANYONE know how to FUCKING knock!?”</em> Vox screeched –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">– But once Katie saw Velvet, she didn’t waste any more of her time than needed, and slapped the report down on Vox’s desk. “More disappearances, several high profile, all kept under wraps, no confirmation yet, but your cooperation on <em>snooping</em> about <em>them</em> is appreciated.” And she left.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet blinked, “You want me to stab her?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Put a pin in it.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 7.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Sssshhhhouuuld, should one of us be like, running his studio?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: ???</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: I just ran into Angel who hasn’t seen OR heard from Val all week.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: What.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: You read me. Val hasn’t even been in touch with his favorite toy.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet: Bruh.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Alright, <em>enough</em> was <em>enough,</em> Vox marched himself over to the studios and let himself up to Val’s floor (past Cindy who just waved) where he found Angel Dust writing out schedules and routines.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel didn’t even look up, “No, I don’t know where he is.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Wasn’t gonna ask you,” Vox marched right past into Val’s room –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Uh-huh.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And promptly came back out, “Okay where is he?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Fuck if I know, you know how he is.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“He knew enough to leave you in charge” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I know enough that when he disappears off the face of the fucking hellsphere, if I <em>don’t</em> take charge<em>, it’s my ass!”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“RRRRRGH,” so Vox marched himself right out, but before he left in the elevator, he stopped the doors and added, “Technically you are <em>fourth</em> in command behind <em>me</em> <em>and Velvet,</em> so don’t leave the studio, be a good boy, you know,” and then poked his head out one last time as the doors closed, <em>“Slut,”</em> and the doors shut.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust rolled his eyes, <em>“Tick tock Voxy”</em> he muttered.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox slammed his hand down on Cindy’s desk, trying to ignore the excited look in her eyes, “Did you <em>see</em> Val leave when he, <em>left?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Of course!” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Did he <em>say</em> anything?!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“He said ‘bye girl, I’ll be in late’ aaaaaaaaand, that was the last I heard from him.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>So did Valentino make it back home? If he even went home? Was he needing to hide from something? Someone? Or was he…</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Cindy leaned in, “Does that count as a lead?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox leaned back, <em>“No.”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Damn.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox stormed out of the studios, hellphone in hand, texting furiously –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: I don’t know what game you think you’re playing, but you’re not going to win.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: I know you.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You think by changing things up that you’re giving yourself the upper hand?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You think you can just disappear?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Saves me the trouble of wiping you out myself!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: For your sake, you better STAY HIDDEN.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: SEE IF I CARE.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 8.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox is watching recordings of Valentino because he is hopeless.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The absence of a one glittery moth was really starting to weigh on him and Velvet both, and worry was creeping into their conversations with each taking turns dismissing the case, and yet the train of thought was persistent.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox was watching one recording off his hidden cameras where Val was opening up his studio, catching a group of young imps loitering about – he snatched one up and slammed the imp kid to his 21 + sign –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <em>“DOES THIS SAY ALL AGES??”</em> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“No” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Val dropped kick the imp, <b><em>“THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!!!”</em></b> roaring his demonic snarl to make the others flee for their lives –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox sighed, if only he could hear that roar again.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Oh you sad piece of shit.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox watched Recorded!Val blow a kiss to the camera, and InRealTime!Vox caught it on the other end of the screen.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>This is too much.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox turned off his monitor, <em>this was too much</em>! Valentino was probably getting giddy just thinking about what ‘torture’ he was inflicting upon Vox, the sadist son of a bitch.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Fine. Just, <em>fine!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox ripped down his fluffy curtains and set them on fire <em>himself,</em> this wasn’t a No-Vox-Fire Zone! Whatever <em>lovey-dovey expose</em> he was at risk of was being burned before his eyes.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">If Val EVER wanted to crawl back into his life, the heavens themselves would have to get involved!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox froze and tapped his teeth…<em>Wait</em>…<em>What if an Angel </em>had<em> taken Val’s hand? Would Valentino really, actually, truly fall for THAT?</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Stranger things have happened, especially with fallen angels…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Now Vox felt a surge of jealousy that threatened to turn his screen <em>green</em> – but what actually did warp his monitors was when Vox’s network suddenly began screeching, and Lucifer’s voice came booming out of his speakers, “Hi, Voxeramous Bosphoramous Hyrule, I’m going to take over your stations for a hot minuet, k’ thanks.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And then every channel in Hell plastered Lucifer’s lidded eyes and smiling face as he sat at his desk, hands clasped on a sheet of papers like it was supposed to mean something.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Why hello everyone. Yes, I don’t do this too much, but when I do, it’s usually when shit has hit the fan like the first extermination or my darling sweet apple tart-tart has gotten her period.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox could practically hear poor Charlie’s “UUUUUUUUUUUUGH” from the Hotel; he snickered –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Or some other milestone of note.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Lilith’s slap in knocking Lucifer’s lidded grin to a VERY open-eyed one was so fast, freeze-framing the feed almost wouldn’t have captured it –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“But to the point~!” Lucifer cleared his throat, “We have reports that a <em>human</em> <b>Exorcist</b> cult has been causing quite a stir top-side! So much so that even our white-washed benefactors saw to it to, ahem,” Lucifer then made overt air quotations, <em>“’alert’</em> even us. So you know, watch out should you get any numbers you do not recognize and be sure to block everything else. Also, should anyone get the ever so <em>slight</em> inkling of <em>helping</em> the <em>human</em> <b>Exorcists,</b> well you know that is big, <em>big no-no</em>, and you will be dealt with swiftly, and oh. <em>So. <b>Harshly.</b></em> I know it’s fun to watch your fellow demons get blasted out into nothingness, but may I remind you of our <em>delicate</em> pecking order, and that I take <em>personal</em> offence of any one of my prized powers being siphoned off to some righteous cum guzzler, m’kay?” Lucifer’s grin only grew under narrowing eyes, “Take that as you will. As for the rest of you, a couple spots on my <em>‘council’</em> (*more air quotations*) could be opening up soon! I suggest you make your plans now – oh and extra points if any of you can make a fan cam of my baby girl to <em>Driver’s License</em>, she’s been having a hard time coping with – oh hi honey” – the feed showed Lucifer opening his arms just as Charlie tackled him out of the frame, the camera getting shuffling and moving all about, till Lucifer managed to get back up on his feet holding Charlie back with one arm (she in full demon form continuing to try and maul him), he chuckled, “Oh kids. Arrivederci~” With a snap of his fingers, the feed went back to normal, cutting just before Charlie delivered a nasty right hook to Lucy’s jaw line.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox had both eyebrows raised at the broadcast, there was, just <em>so much</em> to unpack there…Charlie is known for standing up to her ol’ man, but this is some next level father-daughter discourse. Vox quickly directed every single one of his underlings to dissect Lucifer’s speech and spread their feelers far and wide to gather whatever data they could surrounding the cause and effect of it – “Leave no stone unturned, no cranny unchecked, no ass un-slapped” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>UGH GOD THAT WAS ONE OF VALENTINO’S PHRASES –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I want any and all info on this human Exorcist cult ASAP.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Yes sir mister Vox!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Oh bless them, they’re not even questioning Vox is a simp. <em>Oh that might be a problem</em> –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s hellphone rang, it was Velvet – “You saw the broadcast right Vie?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“UH DUH! DUDE, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I know.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Wow, like, something HAZbin stuffed up Charlie’s butt,” said Velvet, “Shame it wasn’t any of us!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Phrasing, young lady.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Not like that sicko! Geeze, so much of Val rubs off on you!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Honestly Velvet.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Blech! Whatever. But you know, I mean, ANYONE can see here that some UBER shit has just busted the pipes if the head honcho is involved, I’ve got my clowns out on the streets for dirt, what has been coming into the newsroom?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Mainly the disappearances, but obviously this cult stuff just took priority.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Think they could be linked?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Maybe? Any one of these demons could have gone belly up for a multitude of reasons, no one cares about missing demons – but – ”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I can think of one…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The way Velvet’s voice just dropped was like a kick in the gut to Vox.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Vox…weird stuff is happening…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Yeah…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox remembered Mammon’s robbery… He remembered Rosie having been summoned by Charlie…And now Lucifer’s broadcast, a clan of troublesome human Exorcists on the loose...<em>Are ALL these events somehow connected?</em> What kind of interference could rile up even <em>Lucy?</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>A human Exorcist with the grimoire of Mammon who knew what they were doing possibly could. A grimoire that focus on the acquisition of anything and everything. ‘Cause you know, greed.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">That thought alone made Vox drop down on his seat. A headline for the ages sure, and quite possibly his last if this was something even the royal-est of the royal families wanted to keep on the down-low.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“What’s going through that rectangular head of your’s?” asked Velvet.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I’ve got a job for us.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“TOGETHER?! *0*”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Together.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet’s eyes went all shiny, her shoes practically squeaking as he bounced in place, <em>“What, what?! 8D”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“We’re going to pay Mammon a visit.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 9.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“So ah, this place has seen better days…” Velvet touched the gate, or what was left of it, of Mammon’s palace and a section fell with a loud metallic THUD on the cracked concrete; the dwellings on yonder in even worse shape.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Eyes up Vie,” said Vox, “Even though Mammon has all but been abandoned by his staff, family, and fellow Royalty, he <em>is</em> still a Prince.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet swung her knife/ crowbar/ spear over her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready~”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox pushed a button on the intercom pole – but Velvet shoved him aside – “HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~?! MAAAAMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! WE COME IN CONFLICT” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox shoved her right back out the way just in time as a raspy voice answered back, <b><em>“I was wondering when you two would pay me a visit. After receiving those lovely presents you sent me, I have been hankering to return the favor.”</em></b> (*blip*).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox and Velvet shared glances, (oh yeah the vines and the ‘meat’ package) yup, eyes up…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">There was no security to greet the Overlords, no servants to address them, they were only met with silence and drippings of broken pipes. Still, in traversing through the palace to the throne room, Vox had each one of his sensors, apps, and radars scanning for any hidden presences as he walked carefully, while Velvet just swung herself around with the knife/ crowbar/ spear almost randomly at any object, floor, or wall deemed ‘sus’. The palace was destitute, empty, and smelled like it was rotting – nothing like the collection of coveted treasures it was before (even a week ago!), a personal El Dorado in the depths of Hell now less than scraps at the bottom of a dumpster.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">One thing Vox noted was every mirror in Mammon’s dwelling was covered with a sheet, <em>every single one.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Guess he can’t stand to even look at the sight of himself after such an ‘L’, hmp, loser.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Upon entering the expanse of the throne room, Mammon, dragon-like in appearance, was sitting in his once glamorous seat that looked like it had been pulled out of the jaws of a garbage disposal. He opened his arms, <b><em>“Welcome!”</em></b> his voice filling the deserted space, <b><em>“What can I do for two-thirds of V-V-V-Vicarious Overlords, hmm?”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox motioned to Velvet that he would do all the talking (yeah let’s see how long that pans out), “Depends what you’re willing to tell us, and what we’re going to have to beat out of you.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon just laughed, <b><em>“Really?! Look around! What can you threaten me with?! My pride? Dignity? You think I valued those over my WEALTH?! </em>I, Mammon, Prince of Hell, Master over Greed, has next to <em>nothing left</em>, you think I’m going to EVEN be REMOTELY intimidated by you!?”</b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon stood up and Vox and Velvet tipped ready on their heels –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b>“You come into my lair thinking you’re going to have easy pickings are you!? Perhaps I can offer you some knowledge! When you’re up against someone, who has nothing left to lose, <em>watch out!!” – </em></b>Mammon whipped out a pistol, but with his weak-ass limp-wrist grip, he dropped it, and the firearm slid all the way over to Vox who stopped it with his foot.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Wooooooow,” said Velvet –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox picked up the gun and checked the barrel, “This isn’t even LOADED – what the FUCK was even your PLAN?!” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon sank back down in his seat, dropping his head in his lap, <b><em>“Oh fuck off, what the fuck do you two want?!”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox stepped up, “I just want some answers” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I want CAKE,” Velvet interjected –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Who robbed you?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon motioned all over, <b><em>“EVERYONE, next question.”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox and Velvet exchanged glances again, Mammon continued –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b>“After<em> your sh*tty broadcast</em> of my robbery, I’m sure you saw people going in and out of MY PALACE” –</b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Yeah, I thought, those were, you know your people abandoning you” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon slammed his fists down on his seat, <b>“AND TAKING ALL MY SHIT WITH THEM!! MY PUNISHMENT WAS TO BE GENEROUSSSSSSSSSSSS” – </b>Mammon’s forked tongue flicked so fast it was blur, <b><em>“Do you have any IDEA what that was LIKE!?”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“That doesn’t sound like something Lucifer would bestow,” said Vox putting a hand on his hip.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon rubbed his head, <b>“Of course not, I was beaten and degraded by him, however I would take THAT, <em>ALL</em> DAY, <em>EVERY</em> DAY as opposed to what, <em>Gabriel</em> sentenced me to.”</b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Gabriel?!” yelled Velvet, “Holy shit the Archangel?!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b>“The one and only,”</b> Mammon shuddered, <b><em>“THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF WEALTH, GONE, GONE IN A NIGH INSTANT! YOU TWO DISPATCHING ME WOULD HAVE BEEN FAR MORE MERCIFUL!”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Allow me to rephrase my first question, what was <em>originally</em> robbed from you that caused all of this?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b>“I’d tell you, but I don’t want another visit from Gabby, OR Lucy if I’m being honest.”</b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Does it start with a ‘grim’ and end with a ‘oire’?” asked Velvet.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b>“I’ll say this much, dig any deeper than the empty caverns of my palace and you might find yourselves just as gone as some of our <em>less fortunate</em> peers.”</b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s chest leapt, <em>“Do you know something about the missing demons?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Mammon narrowed his eyes, <b>“Demons go ‘missing’ every day. However, <em>some,</em> are not<em> missing, </em>they’re<em> gone. </em>Missing implies they can be found, I assure you, these poor souls <em>cannot be recovered</em>…”</b> Mammon saw distress crack through Vox and Velvet’s facades…<b>“Hmmm…maybe I <em>will </em>tell you, if I can topple <em>two</em> Overlords, I’d gain favor with the Angel, and some respect from Lucy, plus your domains would be a <em>small,</em> but <em>lovely</em> addition to my hallssss…”</b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s sensors screamed at him to WATCH OUT – Velvet burst out laughing, “Says the fucker who tried to stick us up with an <em>unloaded</em> GUN! What kind of position do you think you’re in HUH?! You have NOTHING, you are NOTHING – the Prince of Greed robbed blind and left a HOE even more GENEROUS THAN –”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b> <em>“Valentino?</em> </b> <b> I say, how <em>is</em> that moth doing now-a-days? Haven’t, <em>seen</em> him around~”</b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">For a spilt second it was as if the Prince had hit the pause button on Velvet the way she freeze-framed in mid jest – Vox caught himself before going off and giving any more of an edge to Mammon –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b><em>“Hmmmm~ Haven’t found a trace of him have you?” </em></b>Mammon’s smile only grew as more anguish leaked out of Vox and Velvet, <b><em>“Are you missing his conspicuous company? Might I suggest looking into a mirror~?” –</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">While it was taking everything in Vox to not swat Mammon like a bug – Velvet was a whole other story – Vox didn’t even have the chance to grab her before she lunged at the Prince and cracked her knife/ crowbar/ spear right into his shoulders – knocking him from his chair into the wall –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“BASTARD, FUCKER, BASTARD, FUCK, FUCK – FUCKER”</em> – Vevlet beat him as a child would beat a mound of Play-Doh, leaving vicious dents in Mammon’s body – “<em>WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE?!?!”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <em>“I’m supposed to share, so I’ll share in your misery – HE’S GONE, AND HE’S NEVER COMING BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –”</em> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet brought down the knife/ crowbar/ spear so hard on Mammon’s face that both of his jaws broke and the iron edge got stuck in the concrete between his broken teeth leaving Mammon to choke and sputter on his broken bones.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox finally pulled Velvet off of him, “That’s enough, <em>enough Velvet,</em> he’s got nothing more he can tell us” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“HE KNOWS, HE KNOWS, HE KNOWS” –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox dug his claws into her, trying to pull her away, <em>good grief!</em> For all Velvet had done to get Vox to shelter his emotions about Valentino, here goes Velvet just letting it AAAAAAAAAALLLLL hang out – Vox grabbed her shoulders and shook her, “ENOUGH VELVET, WE HAVE TO GO NOW.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Perhaps the only thing that might bring Vox and Velvet cover was Mammon’s credibility was in the gutter. Even when the Prince could put himself back together, anyone would have a hard time buying what he had to sell given all he had to offer now was his word, but perhaps that was a small price to pay in seeing just how torn up Vox and Velvet really were over their missing ally – you could still make out Mammon’s smile underneath his shattered remains.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox hoisted Velvet over his shoulder and carried her out as she shouted back at the Prince, <em>“I’LL SEE YOU IN HELL” –</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b><em>“WE’E AL-CHK, ‘EADY EN ‘ELL ‘OU SP-CK-KUD!”</em></b> Mammon chocked out, trying, and failing to push his broken body up.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Back at Vox’s office, he set Velvet out with a spread of food and cakes she could gorge on and an assortment of out-of-date tech she could smash up to her hearts content and sort out all her tangled emotions. Vox’s employees removed themselves from that <em>entire floor</em> and just let the mad Overlord have at it!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox could hear Velvet screaming at herself, at Valentino, mainly Valentino as she busted up everything within reach, she so, so, so, very mad at Val for putting them all in this position and honestly, Vox couldn’t agree more.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Never-the-less, Vox’s mood leapt up when he saw Cindy calling him, maybe she finally had some beans to spill – “G-Good morning Mr. Vox!” ooooh she did not sound stable, “h-how are you today?” her claws were grating against one another like nails grating down the sidewalk –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Whatever it is, just tell me.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Uh, Angel Dust missed his shift yesterday, and uh, never called in, and, uh, so I did a wellness check, y’know, and I, uh, um, the Princess answered the door, and she told me that Angel Dust wasn’t gonna be in for a couple of days” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Why?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Didn’t say, and she was fuming with, y’know the, the holy sparkles that BURN, burn so GOOD” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <em>“CINDY” –</em> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“She said to send her the reparations for his absence…..’k bye.” (*click*).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">…Okay.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox pulled up Val’s text thread again and did his best so his grip didn’t crunch his hellphone in place,</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You’ve had your fun Valentino.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: This isn’t funny anymore.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: This is sad and embarrassing</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Where are you.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Are you even a part of the VVV Alliance anymore?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Is it just VV – ‘w’ithout you?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Listen you can dunk on me all you want, but you’re hurting Velvet now, and I thought we came to the agreement to leave her out of our bullshit.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You are going to have to raise HELL and HIGH WATER if you EVER want things to go back to the way they were.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox snorted. Right, that moth is going to have be on his knees for a MONTH if he wanted to get back into Vox’s good graces. Never mind Val hasn’t been at his home, or his studio, or even touched his Voxtagram account in days – because even after AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL of this, it <em>still </em>wasn’t the longest Val had dropped off the face of Hell.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Grant it that was a VERY long time ago before Valentino was even an Overlord and his constant presence wasn’t needed in a very clingy TV demon’s life, or their batshit insane ‘daughter’s’ either.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Listening to Velvet bashing mess around in the next room, Vox laid back trying to reason with his own troubled thoughts, thinking, oh so naively, that Val will just, show up any moment now, <em>any moment now,</em> and then Vox could rub it Mammon’s ruptured face that the VVV alliance is, by every definition of the word ‘together’. Yes, Yup. Yes. Totally. Any. Moment. Because the only thing that moth loves more than being an exhibitionist, is a grand entrance.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 10.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Now it was the longest Val had dropped off the face of Hell.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Okay.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Also, now Rosie wasn’t answering her phone. Or letters (!!!).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Great. Fantastic. Su-perb.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">We are laughing, so hard right now.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">So much in fact that Vox felt queasy [SICK TO HIS GODDAMN IRON STOMACH]. Quickly he brought up every feed and searched frantically for Rosie’s apparition through them, and <em>finally</em>, he found her, two days ago, leaving and locking up her emporium while splattering a set of imp muggers all over the sidewalk. In a move that forever impressed Vox, she looked right up into one of his hidden cameras with a look that said, <em>‘not now.’</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Still, that was enough to ease the tightening of Vox’s chest. He followed her footage till he saw her make it safely to the Hotel where more than likely she had remained up until now, which makes sense as sources had reported that the Hazbin Hotel, Alastor’s Tower and Rosie’s emporium were under lockdown not long after Lucifer’s State of Hell broadcast, or whatever. Some didn’t look too much into it, especially since Lucifer announced the chance of moving up in rank, just precaution from an attack, even Vox and Velvet locked up their territory, and ordered the Studio to do the same in Valentino’s absence. Eventually, one by one, every Overlord would have their lairs fortified, it was just in the manner of doing so, and trying to show no fear from Lucifer’s threat. Those that had sealed their domains early risked being seen as weak but given the recent uptick in disappearances that was getting too severe to not care about anymore, it could be spun to anyone’s fancy really, and Vox’s mind was left to wander as wildly as his drones and cameras that swept nigh desperately for information, anything to clue him in on what the FUCK was going ON.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Gossip flew this way and that, but everything kept coming back to the Exorcist Cult. The Angel Exorcists were scary enough, but having a rogue group of humans –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>More than likely with Mammon’s grimoire~~~</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">– That even Angels were taking heed of caused quite a stir because living humans had no class restrictions upon the amount of magic they could wield, and when they eventually die, all that power has to go somewhere, and more than likely, it’s going to mean an influx of powerful demons, possibly Overlords born on the spot! If they don’t go to heaven that is, which, seems unlikely given how Angels are not vibing with their whole ordeal. So yeah, Hell was getting more and more on edge until that cult was dealt with and how things were going to shake out with the pecking order.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">That much Vox could gather info on, but as to anything else in relation to the disappearances, all of Vox’s resources kept bringing back empty leads, shuttered rumors, and lingering questions. He raked Katie and her team across the floor and back if they dared to withhold anything from him, leaving him open for Katie to get a jab in that this was all in fact, VOX’S fault because if he had taken their stories seriously earlier and not skirt chasing Valentino, perhaps all of this could have been blown open a lot sooner!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Valid! And probably true! Didn’t mean that Vox wanted to hear it! And he threw Katie right out the window! She only managed to save herself from getting splattered out all over the ground by digging her claws into the side of the building and climbing her way back up to the newsroom floor, flipping Vox off and locking herself in her dressing room until it was time for the evening broadcast.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox retreated to his office, his employees making clean way for him as electricity snapped and popped alongside him, his agitation a powder keg ready to ignite at a moment’s notice.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: I will wipe out everything if you don’t talk to me.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: And I mean everything.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: Just try me.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: I’m giving you until the end of this week</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: And then it’s over.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You and me, the alliance, our business ventures. Everything.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: And I’m keeping Velvet.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: You don’t deserve her. Or ANYONE for that matter.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox: I will bury your reputation so deep you won’t even find it in the NINTH CIRCLE OF HELL.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yet even with the ultimatum, there was still no word from Valentino.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Nothing.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Now Vox was truly beginning to fear the worst…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">With his leg bouncing from nerves, Vox tried calling Velvet, just to check on her, when he noticed his surveillance system was tripping out all over the city. Vox let his phone continue to ring for Velvet as he began running diagnostics – Velvet never picked up – all over, Vox was seeing Rosie’s blooms crawling into view, as if they were waving at him –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“What, are you <em>doing?”</em> Vox breathed. He watched as his cameras faltered…Wait a tick, the cameras were tripping out in a <em>specific order</em> – she was messaging him THROUGH the cameras?!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Is she in trouble?!</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox watched the pattern closely, it was the same pattern across the way, the same message, and given the timing, Vox deduced Rosie was signaling in Morse via flashing light as one would signal a ship with a spotlight –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">COVER YOUR MIRRORS, THEY COME THROUGH THE MIRRORS, COVER YOUR MIRRORS, THEY COME THROUGH THE MIRRORS</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox dropped everything and bolted over to Velvet’s circus – call it fatherly instinct –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Meanwhile~</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet was modeling some clothes Valentino had given her, admiring herself in her full-length mirror.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>‘Lookin’ sharp baby doll, you’ll never wear rags again as long as I’m here~’</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">(*sniff*)…One tear…(*sniff*)...two tears dripped off Velvet’s face. She wiped her eyes, looked back at her reflection and, saw the mirror had gone completely dark.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“What, the…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet moved herself all about before her mirror, but, there wasn’t a reflection at all, it was just dark. Looking around dumbfound as to what could be the reason for this seemingly benign object to suddenly just ‘turn off,’ Velvet squinted and saw in the dark depths what looked to be a pale face slowly manifesting within...</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Long gone were the days of feeling any sort of childhood fear, Velvet simply had enough of this poppycock nonsense. She stepped back, grabbed a sheet off her bed and threw it over the mirror, a moment later <em>– a hand began reaching out for her under the fabric – </em>in surprise, Velvet backed herself right up against her vanity and felt another hand grab her hair from behind <em>and tried to yank her into the vanity’s glass – !</em> She struggled to turn around and fight the assailant off – but something was stabbed into her back that stifled her powers!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">She could barely cry out, Velvet hooked a foot on her bed frame as she felt hands reach and grope and yank her away – throwing her efforts off balance – she tried to stab them back in reaching for her knife/ crowbar/ spear - but it just fell uselessly to the ground from her fumbled touch – her grip on the vanity doubled, leaving claw marks along the wood – the bed creaking and screeching as it was pulled with Velvet – the grip on her hair, head, and neck threatening to tear her whole head off – !!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Before Velvet could be spirited away, Vox burst into her room and tore her out of the grasp of the mirror, tossing her out of range – <b><em>“GET DOWN” –</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet curled up as Vox surged his power and went full THOR ON THEIR ASS –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">[Pictured: PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU –]</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Every streetlight, outlet, <em>anything</em> that was connected to the grid, shorted or blew out as Vox removed his own surge protection and went totally <em>unhinged</em> – frying the vanity and standing mirror into nothing but smoldering specks of ash, and hopefully, whoever it was trying to abduct Velvet.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet’s room and circus, being ground zero, was collateral. For a moment her underlings thought Vox had betrayed her and half of them just straight fled in terror while the other half was either too high or blood thirsty to see the fallout of what they just witnessed (and survived).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Everyone in Hell knows Vox’s blackouts mean one of two things depending on the severity, one, he is pissed, two, he is VERY PISSED, and considering the damage done, most made their plans to avoid having to use what was left of their appliances for a couple hours till he cooled off or be at risk of being like the light bulbs busted on the floor.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">At least all the electronic stores were going to make a killing in people restocking their shit.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">As his voltage wined down, Vox turned his attention to Velvet who had her arms wrapped around her wound – face coiled in pain – “Let me see, let me see – <em>Velvet I have to see!”</em> he managed to turn her and saw the stab wound, it wasn’t too deep, but it was burned into her meaning that whatever stabbed her had been purified by grace – most likely a holy artifact – and oh<em> BOY</em> that opened up a whole other can of worms on what it could mean!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Velvet suddenly snarled like a beast and slipped out of Vox’s grip – <em>“VELVET!!!”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">She ran to the center arena where her minions were waiting – catching herself on the railings, commanding everyone’s attention in seeing her frantic disheveled self – <b><em>“I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BUST EVERY GODDAMN MIRROR ON SIGHT – I DON’T WANT TO SEE EVEN ONE REFLECTION UNLESS IT’S IN A POOL OF BLOOD – GOT IT?!!?!”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Everyone blinked – Velvet slammed her fists on the metal, <em>bending it</em> – <b><em>“DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!”</em></b></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And they all took off to carry out her demands.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">With her circus cleared, and none of her underlings to witness the moment, Velvet turned to Vox and buried her face in his chest, hugging him tight, with Vox hugging her just as hard back before her knees gave out; he caught her, and carried her back to his place.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 12.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox is <em>not</em> OK.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Shortly after the attack on Velvet, he moved her into his penthouse with Vark temporarily as her powers were slow on the recovery (and till this whole fiasco sorted itself out), the shark puppy happy to have some company that wasn’t a totally exhausted Vox. As to <em>why</em> Velvet’s powers were slow on coming back, could only be attributed to the holy artifact she was stabbed with, there could be no other explanation.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The TV Demon wasn’t exactly thrilled to have Velvet’s underlings in and out of his place, leaving smudges, dirt, paint, crumbs, and Satan KNOWS what else all over his furniture and walls, but he wasn’t about to lose her too...</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Too...? Implies something else is lost, ha, aha, haaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH -</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">After covering or smashing his own assortment of mirrors (ordering his employees to do the same) Vox all but cracked at midnight and called Rosie over and over to beg her to help him find Valentino, but she never answered. Not even once. Whatever was going on with her, communication, of ANY kind, must have been difficult to do.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yet if Rosie hadn’t sent that message when she did, Velvet would have…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox felt indebted to her. Maybe she’ll just want him to, buy her some tea, or, coffee…If he ever heard from her again….Vox and Rosie had the understanding that if it came to one of their own, their “friendship” wasn’t an excuse to abandon their own interests, but the fact that Rosie <em>still</em> reached out, possibly under arduous means, when the VVV alliance could have been eviscerated…? <em>Why?</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Well, there was one understanding Overlords had, when it came to sticking it to <em>Angels, </em>there was a common pride every single one of them took glory under. Pick and choose your battles perhaps.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox made it to his room and sunk down on his bed. Never before had he felt himself torn in so many directions at once. He could at least put two and two together and come to the very grim conclusion that the Exorcist cult, <em>with Mammon’s grimoire,</em> was responsible for the disappearances by snatching up demons through mirrors…<em>but why? For what purpose? And what role did ANGELS have to play?!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox was so on edge that he jumped when he received a phone call from Cindy, at least she had some good news in that Angel Dust was back in the studio, which, yay, because Vox really doubted Valentino would approve on where Velvet’s direction of his assets went and Vox just couldn’t care to restrain her whims (clown porn, all the clown porn, and they were still raking in profits so, whatever).</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And if Valentino never returned, who the fuck cares?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox cares. He cares a lot in fact. And the pressure building inside him to release <em>(his feelings)</em> was getting to absolutely <em>unbearable</em> levels.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He took a deep inhale and decided to call Angel Dust who answered before the first ring even finished –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox paused, unsure of what he himself was <em>even</em> calling for, “Just, how are you doing?”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust paused, unsure of what to make of Vox’s soft tone. The spider demon was expecting to get berated, insulted, threatened for his sudden absence, but not this, “I’m fine,” was all that eventually came out.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Good, good.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Okay?”</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Ah, listen, you might notice that ah, some mirrors, well, ALL the mirrors in the studio are ah, removed” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Yeah I saw that.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“And you all are so beautiful, you don’t really need them anyway. So, y’know, you just, keep on, keeping on, being, pretty, and, you have yourself a fantastic, day, y e a h . . . .”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Yeah.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Y e a h…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>“Hanging up” –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Wait – wait, <em>how’s Rosie?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust scoffed, <em>“What the hell do you care?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Inner Vox: <em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – don’t let him on, don’t let him on!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Because I can, <em>slut.”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Nailed it.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>“She’s fine,”</em> Angel Dust spat, “Listen, I have to get to work here, no thanks to YOU letting Velvet do all this clown, UGH – <em>fuck you know how long it’s going to take to get these stains out?!”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And Vox broke, maybe because of Angel’s relation to Valentino, maybe it was because he was hearing someone who was once absent come back, or maybe he just couldn’t hold it in anymore against all the stress, “VALENTINO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR OVER TEN DAYS AND I AM FUCKING TERRIFIED. I MISS HIM, I MISS HIM SO MUCH I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO – I CAN’T FOCUS ON A GODAMN THING, AND I HATE MYSELF AND I’M SCARED HE’S BEEN ABDUCTED BY THIS CULT AND VELVET ALMOST GOT ABDUCTED TOO AND I CAN’T STAND TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE, AND I MEAN ANYONE ELSE, YOU, ROSIE, FUCK IT EVEN ALASTOR BECAUSE THEN ROSIE WOULD BE SAD” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust -&gt; O_O;;;</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">- "AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, I JUST NEED TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY OR HE'S BEEN EXTINGUISHED AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL VELVET, SHE'LL BE DEVASTATED AND I AM SO STRESSED - </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust: Holy shit Vox –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“I JUST WANT THIS NIGHTMARE TO END, AND I KNOW WE’RE IN HELL AND I KNOW WE’RE BEING PUNISHED, I KNOW I DESERVE EVERYTHING COMING TO ME AND MORE, BUT IF I CAN JUST HAVE JUST ONE RESPITE IT’S THAT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM SO VELVET AND I CAN GRIEVE AND/ OR MURDER WHOEVER DID THIS TO MY BOYFRIEND!!”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Angel Dust took a deep gulp, listening to Vox sob and sob and SOB, until Angie finally said, "...That's rough buddy."</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox just continued to hum-cry - <em>"hhhhhh</em> (*hic*) <em>hhhhhhh </em>(*hic, hic*) <em>hhhhhhhh"</em> –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">"Okay, ah, I'm, gonna order you guys some pizza, okay? It'll be over there in like, 10 minuets..."</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>"Rrrririiiigh" –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">"You ah, need anything else while I'm out?"</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">"Rhi-<em>hi-hi-</em>hhhhhhhh."</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">"Ok ah, um, bye."</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">And Vox just sunk down on his chair and had himself a good, long, <em>ugly</em> cry.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He couldn’t even feel pathetic about himself having been reduced to this, the great media Overlord, a crying sack of feels in his room. He knew better, <em>he knew better,</em> attachments, love, friendship – these get you <em>nowhere </em>in Hell, and yet, somehow Vox’s world had been thoroughly polluted by them. There was no way he could move on from this without <em>them.</em> As much as he tried to dominate his humanity with his technological terrors, he was still a man in a machine. If an Angel were to strip down his soul, they would find a sad, desperate, lost human being who just needed answers.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>To, at the VERY least…Let them say a proper goodbye…</em>Not that they were owed any mercy of course….</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">For one who must know everything, <em>not knowing,</em> that is perhaps, the true depths of Vox’s punishment. Like how Gabriel sentenced Mammon to be generous, for one who had data at his fingertips, to suddenly be left in the dark about one of his most personal relationships, that is a hell within a hell; <em>agony</em> that is completely <em>maddening.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A flurry of knocks suddenly rattled his door and Vox’s mood took an even deeper nose dive. He quickly wiped his face and replaced his sorrow with a scowl that meant a bolt up the ass of whoever this was, he opened the door and saw an imp trembling, clutching their side from a stab wound that almost triggered PTSD in Vox –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Thunder ruptured over the hellscape before the imp could speak, almost drowning out their weak words, “Forgive me Sir Vox, b-but Miss Velvet is in dire need of your attention” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox walked right past the imp (the poor thing fainting from blood loss) and strode right to her room, the other imps and underlings pointing and saying Velvet was actually holed up in Vox’s personal office, under his desk.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Thunder continued to rumble overhead, deafening, rattling windows and walls. A warning was issued out for all residents of Pentagram City that this was no normal hell-fire storm, and it would last all through the night.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Approaching his desk, Vox kneeled down and found Velvet curled up in a tight little ball, clutching a demented teddy bear Valentino have given her for her death day…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox held out his hand, “Vie, it’s alright, it’s okay…we got pizza on the way, bet you’re hungry” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A sharp crack of thunder made Velvet jump, the vibrations sounding as if the bolts were punching the building. Vox could see aside from the floor tremors, Velvet’s shoulders were hitching in a way that slipped she had been, <em>was,</em> crying too.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">She clutched her bear tighter, “Vox,” her voice was thick, <em>scared,</em> “I think, Val is in trouble.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox faltered, “I think you’re right.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He joined Velvet under his desk and held her.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The pizza at least made it to Vox’s lair, huzzah for Devil Dash and like, really good armor; the least Vox could do was tip the guy well.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <b> <span class="u">Day 13.</span> </b>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">When all seemed lost, nearly two weeks after Valentino disappeared, Vox finally received news. It came not from any of his sources, newsroom, recordings, readings, or otherwise.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Dare he think it, it came from a <em>friend.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">When Vox was at his station, one of Rosie’s carrier pigeons shot themselves through Vox’s electrified defense (and window), landing on his carpet as a little fireball, their tiny charred body holding onto a cursed parchment that unsealed itself with only Vox’s touch. It was the first contact he had with his lady-friend for days, and he was only too eager to read its contents, if not alarmed – oh…<em>it’s BLANK?!!?!?!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">No…Vox let his hand glide over the parchment, and saw an inky seal manifest upon it.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Oooooooh…a <em>Seal of Silence.</em> An extremely powerful curse that to cast, costs a hefty cursed and holy artifact their grace and malevolence…It wouldn’t take Vox’s voice completely, it would just silence him on whatever was written in the parchment and that’s it.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">A younger Vox would have ripped the letter apart. Taken pride in dissecting the Seal and have his sources and empire of surveillance and information ridicule such secrecy in front of the caster.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Wellllllll….</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox gazed at the empty parchment, it would only reveal its contents if Vox agreed to the Seal…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Rosie didn’t have to tell him about the mirror risk…Whatever else she was willing to divulge, he decided to trust her wholly. He’ll deal with the consequences later because nothing hurts more than what he’s going through right now.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Or so he thought.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox swiped the Seal with his finger and coated his lips as if he was putting on balm, he felt a tingle buzz through his being, and the hidden words wrote themselves as he read on…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Dear Vox,</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>I will not mince words in that we both have been going through our own personal shit-fire-fest this past week if your blackout the other day was anything to go on. Believe me when I say I myself have been out of contact for a very good reason. I’m happy to report I am repairing in good spirits, and I’m glad you are well, physically at least. I hoped informing you about the mirrors might at least give you a chance, and I can infer you managed to make-safe your dwellings in time.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>‘You have NO idea,’</em> Vox thought –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>I’m afraid what other news I have to share is rather dire and will bring no ease. At least I can explain my own absence in the service of my alliances and my beloved, and I think, it can perhaps allude to the fate of your lost lover.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s chest almost ruptured –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Note that what I am about to tell you puts <span class="u">everyone</span> at risk with the knowledge. Tread carefully with what you are about to read, and consider the consequences to yourself, sweet Velvet, myself, and future alliances.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>The human Exorcist cult that Lucifer spoke about has been vanquished. It was a joint mission with Archangel Gabriel that Charlie herself arranged, given that, Vagatha and Alastor were abducted by them –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox nearly fell out of his seat.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">– <em>Their captivity was brief, however what they mightily endured in their limited imprisonment is alarming. The Exorcists were using demonic energy to power themselves in attempting to heal people they suspected were possessed or condemned. Obviously, this did not go the way they planned as demonic energy does not, heal, and the leader of the group was driven mad and turned into an Anti-Christ that devolved into just ripping out souls altogether. The Abomination was slain by Gabriel, while his flock was dispatched by Charlie, myself, Angel, and Husk wielding weapons the Archangel let us ‘borrow’. Their souls will reach neither Heaven, nor Hell. Gabriel also destroyed nearly every cursed artifact the cult held, including several polluted Holy artifacts, a collection primed for the enslavement of demons, and possibly even angels alike had the cult been allowed to cultivate further.</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Of the vessels destroyed, we suspect the power used to boost themselves to put up such a formidable fight was siphoned from many demons of exceptional rank. None were retrieved from the artifacts Gabriel destroyed, per the mission’s parameter in agreement with the Archangel, however, we were permitted to rescue Vagatha and Alastor only because of the grace they showed in their defense of Charlie and myself when the Exorcists attempted to seize more demonic power ...For this I am grateful as I would not be writing to you if the Archangel stood between me and my dear deer, beloved. It turns out Gabriel is rather ‘amused’, shall I say, by Charlie’s intentions with the Hotel. Whatever the reason the Archangel’s heart was swayed, it is a blessing I am happy to be burdened with.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>However I have no pride in knowing that my own skills fell short in protecting Alastor, yet he is rather ‘over-the-moon’ that he measured up to protect me... If there is any positivity to take from this, it is that his wounds and Vaggie’s will clear 100% recovery.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">That gave Vox hope about Velvet’s powers fully returning, although a lot slower either of them liked.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>There was one cursed artifact we were allowed to recover, if not to continue to mock from whom it was taken from. Charlie was able to retrieve Mammon’s grimoire in exchange for a Holy artifact she relinquished of her own collection, however it was quickly discovered there were missing pages, ripped almost clean from the spine. Upon further investigation with Lilith's help, we learned one of the flock had fled only moments before we descended upon them, also taking with them a mirror used to imprison demons, the same type of trap that confined Vaggie and Al.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox’s throat was so dry, his gulp was like starting a dead car.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>The Exorcist that escaped is skilled as they were second in command. We tried to track her down, but the pages she stole are devoted to hiding the castor. It is abysmally frustrating we cannot locate her. I’m sure you remember that vicious storm we had last night? That was Gabriel venting his shared disappointment across the astral planes.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>However, because we are having no success in finding this miscreant, opens an opportunity for you if you are willing with your impressive tracking expertise, but most importantly because of whom it is suspected is still trapped in that mirror –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> “No,<em> no” –</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Vox, Angel Dust swears up and down a fragrance that the Anti-Christ wore himself, was one of Valentino’s coveted perfumes. We did not sense any of Valentino’s essence in the vessels that were shattered. I can only reason the Exorcist who escaped took that mirror because it was in use…</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>This information is all I can provide. I cannot imagine my alliances would be too pleased in knowing that I helped their staunchest enemies. Perhaps I can really put to the test their reasoning with forgiveness. It is a rather advanced lesson here at the Hotel.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>The Exorcist may have tools to hide, and well, but I think you have just the talent to expose their folly and reduce them as a footnote in an evening newscast. They are only human after all, as we once were.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Regardless, please be careful. No one is above their own undoing, no matter the intention behind it, and I might be an example for you yet, if not an exhibit for a museum.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Your’s Truly, Rosie.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox was reeling. The letter burst into a black flame and fell to ash. He sank down onto the floor, his thoughts moving a mile a minute…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>‘This could be all a lie however, Rosie is a fantastic storyteller, she could be setting me up, it could all be a trap! She’s not my friend she’s an enemy! Who, told me about the mirror thing when she could have said nothing and then Velvet would be gone!’</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox let out a slow, deep breath. This was a lot to take in…If this was all an elaborate scheme to bring about his downfall, then bra-<em>vo</em>. Velvet might like springing traps while Vox was more of a schemer himself, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and Vox, the Overlord of media, <em>will unravel this whole mess so help him Satan!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Another pigeon suddenly shot itself through Vox’s window with a parchment (and bag!), and another Seal of Silence, <em>“Really Rosie!?”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Vox,</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>P.S. I am aware how suspicious this may all sound given that I am a fantastic storyteller, so allow me to reinforce my intent with this keepsake recovered at the Exorcist’s lair. I thought it looked familiar, but now I’m almost positive of its prior master. It is a mirror belonging to Valentino, is it not?</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Your’s truly, Rosie</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox couldn’t tear the bag open fast enough, practically shredding it with his claws, and, a small folded mirror fell out, the insides completely shattered.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">To say Vox was rendered speechless was an understatement. He knew this mirror as if it was one of Val’s hands, it was the one Val kept in his coat all the time, to check himself, clap on Val’s statements – it still had his scent on it! And it was broken, <em>it was broken!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Val…”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yet ANOTHER pigeon suddenly shot itself through Vox’s window with an attached parchment (and Silence Seal) making him jump – “OH COME, <em>ON” –</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Vox,</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>P.S.S. I understand that ‘proof’ can be reasoned to be exceptionally questionable, anyone can spray cheap perfume on a cheap mirror that has been cracked, but the mirror is in such a state because I deduced that was how Valentino was abducted. As we have surmised, the cult can open portals by The Gaze – curses channeled by reflected surfaces, mirrors to be precise, of the most ancient mediums of energy. If you analyze the mirror carefully, you should still be able to sense remnants of the transfer.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Your’s truly, Rosie.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">“Got it Rosie, I believe you” –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>AND YET</em> – Vox, having gained a heightened bird sense in the past 10 seconds, deactivated one window of his electronic defense – opened it – and caught the next, and hopefully <em>last</em>, hell-pigeon of Rosie’s keep with his bare hand.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush as they say, a rose bush, Rosie’s bush – OH YOU SAD SACK OF SH –</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The little bird looked around and about, Vox plucked the message from its feet, hoping to let it go back home, when the fucking thing exploded, getting clay and feathers all over Vox’s screen.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Oh yeah, these pigeons are just clay familiars of Rosie’s main hell-pigeon, Jasper.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Duh.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Vox,</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>P.S.S.S. Okay, so that ALSO sounds really dubious as any Overlord can replicate a curse, to give final validity of my claims, all of these parchments are an extension of the Seal of Silence you took upon my initial letter, and the curse has room for only one more secret included in this letter. So. Brace yourself.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>You have a better sense of direction than Alastor. I also like your hat.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Don’t let it all go to your head now.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">
  <em>Your’s truly, Rosie.</em>
</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"> </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox -&gt; :D </p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">For the first time in days, Vox felt like he was back in control of the game and all too happy he had another Player 2 out there waving a flag in his corner.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Confident no more hell-pigeons were going to come heat-seeking him, Vox made the streetlamp outside of the hotel flash in Morse ‘all received’, which, did help a rather frazzled Rosie breathe some sigh of relief. The ‘thank-you so much’ Vox added at the end warmed her up enough to where she hoped she could give some of that warmth to the very cold hand she held…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yes, Rosie divulged that Alastor and Vaggie would make a recovery from their wounds, however…Where Vaggie had finally opened her eyes the other day, Alastor has not.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Rosie was keeping diligent watch over him in the sanctity of the Hotel. She leaned down to his unconscious form and nuzzled him, softly speaking, “I’m sorry, but this is how I can keep you safe. I hope you can forgive me in trading a bruised pride for a bruised heart.”</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Meanwhile Vox’ ‘heart’, processor really, was pounding/ wheezing.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">With all the answers he needed, he began making plans on how he was going to hunt down that Exorcist, no doubt it was going to be tough, but if Val was in their keep, surely he still had his hellphone on him? Obviously he might not be getting reception on it in being trapped in a mirror, that’s probably why he never hit the panic button, he was taken so suddenly he never had a chance!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox was so busy trying to think of a curse he could create to help his search, he missed Valentino’s mirror twitching for a second.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">The mirror Val is trapped in is concealing his entire presence – that is a problem, a BIG problem….Vox looked at Val’s tiny mirror…it DID still have traces of the transfer…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox saw it twitch.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He jumped back, surging his electricity, he was NOT about to play with this, but realized its glass was shattered, they couldn’t come through – <em>but were they trying to?!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Come to think of it, when Velvet was attacked, she was wearing clothes Valentino had given her…Could they somehow be tracking down demons Valentino was affiliated with <em>though</em> him? Things he touched, demons he’s been in contact with and vice versa…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox -&gt; &gt;_&gt;;;</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">…..They did have his phone!</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">But that kind of affinity magic is what <em>Angels</em> specialize in, so yeah, there’s totally something more going on here…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox has turned tracking curses on their heads before, tracing them back to the demons that cast him, but miracles…? That was much trickier to do, and it very much depended on the level of the Angel that performed the ‘mystery.’</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">If this was high level Angel, forget it…but…if this was something like a lowly Guardian…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox began writing out his curse as he would a program in the air before him, the markings glowing and hovering, but instead of filling it with malevolence, he added his need for Valentino, his desire of him, lust, affection, to have him again, to be with him again – because to read the miracle trace back, he would need grace, and that was hard, because one, he is a DEMON of HELL, two is an OVERLORD of HELL, and three, he is in HELL for a REASON. Keeping his malevolence underneath his ‘would-be’ grace was making the curse trip all over itself instead of catching fire within the rune markings – ugh, he was going to have to drain a holy artifact from his vault to help channel that energy if his ‘love’ wasn’t enough…</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">But….why wouldn’t it be?</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox finished writing the curse, the spell barely containing itself. Next, he pulled out his phone and set it on the ground in a summon circle. For the final touch, Vox brought up Val’s mirror to his mouth, kissed it and set it next to his phone. He dialed Val’s number, and as it rang, Vox slammed the curse down on top of the phone and mirror.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">He waited with baited breath, watching his phone ring and ring and ring, “Please…please…<em>please…..”</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">His phone’s screen went dark. No answer. The curse lost its glow.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Yet before Vox could sink into despair, the curse lit back up, <em>his hell phone lit up</em>, he was called back – his phone vibrating <em>flashing Valentino’s name!!!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox all but dove for it, sending himself tumbling head over heels as his foot caught his desk and it toppled over with him, just missing crushing his head as the demon sat up and answered, “VAL?! <em>VAL?!</em> VAL BABY CAN YOU HEAR ME?! <em>VAL!! VAL!!!”</em> Vox’s voice was cracked, it was the weakest he had ever sounded, the burn in his throat almost as bad as the one that threatened the hum behind his eyes – there was only a cracking-static response on the other side, “<em>VAL! VAL! PLEASE BABY TALK TO ME”</em> – but only the static cackled back, until –</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><b><em>“Hello?”</em></b> the voice was barely legible, but even still Vox knew, <em>knew</em> in his heart that <em>wasn’t </em>Val, and then the call dropped, and the curse broke.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Vox wasted no time – he pulled his inner recording of the voice, cleaned it up as best he could, and scanned every audio file he had access to, which was, almost everything in Hell that wasn’t secured – it was a long shot, but his gut told him to leave nothing to chance – <em>and he got a hit!</em></p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Kind of, he only got one match for the voice, but it was enough, the soundbite matched an audio file an employee of I.M.P had on their work phone.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Hacking deeper into this company’s system was <em>not</em> an issue, turns out the soundbite was part of a hit-file they had for a client, but the folder didn’t provide any further details except a blurry picture that could only be cleaned up into a hooded figure, a voice message that said, “I have no other choice,” and a note that said ‘ABSOLUTELY F-ING NOT’; in fact it looked like they erased much of what was once stored in their rather crude system. Vox dug further, quickly referencing the info he pulled, and unfortunately shaking down the client that requested the hit was also a dead end since short research showed they got wiped out 3 years ago to angel Exorcists. Ugh, <em>damn angels.</em> Regaining the lost case files was not possible, alas, but this little slip-up in covering their tracks was the best lead the TV demon had to add to Rosie’s intel in helping tracking this fucker down.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal"><em>Well then,</em> Vox would go visit this little <em>company</em> and see if he could jog their memory on this mysterious case. They knew enough that the intended hit was not to be trifled with WAY before this whole fiasco blew up, that in itself could be a nice tidbit to blackmail them with.</p><p class="yiv7201364031ydpce0e1beMsoNormal">Plan set, Vox would not stop until Valentino was recovered back in [his arms] Hell, or <em>everyone</em> involved in his disappearance were smoldering cinders blowing in the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I'll Be Back"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feels! And Loona! :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooh, this one got longer too! Yay! X3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[I.M.P Headquarters. 9:28pm. 3/4/xxx6 BV (Before Vox)]</p><p>Blitzo was darting all about the I.M.P. conference room that was set up like a movie theater, pointing a newly purchased universal remote at every piece of equipment he could (grant it, Blitzo was doing everything manually himself, he was just trying to show the remote what a good electronic was supposed to do) “Lights check! Curtains closed check! Refreshing carbonated beverage with vodka check! Popcorn check! Bootleg of Terminator 2 Judgement Day in 3D that is totally not foreshadowing in any way possible, cheeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” –</p><p>“CAN WE JUST WATCH THE MOVIE BLITZ???” Loona barked.</p><p>“Sure Loonie, as soon as I’m positive this experience is going to be <em>perfect –</em> because after these past BAT-ASS INSANE WEEKS caused by a one <em>Prince Misplaced-My-Fannie Pack</em>, we deserve to lay back, turn our minds off, and enjoy senseless violence rather than articulate it~”</p><p>Moxxie finished his drink quickly, “I must say sir that this company outing, even though it is indoors, is a bit more <em>thoughtful</em> than our usual escapades.”</p><p>“And I’m surprised I didn’t have to fake a kidnapping plot to get you to come – <em>no pun intended – “</em> Blitzo waved the movie around, “This doesn’t seem like something you’d ogle your poggles for anyway, although admittedly it could use a few musical numbers~”</p><p>“Agreed, but this movie, as-is, is presumed to be the greatest action film of all-time, and even though it is not my typical taste of feature films, I can appreciate the craft that went into making it” –</p><p>Millie finished her drink, “Yeah, but just think if these, <em>Terminator </em>things were actually real, it would put us out of business so fast” –</p><p>“Yeah well, give it about 10 years,” Blizo crossed his arms, taking a seat between Millie and Loona, “Have you seen what they’re making at Boston Market? We gotta get the pie while the gettin’s GOOD” –</p><p>“That’s a restaurant, sir” –</p><p>“And they’re serving up the human race on silver platter!” Blitzo fiddled with the remote in hand, “Which is why I’m teaching this little lovely addition to our family what to shoot and what not to at an early age.”</p><p>“That’s a remote, <em>sir.</em> It doesn’t even have batteries in it!”</p><p>“Can we PLEASE just get this over with and watch the film now?” Loona groaned.</p><p>“Alright, alright, everyone’s butt properly mashed?”</p><p>“Sssssssssure” –</p><p>“Okay let’s see what you’ve learned my widdle B2,” Blitzo put in the batteries and pointed the universal remote at the screen and pressed play – “ASTA-LA-PASTA BABY~!” alas the universal remote was true to its name and turned on the room emergency flood lights as well, blinding everyone the moment the film started –</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” –</p><p>Blitzo grabbed the remote with both of his hands attempting to choke it, “B2 HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!”</p><p>“THEY’RE ALREADY STARTING TO TAKE OVER!!,” Millie cried –</p><p>Moxxie tried to shield Millie’s eyes against the powerful light leaving his own exposed, “IT BURNS” –</p><p>Blitzo pressed the off button and turned off the entire building they were in.</p><p>[I.M.P Headquarters. 10:36pm. 3/4/xxx6 BV]</p><p>Blitzo was stomping around the conference room with his hellphone in hand, everyone holding an ice pack to their head, still sporting a headache from the –penetrating– light, “Look, all I’m saying is this building is TOTALLY at risk to a cyberattack!.....Well don’t come CRYIN’ to ME when a T-1000 gives you the ULTIMATE FINGER!!” (*uogh*). He turned back to his peoples, room entirely lit by candlelight, “Let’s, try this shit again shall we? We are here to have a <em>fun-filled-now-by-candlelight-because-our-electrical-grid-is-SHIT-3D-movie-night experience!”</em></p><p>The film projector was now powered by Blitzo’s eels (a trustworthy bunch).</p><p>Loona rubbed her head, “Da – Blitz, I don’t know if I can stomach 3D right now, this shit hurts worse than a hangover” –</p><p>“I must concur sir, is there any way we can post-pone” –</p><p>“NO! We must come together right here, right now and show every single one of the Skynet motherfuckers spying on us that we will NOT be crippled by our codependency upon them! We’re having this movie night because we all need to realize and understand that its times like these that separate us from our future robot dominatrixes! I mean sure we’re creatures from Hell, but even with Hell, you gotta <em>believe~”</em></p><p>Loona growled, <em>“Oh here we go” –</em></p><p>Blitzo literally got on a soap box, “We wouldn’t even <em>have </em>this business if people didn’t feel unbridled rage, and anger, jealousy, pain, or anguish against those that have done them <em>wrong!</em> Robots can’t feel that! Robots cannot feel FUCK-<em>ALL!</em> They’re just flashing lights and wires, and metal, and stolen IPs all melted together in a cacophony of idealizations that only serves to screw over the common MAN!”</p><p>Moxxie looked to Millie, “What is he even talking about?”</p><p>“Just nod your head Moxxie, just, nod your head.”  </p><p>“Even though this movie is filled with pro-cyborg propaganda, it is ultimately about triumphing over a timeline doomed by humankind’s disregard for playing God and being absolute butt-sluts for a nuclear holocaust” –</p><p>Loona gave Blitzo the stank eye, <em>“Actually,</em> the movie is about the folly of man’s arrogance giving rise to robot overlords, yet it’s still the same flawed human condition that rescues them by allowing a cyborg to appreciate human life by learning from your mistakes, unconditional love, and self-sacrifice. Also, listening to wome –”</p><p>“How, wonderfully spoken Loona,” said Moxxie, “You <em>can</em> feel, <em>feelings.”</em></p><p>She flipped him off. “I’m still a Hellhound, fuck you and your salad” –</p><p>
  <em>“Why bring my salad into this!?”</em>
</p><p>“Sure Loonie what you said <em>is</em> in there, but let’s be honest with ourselves that the main reason this film scores so many points is watching the T-800 pull out a mini-gun and celebrate an early Easter by scrambling the Po-po like an EGG” –</p><p>“True,” said Loona.</p><p>Blitzo finally took a seat again, a little too close to Loona for her liking, “Now, let’s treasure this evening for the time we get to spend together like this as friends, as family, as just, lovers” –</p><p>“SIR” –</p><p>“BLITZ” –</p><p>– “LOVERS of <em>MOVIES</em> with a high body count, guns, explosions, mayhem, the best ass-shot in all cinema, and giving Arnold Schwarzenegger a pop culture staple powerful enough to excuse his rampant cheating scandals! 3D glasses <em>ON!”</em></p><p>Everyone (regrettably) removed their ice packs and put on the paper glasses, “Okay on the count of three, one, two, <em>threeeeeee~!”</em> Blitzo ran up to the player and pressed play manually, but as soon as he ran back to his seat, there were suddenly two narrowed red eyes glaring at the lot of them on the screen –</p><p>“Aw shit did this freeze” –</p><p>And Vox phased in through the projection, almost like how the T-800 warped in through time and space…</p><p>Moxxie and Millie latched onto each other, Loona made herself flat against the couch, and, Blizto blinked, “Holy shit they were not kidding with the 3D taking over your viewing experience” –</p><p>Everyone’s hair all over their bodies got the tingles from the sheer electrical power humming through Vox’s veins, he cleared his throat and folded his arms, “I need your hound, <em>the grimoire,</em> and your physical records.”</p><p>Everyone was starring in shock, except for Blitzo who raised a hand, “….You forgot to say please” –</p><p>Vox snarled as all 10,000 megawatts circulating as his beck and call began rattling the tiny office space – popping off every electronic and appliance –</p><p>Blitzo jumped up, “Woah, woah, woah! Chill, chill, CHILL – OKAY! OKAY! I SAID OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!”</p><p>Vox lowered the voltage, but still let an annoyed hum circulate around the room – Blitzo shoved himself between the Overlord and his peoples – “Listen, we’ll tell you anything you want, just PLEASE, spare my eels!”</p><p>Millie, Moxxie, and Loona -&gt; :/</p><p>“Your <em>what?”</em></p><p>“Haha, watt” –</p><p>
  <em>“Millie” –</em>
</p><p>“MY EELS” – Blitzo threw himself at his fried eels shriveled bodies, totally burnt up from the overload – Vox stomped on Blitzo’s back, pinning him flat to the ground with his kabayaki special –</p><p>“Let’s get something <em>clear</em> here,” said the Overlord, “the ONLY reason I haven’t scattered every single ONE of your ephemeral atoms to the wind is because there <em>is</em> something stored <em>somewhere</em> in the far recesses of <em>someone’s</em> memory that I very much would like to know.”</p><p>Blitzo almost broke his neck to turn and look at Vox and grunt out, “So what you’re saying is the great media TV head demon that spies on everything from peeing grandmas to humping puppies DOESN’T know something?” Vox shocked him through his foot – “AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAK” –</p><p>“STOP IT!” Loona cried out –</p><p>Moxxie bowed himself over at Vox’s feet, “Please, Mr. Vox, Overlord, s-sir, we’re willing to cooperate, surely we can come to some understanding, eh, m-<em>mercy”</em> –</p><p>“Mercy?” Vox’s toothy grin only grew bending down toward him, “Mercy implies <em>guilt,</em> do you have an <em>inkling</em> why I’m here, <em>little imp?”</em> Vox touched the tip of Moxxie’s chin, making his hair stand every which way –</p><p><em>“Ah” –</em> Moxxie feeling the voltage ready to surge into his body and toast his ass – “No sir, I <em>honestly</em> have <em>no clue”</em> –</p><p>“Allow me to shine some light on the situation” – Vox snapped his fingers and revived the flood lights to their overwhelming brilliance – and to really stick it, he made them strobe –</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAA” –</p><p>“WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THOSE LIGHTS?!” –</p><p>Vox shut them off, leaving everyone seeing spots, poor Moxxie almost frothing at the mouth in Millie’s arms <strong><em>– “HAND ME THOSE GODDAMN PAPER RECORDS, RIGHT, FUCKING, NOW!!!”</em></strong></p><p>Loona placed them in his hand quick as a flash– “Hm.” Vox leaned on his hip as he scanned the paper records into his head like a fax machine –</p><p>Blitzo cradled the dead sea life in his twitching hands, his whole body shuddering and ticking from the surge through him, “Yeah, (*sniff*), sure, make yourself at home <em>you moth ball licker” –</em></p><p>Loona pleaded – “BLITZ” –</p><p>“THESE WERE YOUR SIBLINGS LOONA, THEY WERE SO YOUNG – AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAK” –</p><p>“STOP, PLEASE!”</p><p><strong><em>“And the grimoire?”</em></strong> Vox growled.</p><p>Loona threw the book at him (literally), and Vox caught it single-handedly. She snarled, “You know, you can get in trouble for using this too…!”</p><p>The look that Vox gave her nearly made Loona swallow her tongue, <em>“You shouldn’t even have it, hound. </em>Let’s not start pointing fingers at <em>who’s</em> violating <em>what </em>– there are two very different sets of rules for two very different sets of classes, and something tells me you can’t afford paying such steep penalties~”</p><p>Blitzo tried wiggling himself out from under Vox’s foot, “AND YET FOR ALL YOU’VE GOT YOU AFFLUENT TALL GLASS OF PISS, YOU’RE STILL <em>‘REDUCED’</em> COMING TO US – AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA” –</p><p>“WILL YOU STOP SHOCKING MY FATHER” –</p><p>Vox looked to Blitzo’s twitching frame, “Ah, a fellow adoptive parent? Well from one father to another, you should keep your daughter on a tighter leash” –</p><p>Blitzo pushed up his charred self, “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AS IF YOU COULD EVER BE A PARENT! YOU SIT ON THAT MOTH’S LAP SO MUCH THAT EVEN SANTA GOES <em>‘DAYUM’ – AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA”</em> –</p><p>Vox snorted as Blitzo twitched, “I supposed Hellspawn would have no regards for punishment! I’ll be happy to give you a discount on one of my classes~”</p><p>Blitzo had a quippy retort, but all he could do at present was cough out smoke.</p><p>Loona was two second from lunging at Vox, but what stopped her was a single look from the TV demon, DARING her to even try it. He had finished processing the paper records, and as expected, there was no trace of the past case, however a carelessly miss-numbered jump in filing gave Vox enough of a hunch to hone in on I.M.P’s secretary, not to mention, it WAS her work phone the audio file was found on…Loona feeling his steel gaze only grow with his smile, making the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up as the voltage that ran through Blitzo was beginning to hum around her –</p><p>“So now what?” said Millie as she laid a groaning Moxxie down gently, “You’ve got the grimoire, you’ve got our records – find what you were looking for yes? <em>No?</em> Maybe if you just come and ask us exactly what you needed you’d already be on your way, <em>Mr. Overturd.”</em></p><p><em>“Millie!”</em> Moxxie squeaked –</p><p>“We in Hell aren’t exactly prime to <em>confession,</em> now are we?” said Vox, “You might have been able to skirt pass with Stolas’ grace in using this grimoire to make a living, however it’s one thing to go against a disgraced cock-sucking poultry dish, <em>it’s quite another</em> to go against the order of the devil himself.”</p><p>Millie crossed her arms, <em>“How do you mean?</em> We’re doing nothing that your shoddy business practices ain’t have to offer” –</p><p><em>“Millie please,”</em> Moxxie squeaked again –</p><p><em>“Really?</em> Even I know reaching out to an Exorcist is <em>strictly prohibited</em> per Lucifer, as well as any religious faction that would infringe on his powers, and according to my research, it looks like you received a client that nigh tempted you to do just that?” –</p><p>“Na-ah,” Millie stood up to her full height, “I know just the client you’re talkin’ about, the hit on a <em>would-be human Exorcist</em> a couple years ago” –</p><p>Vox’s antennae sparked –</p><p>– “and we WERE NOT reaching out, we were hired to KILL them by their so-called friend because they were used as a sacrifice against their will for some mumbo-jumbo about purifying souls!” –</p><p>“A shame you couldn’t carry out the job,” said Vox, “How much would be different today if that were the case…”</p><p>Millie just scoffed, “We might have little regards to punishment, but we have just enough for self-preservation! That whole mess was bad news from the get go! We flat-out REFUSED to do service with the client and destroyed all contact, <em>and</em> reported it to Lucy’s quartet cronies – and they tossed that Exorcist-Reject to the spears!”</p><p>Vox’s interest fell into a frown, “That’s the long and short of it is it?”</p><p>Millie stomped her foot, “It is!”</p><p>“Well then,” Vox removed his foot from Blitzo’s back, but the imp wasn’t getting up anytime soon, the TV demon just shrugged, “Perhaps I <em>shall</em> be on my way.”</p><p>But Millie wasn’t done cutting his ears, ignited by liquid courage or otherwise with Vox’s sheer indifference to them, “See? And all you had to do was ask, but no, you come stompin’ in here, making a mess, electrocuting our poor boss – ”</p><p>“Im’, okodnkudfj;ouuuuusfj” – Blitzo coughed.</p><p>“For a media demon, it’s a wonder you don’t want to carry on a good ol’ conversation! Besides, why are you so intent on finding this Exorcist anyway? What’s to stop us from taking OUR suspicions to Lucy HUH!?”</p><p>“MILLIE” – Moxxie pushed himself up and ran over to her side –and both imps found Vox’s sparking claws a millimeter away from their eyes, the razor sharp ends glowing with beads of ball lightning <strong><em>– </em></strong><em>“You mistake yourself as something initially worth my time, consider my presence here today an act of charity, for it is all the grace I am going to show” – </em>with a snap, an explosion of thunder knocked Millie and Moxxie clear across the room and into the wall, knocking the wind clean out of them both –</p><p>Blitzo pushed himself up, “HEY” – and fell right back down –</p><p>“STOP, just, stop<em>, please,”</em> Loona pulled the TV demon’s attention back to her, “You’ve got what you want” –</p><p>“Correct,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, inciting the last third of his demands – and suddenly Blitzo found all the strength he’d need to stand up –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH” –</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Dad, <em>it’s okay,”</em> Loona breathed –</p><p>
  <em>“NO, NA-AH, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, LISTEN HERE YOU FRY’S DISCOUNT VCR – YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE SOME BIG SHOT OVERLORD, THAT YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND DICK SLAP UP AROUND?!” –</em>
</p><p>“Yes” –</p><p>
  <em>“BARKING ORDERS AND FRYING INNOCENT EELS?! NEWSFLASH YOU OUT-OF-DATE TIVO MONITOR, BUT TODAY’S SPECIAL ISN’T CALAMARI, IT’S TV-YAKI!”</em>
</p><p>Vox raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Moxxie raised his frazzled self, “Sir, calamari is fried <em>squid”</em> –</p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP MOXXIE, WHO’S TALKING TO THE BILLION VOLT VIBRATOR?!” –</p><p>“DAD” –</p><p>Blitzo swung back to Vox, “Listen I’ve dealt with rich, pompous, vindictive, crazy, sadistic a-holes and you ALL” – Vox grabbed Blitzo by his head with his free hand, the little imp’s cheeks squeaking like a chew toy –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But you’ve never dealt with me, a rich, pompous, vindictive, crazy, sadistic, asshole – who has control or sway or BOTH of every media outlet from the reader’s digest you shit with to the porn site you use your customer’s info to buy hours from – and if you THINK your life is invaded enough by your cum-snorting fowl friend, when I’m done with you, everyone will know how hard you cry when you jack-off to Michelle Pfeiffer!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Blitzo: (*blink, blink*)</p><p>Vox let go of Loona and snapped his fingers, creating a shock collar that went around her neck –</p><p>Millie and Moxxie gasped –</p><p><em>“OH FUCK NO”</em> – Blitzo screeched –</p><p>“Dad <em>please</em> just, <em>chill”</em> –</p><p>But Blitzo managed to wiggle out of Vox’s grasp and black flipped off the demon’s chest, landing on his desk and whipped out his sniper rifle, aiming it at Vox, “YOU REJECTED CAMERON FETISH, NOW YOU’VE GONE AND” –</p><p>Vox raised his hand, gathering a bolt of electricity, ready to just splatter the impudent imp all over the wall, but Loona quickly put herself between Blitzo and Vox in a last ditch effort to diffuse the situation, “Dad, he needs me to track down the Exorcist” –</p><p>Vox let the blot fizzle out in his hand, “Well well, unlike the rest of you, the hound knows her place.”</p><p>“But, <em>Loonie…”</em> reluctantly Blitzo lowered his aim, biting his lip with big Gibli tears growing in his eyes.</p><p>“Dad, I’ll be okay,” she lied, “A hound’s nose never forgets, I’ll find my way back home, remember?”</p><p>Vox craned his neck over, “Aaaaaaand <em>scene.</em> Got that all out of your system? Great! Next shot will be a <em>real </em>tear jerker.”</p><p><em>“Count on it,”</em> Blitzo growled, clutching his rifle.</p><p>Vox lifted Loona’s face with a pointed claw, “Now, you’re going to help me find that Exorcist real fast now, aren’t you, sweetpea?”</p><p>“Faster than how long you last in bed,” Loona quipped.</p><p>Vox flicked her forehead making Blitzo absolutely STEAMING, but there was nothing the imp dad could do, except watch Vox grip Loona’s wrist and use the grimoire to teleport himself and his baby away.</p><p>Blitzo dropped to his knees and erupted: “FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.”</p><p>Millie helped Moxxie onto the couch, then crossed her arms, “So, Michelle Pfeiffer huh?”</p><p>Blitzo whipped around to her, “My daughter <em>just </em>got kidnapped, and THAT’S what you’re concerned about!?”</p><p>“Just seems a little tame for your usual affairs.”</p><p>“She reminds me of <em>you</em> okay, that’s a COMPLIMENT!”</p><p>“Sir, I know you’re not keen into asking Prince Stolas for assistance, but if there ever was a time of need…”</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t” –</em>
</p><p>“But Sir” –</p><p>“How do YOU think it’s gonna be received that we gave Stolas’ grimoire up huh? That’s TWO grimoires that’s been sacked by FUCKING HUMANS – DEAD OR ALIVE!?”</p><p>“…This is, unfortunately true…So what do we do?”</p><p>While Moxxie sank down, Blitzo was on the move looking about floorboards –</p><p>“We trust in Loona,” said Millie, “She’s one tough cookie, she’s too valuable, and her instincts too smart for that overpriced sack of wires to really hurt her, we just got to have confidence in her to keep her head on right, it’s…all we’ve got right now, besides! If Terminator 2 is to teach us anything about a robot going on a journey with a problematic child with a heart of sugar and hardtack, it’s that this is all going to end with, uh, um, how <em>does</em> that movie end anyway?”</p><p>As Millie talked, Blitzo had pulled out a black box from underneath a floorboard, and plucked from it with a pair of tongs a glowing bullet that had to be dropped <em>precisely</em> into his sniper rifle, “I’ll tell you one thing,” Blitzo cocked the gun, turning the weapon a shade of opal that began to burn his hands, <strong>“It doesn’t end well for the <em>robot.”</em></strong></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>[8:56pm]</p><p>Vox: Angel, I need to speak with you ASAP.</p><p>Vox: Let me know when you’re done with the shoot and I’ll meet you at the Studio in Val’s suite.</p><p>[10:01pm]</p><p>Angel Dust: Done.</p><p>By the time Angel Dust got up to Val’s room, Vox was already there, sifting through his hellphone. Once Vox saw Angel, he put his phone away, “Hey” – and totally noticed Angel Dust with some new <em>markings </em>that made him look like he just got out a war zone –</p><p>Angel Dust was quick to reply with a snark, “Like my new look? It’s for the shoot. Battle damage is all the rage these days, people <em>really</em> get their jollies off to someone who can come out of a scrape.”</p><p>“I bet after YASDLMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR” – Vox grabbed his head as his mouth scrambled up like a wire caught in a fan – and he remembered <em>‘OH YEAH THE SEAL OF SILENCE, YOU CANNOT LET OUT THAT YOU KNOW ANGEL DUST WAS PART OF TEAM FUCK THE EXORCISTS – </em>KILLING <em>THEM, </em>KILLING<em> THE EXORCISTS’ –</em> but for what it’s worth, Vox had to hand it to Angel Dust for the cover story, there was no way he could come out of such a fight unscathed, and it’s not that Angel Dust looked ‘bad’ by any means, fuck he’s seen him come out of Val’s room with worse….makeup……</p><p>…….</p><p>………………………………………………………………ah.</p><p>Normally, Valentino would pitch a FIT if Angel Dust was marred by any means because it meant a drop in price, and that was about all that reigned in the moth’s horror if Angel Dust pissed him off….Well Angel had no cause to worry about the moth <em>now,</em> did he?</p><p>And it made Vox appreciate all the more just how much Rosie was risking in giving Vox the chance to <em>even go</em> after Valentino. It was in her best interest, Angel Dust’s, EVERYONE at the Hotel that Valentino gets smoked, that the VVV alliance crumbles…And she STILL reached out. Rosie was <em>his</em> “friend”, Angel Dust was <em>not,</em> and as long as Valentino had reign over Angie, that was how it was gonna be.</p><p>But Val isn’t here now, is he?</p><p>Even so with Vox going after Val, there was no guarantee in bringing him back. If that’s the case, the least he could do was get revenge, however what beef Vox could even conjure up and take out on the spider demon for withholding information about Valentino’s whereabouts was mull and moot. Angel Dust was in every sense of the word, <em>an enemy, </em>but he’s Valentino’s charge and of Rosie’s camp, like Alastor, and (*INHALE*) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.</p><p>Hate the game, not the player, but this was starting to trek into 4D chess moves now. Vox couldn’t let on how much he knows and jeopardize Rosie, for as powerful as Seals of Silences were, anyone can take a <em>hint.</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Angel Dust just stared at Vox as the TV demon had his inner warring. He was expecting Vox to at least tell him off for, <em>something,</em> and yet, Vox was just acting so <em>off </em>himself<em>, well,</em> Angel Dust could more than easily guess the cause of that. He should be happy Vox and Velvet were suffering so much in the wake of Valentino getting swiped, but he just wanted confirmation that Valentino was NEVER coming back, because as long as that Exorcist was still out there, theoretically, so was Valentino…Angel Dust could feel the power of the contract that bound him to Val get weaker by the day, hour almost, but it wasn’t, completely <em>gone, yet.</em></p><p>Vox knew Angel Dust was still bound given him still performing duties to the studio. Should he have asked how heavy the chains were binding Angel Dust in regards to Val’s well-being?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Would Angel Dust have told him the truth?</p><p>Hm.</p><p>Could Vox even DO anything to Angel Dust without Rosie back-clapping on him?</p><p>
  <em>Would Vox want to upset Rosie~?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*uncomfortable silence*~</em>
</p><p>Angel Dust sighed and rolled his eyes, antsy to get on with whatever was needing to get on, “Are you, like in, <em>needin’</em> anything?”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Vox squeaked – getting his circuits in order –</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p><em>“Y e a h “</em> – oh this isn’t going well, what did Vox even call Angel Dust in for again?</p><p>Angel Dust cleared his throat, “You know, after the other day where you, <em>you,</em> kinda <em>lost it?</em> You need a handjob, or –” Angel Dust <em>was</em> half expecting Vox to come <em>a-calling</em> eventually, given his main squeeze hasn’t been around to ‘drain the swamp’ – and since the TV Demon hadn’t been touched in <em>so long,</em> Angel rationed it shouldn’t take up too much time –</p><p>“Oh yeah THAT, haha – nah, I just want Val [*aww~*] – I MEAN – there’s just, <em>SO MUCH</em> on my mind you know? That’s him and not him, and everything in between, thoughtsssssssss – by the way the pizza was great, it really was,” Vox gave Angel Dust a double pistol snap and wink, “so thank-you for that.”</p><p>Angel Dust just cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>Vox blinked, “….su-slut?”</p><p>
  <em>YOU ARE SO TOTALLY IN CONTROL VOX, A+ GOOD JOB.</em>
</p><p>“Heard ya,” said Angie, “Listen if there’s a better time to go on about this, I kinda need to get back downstairs, I don’t want Val to –”</p><p><strong><em>“DO WHAT?!</em></strong> <em>SDFFFFLKNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” –</em></p><p>Inner Vox: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!</p><p>“I was gonna say get on my ass when he gets back, but come to think of it, <em>he’s been gone for over two weeks now Vox!</em> You’re part calculator, <em>do the math!”</em></p><p>All the lightbulbs in Val’s room suddenly blew out and the entire block shuddered as Vox struggled to keep himself in check. Angel Dust wasn’t playing with fire here, he was playing with <em>a live wire,</em> but the fwuffy spider didn’t even so much as flinch when he was thrown into the dark with Vox, and Vox’s screen, the natural glow of his body, and suit, became the only means of light aside from what slipped through Valentino’s blinds.</p><p>Angel Dust gulped, trying to hold down the tremors in his gut, determined to keep the façade up. He braced for anything because even though his value may have spared him from some of Valentino’s most abhorrent punishments, Vox was another story. Where Valentino held back for monetary reasons, Vox only did so on account of sourcing, and that alone was sending red flags to Angel Dust, <em>‘He knows something…’</em> he thought…<em>’He must…what ELSE would he need of me…?’</em> Angel fought to keep a straight face, but if playing Poker with Husker taught him anything, he’s an open book when dealt a bad hand, and Vox certainly had ways of making any would-be warblers SQUEAL. Angel Dust tried to reassure himself that there was no way Vox could know anything of what he knows, of what he’s been through, not with how careful his people have been, someone of the Hotel would have literally had to divulge the information over to Vox, and no one would do that…</p><p>[Oh sweetie, your back is gonna be sore for more than one reason.]</p><p>Angel Dust knew how desperate Vox was getting in regards to information on Valentino if him breaking down on him over the phone was any indication, and if Val could have secret ‘Angelic’ contacts…why wouldn’t Vox?!</p><p><strong>Narrator:</strong> Because Vox has evil standards and Val has no standards.</p><p>Angel Dust began to sweat, he also remembered the other day he saw Velvet’s goons causing a ruckus, nothing out of the ordinary, so he didn’t pay much mind to it at the time, but as they ran out an antique shop <em>known </em>for their pricey AF <em>mirrors</em>, they were COVERED in shards of glass…His mouth ran dry. <em>Vox is the Overlord of Media</em>, he has ways of procuring information, so what he knows, so would Velvet by extension…Any rebellious spark sizzled and petered out in the spider. Perhaps he himself had even said too much in poking the bear and upsetting Vox enough to almost short out the city again.</p><p>Pizza won’t solve this!</p><p>Vox took a deep breath, clasped his hands before his mouth, and spoke in the tone of a tight-rope artist holding an egg in a spoon in their mouth while walking over lava – and <em>still</em> startled Angel Dust, “Yes, it’s been two weeks. And we both know better, <strong><em>don’t we?”</em></strong></p><p>“I can only deal with what’s in front of me.”</p><p>Vox took another breath to calm himself, noting the sudden change in Angel Dust’s demeanor, <em>“Likewise.”</em> Which clued him in that Angel Dust was already onto him.</p><p>The spider could feel his fluff starting to stand up, but from nerves or Vox’s electrical synapsis, he couldn’t say.</p><p>It’s best to keep this brief, for both their sakes. “So then let’s talk about the present,” said Vox, “let’s talk about right now, which brings me to why I’ve summoned you here in the first place, and that is to tell you that I am leaving you in charge of the Studio for 48 hours beginning at midnight tonight.”</p><p>Angel Dust knew better than to ask why. “Alright. Cool, anything else? Got any requests on what to film?”</p><p>Vox pursed his lips, dog-walking the notion, “I think Velvet might have some, but she has other means to attend to as of right now, but do humor her if she submits any.”</p><p>That brought Angel Dust back to center a bit, he crossed one set of arms while rubbing his head with the other, “Yeah, yeah, <em>great.”</em></p><p><em>Peck, peck, peck, peck,</em> Angel Dust and Vox looked at the window and saw Rosie’s main Hell-pigeon Jasper (which was more like a, a pigeon-eagle-crow-beast) tapping on the glass with a look that said <em>‘Let me in, or I am coming in’</em> with beady eyes as obsidian as Rosie’s.</p><p>Vox moved fast in opening the window and letting Jasper in, both he and Angel perplexed (and yet knowing for VERY different reasons) on why Rosie’s familiar was doing a ‘wellness check.’</p><p>“COOOO-COOO-CAAAAAAW-COOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</p><p>“…I don’t speak Hell-pigeon.”</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>Jasper cleared their throat, <em>“Perhaps you speak gay disaster?”</em> That was Rosie’s voice, she was talking through Jasper.</p><p>Vox gulped, he did trip the Seal of Silence’s, eh ‘silence’ power <em>twice</em> just now<em>,</em> “…..Hi Rosie.”</p><p>“What’s up ma?” said Angel Dust.</p><p>Both of them were sweating bullets.</p><p>“I see you two are having a meeting so I will keep this brief. Sweet Angie, I meant to give you this trinket this morning, I think it accents your outfit rather well.” Jasper threw up a wilting flower brooch (that was in a sealed bag at least).</p><p><strong>Code for Angel Dust:</strong> Put this on so I can protect you. You’re in danger.</p><p>“Thanks ma.” Angel wasted no time attaching the brooch to himself with trembling hands, it was a comfort knowing Rosie had his back [OH SWEETIE] –</p><p>Vox was aware of what Rosie’s flower brooches do from fights with other Overlords she was involved with in the past. These artifacts provide a great deal of protection, and are very difficult to craft with the materials needed. He recognized the one that Angel was now wearing of Rosie’s finest makes…No doubt she used them in the fight against the Exorcists to protect herself and others, most likely exhausting her collection if Angel Dust still came back with bruises and slashes. This brooch could very well be of the last Rosie had, if not her own personal one with what power it had left from the wilted petals.</p><p>Vox tried to keep a level face as Jasper turned to him, speaking in a <em>tone,</em> “Well, Overlord Vox. I see you’re tossing a yarn as ever.”</p><p><strong>Code for Vox:</strong> ARE YOU IN NEED OF A LESSON IN THE MEANING OF SILENCE!? DO I HAVE TO DISPATCH YOUR ENTIRE NETWORK FROM THE ROOTS?! DO NOT TEST WHAT LENIENCY IS AFFORDED TO YOUR PLIGHT FOR YOU HAVE NONE – AND SHOULD YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT ANGEL DUST – I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU WERE ASSEMBLED, UNDERSTOOD?! YOU DETRITUS TWAT OF TECHNOLOGICAL EXCREMENT!</p><p>“I have only business with Angel, nothing more” –</p><p><strong>Code for Rosie:</strong> I am fragile right now and I am trying.</p><p>“In fact my business with him is now thus concluded and we shall be parting ways.”</p><p><strong>Code for Rosie: </strong>He doesn’t know that I know what y’all know about Valentino, yo. I am a master of the double speak. A baker of kneaded dialogue. A twister that is all tongue.</p><p>“Oh~?” said Jasper!Rosie, “How couth of you to volunteer the clear heels unoccupied by Valentino.”</p><p><strong>Code for Vox: </strong>If you don’t want to suffer the same fate as Val BE SMARTER ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS YOU 5 WATT BLUB.</p><p>“I’m practically his <em>reflection!”</em> said Vox.</p><p>“Pfft, if you say so,” Angel Dust shrugged.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know so.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>And in those three little words, both Vox and Angel Dust screamed internally so loud they made their own ears and speakers ring.</p><p>Inner Vox: I AM AN IDIOT, I AM AN IDIOT, I AM AN IDIOT</p><p>Inner Angel Dust: WHAT WHAT WHAT</p><p>Inner Both: DOES HE KNOW?!?!?!?!?!</p><p>Inner Rosie: I have a type and it is blowhard entertainers. Yaaaaaaaaay.</p><p>There was barely any control now as Vox and Angel Dust both went on face journeys that said enough to rat themselves out to each other’s heightened suspicions – really it was Angel Dust who was getting a speed read through Revelations – but Vox didn’t need any more wrenches thrown his way, much less a <em>magnet</em> –</p><p>“CAAW! CAW COOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</p><p>They looked to Jasper who eyes were glowing RED –</p><p>Inner Vox: I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY</p><p>Inner Angel Dust: I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY</p><p>It was Vox’s face Jasper ruffled their feathers to, “Well indeed it seems business here is all wrapped up in nice neat little bow!”</p><p><strong>Code for Vox:</strong> Am I surprised you screwed the pooch? Should I be? You stupid TV.</p><p>“I’ll see Angel home safely. Good evening to you, Overlord Vox.”</p><p><strong>Code for Vox:</strong> You are on your own for EVERYTHING else. Fucker.</p><p>Angel Dust had nothing further to say himself per SHOCK and was escorted by Jasper into the elevator, although he much would rather have just fallen down the shaft instead.</p><p>Vox was left alone in Val’s suite. He reasoned that Rosie was going to spin this into whatever she could to protect herself and allies, and that was perfectly fine with him; he’s already a villain to so many, he’d be glad to play his role quite properly if it meant letting Rosie keep her status quo for a little bit longer. It was the very least he could do for a <em>friend.</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Velvet swung a set of keys around her finger, looking down at the rest of Hell from her guest room window, Vark happily panting in her lap as she lay in bed, “So, you’re giving me,” she gripped the keys, <em>“ev’rything?”</em></p><p>“All of it, from my station to the studio.”</p><p>“After 48 hours from midnight tonight?”</p><p>“Right, if I don’t return mind you, so don’t go burning stuff just yet.”</p><p>“I mean, are you trying to get me to root for you <em>not</em> coming back?”</p><p>“Considering what you do and don’t barbecue, I mean it should be more than enough for you to build that sugar-cone-coma-dream-big-top empire you’ve been on and on about.”</p><p>“Yeah, but, I was, kinda hoping I could have some, investors, you know…” Velvet watched as Vox continued to instruct his underlings, imps, and servants on what to do in his absence, most not questioning the orders – she got up from her bed (Vark having a sad in her absence), trying to hobble over to Vox – “Alright! You got me, point one for Vox in pranks, I mean it’s no cake-in-the-face, but even that has a couple eggs in there~!”</p><p>Vox was unmoved.</p><p>Velvet continued, “You almost had me there for a sec, I mean, how could you POSSIBLY go after Val without me? Half the time you barely remember to even wipe your browser history!”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> the web browser.”</p><p>“All the more reason! Just give me two squats of a hussie and I’ll get myself ready” –</p><p>“You’re not coming Velvet.”</p><p>“Ah-HA, good one, <em>good one,”</em> Velvet patted Vox’s arms, trying to use her small frame to hold him to her attention, “If only the commitment you have for this joke could be used for, I dunno, series, games, boyfriends, <em>alliances” –</em></p><p>Vox could feel Velvet’s fingers start to dig into his elbows, yet he was resolute in his resolve. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, Velvet would never make it easy, and even though the difficulty Velvet and Valentino brought upon Vox was widely different, it was no less equally exhausting on his processor.</p><p>Vox’s flat expression did not change as Velvet’s gaping smile began to slide into a toothy frown, “Like, I know you’d <em>never, EVER, abandon</em> Vark, so, why, why, <em>WHY</em>, would even <strong>THINK</strong> of leaving <strong><em>ME?”</em></strong></p><p>“It’s only two days, if all goes well” –</p><p>“And to <strong>MAKE IT</strong> go <em>WELL,</em> I’m coming!”</p><p>“No you’re not” –</p><p>“Yes I am” –</p><p>“No”-</p><p>
  <em>“Yes” –</em>
</p><p>“No” –</p><p>
  <em>“YES! OR I’LL BURN YOUR PENTHOUSE AND THE STATION TO THE GROUND!”</em>
</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>Velvet let go of Vox and tried to conjure forth flames, but all that sputtered from her hands was barely a puff of smoke that Vox blew in her face. He turned to leave making Velvet lunge for him, but he easily side-stepped out the way and she fell unceremoniously to the ground – Vark trotted up to her side, but she was in no mood to humor the shark puppo as she pushed herself up on wobbly knees –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I DON’T NEED MY POWERS TO KILL THEM!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Kill who?”</p><p>
  <strong>“THE EXORCIST! EVERYONE THAT TOOK VAL FROM <em>US!</em> YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE, YOU JUST CAN’T! WHAT, YOU – YOU THINK YOU’RE GONNA LOCK ME IN THIS ROOM?”</strong>
</p><p>“Pretty much yeah” –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“BULLSHIT – I AM THE FUCKING HARLEQUIN OVERLORD” –</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You don’t even know what that word <em>means”</em> –</p><p>“IT’S COOLER THAN CLOWN” –</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>Velvet was beside herself – <strong><em>“I’M COMING WITH YOU AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME!”</em></strong></p><p>Vox held out a hand, Velvet grasped for it, and he yanked it out of reach, making her wonky stance drop her down again. She slammed her fist on the ground, cracking the floor – <strong><em>“I HATE YOU!”</em></strong></p><p>“Most daughters hate their fathers anyhow.”</p><p><strong><em>“WHAT IF</em></strong><em> YOU don’t, come, ba’ck,”</em> Velvet voice broke in mid-sentence. As grueling as this was for Velvet, it was <em>torturous</em> for Vox, <em>“You need a Player 2, </em>(*gulp*)<em> you need someone to watch your back, they took Val when he was alone, you can’t go alone...you just can’t…” – </em>oh her tears were starting to peel her makeup off…</p><p>And Vox <em>wasn’t </em>going alone, truthfully, but there was no way he was going to risk Velvet, especially when she didn’t have her full powers at her disposal.</p><p>Vark nuzzled Velvet while making a pouty face at Vox as Velvet gathered herself up.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not a little girl” –</em>
</p><p>“Then stop acting like it” –</p><p>“I’M NOT WEAK” –</p><p>“Never said you were” –</p><p>“You might lock me in here, but my clowns will bust me OUT” –</p><p><em>“I doubt that,</em> I just sent 500 pounds of the finest cocaine to your circus – so I <em>seriously</em> doubt they’ll even be able to get up to take a shit” –</p><p><em>“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”</em> Velvet was ready to spit fire and acid in Vox’s face minus her powers, “SO THAT’S IT HUH?”</p><p>“Yup” – Vox couldn’t drag this one any longer, he needed his head on right, he needed his circuits clear, and right on queue Velvet picked up the slack as she always did, so faithfully, and twisted her despair into a snarl,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“GO, GO ON THEN! IN TWO DAYS IT’S MINE, ALL MINE! I’LL ERASE YOUR ENTIRE HENTAI COLLECTION AND I’LL MAKE THE DANCERS DO THE MACERENA ALL DAY!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Anything you want Vie.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“PLAYING THE LONG GAME HERE I DID! I WON, ME! I’M THE WINNER! YOU GO ON AND GET GROUND INTO DUST! I MIGHT BE THE CLOWN, BUT YOU’RE THE FOOL!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You’re right, take it for what it is,” if this was the last time Vox was going to see Velvet, he could have said so much more, but he was short on both words and time, “…I’m sorry Velvet, truly, I am…Take care of her Vark. Later.”</p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye.</p><p>Vox locked Velvet in via key and curse and left before he could hear her screaming rage break into sobs as she held her face in her hands, her makeup coming off in streaks, dripping and staining the floor – she then turned her fury onto her room, smashing everything she could swing her fists into until they were bloody and raw, and she fell knee slacked to the floor….</p><p>Vark nudged Velvet and licked her face.</p><p>“Your owner is mean, <em>so mean,”</em> she cried, Vark agreed with a bark, “It’s not fair (*hic*). Changing the rules up in the middle of the game...?”</p><p>Yet since when has any Overlord ever played fair? And Velvet felt so, so stupid, <em>this hurts so much!</em> How could she let this happen to herself?! She was the prankster! And yet the joke is on her.</p><p>Vark whined. He made himself into water and slipped out under the door for a sec and slipped right back in with some tissues in his mouth so Velvet could wipe her face.</p><p>“Who’s gonna play with me now huh? (*sniff*). I just wanted to have fun with some friends you know?” Vark licked a tear off her nose, and Velvet hugged the shark demon, sobbing again, <em>“I never meant to find love…”</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Do you understand everything I’ve told you, Angel?”</p><p>The spider demon was sitting on a chair in a back room in the hotel, his head in his hands, Rosie was standing opposite of him, hands clasped before her waist. Angel Dust finally responded to Rosie by standing up aggressively and ripping the brooch off himself, throwing it to her, she caught it, but the impact no doubt stung her hand from the force.</p><p>Rosie -&gt; =n=;;</p><p>She wasn’t expecting Angel Dust to take what she had to tell him well, “Thank-you for not shattering this, but I have other pieces that could use some rearrangements if you –”</p><p><em>“YOU NEED IT MORE THAN ME – ROSIE – F-FUCK, FUCK!! JUST, WHY”</em> – Angel Dust sounded just <em>destroyed –</em> <em>“Why are you putting yourself in this danger when Vaggie JUST woke up, Husker’s wings are broken – Al is over there, fighting to come back from the brink, and now you’ve gone and done THIS!? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU TOO, HUH?!”</em></p><p>Rosie thought he was going to be more mad at, you know, helping Vox in possibly recovering fucking Valentino, and yet –</p><p>
  <em>“Alastor SACRIFICED himself for you!”</em>
</p><p>“I’m returning the favor honestly” –</p><p>
  <em>“HOW?! HOW IS DIGGING YOURSELF ANOTHER GRAVE DOING THAT?!”</em>
</p><p>“This is looking a bit grim, but the long and short of it is that we need that human Exorcist annihilated” –</p><p>
  <em>“Gabriel said he would take care of finding them!”</em>
</p><p>“And, has the Archangel found them yet? <em>No?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Is this to get back at Gabriel too? FUCK – is this worth it Rosie!?!”</em>
</p><p>“Overlords are inherently selfish, I won’t deny that, but think of it this way, do you really think Gabriel is even going to <em>let</em> Valentino return to Hell? What has he done to amuse the Archangel in ways Vagatha and Alastor did? And he <em>certainly</em> isn’t going to Heaven. The fate of that moth is in Gabriel’s flaming sword. Vox will ensure the closure you seek. This wait has been agonizing enough.”</p><p>For that Angel Dust was silent, but no less seething.</p><p><em>“We need that Exorcist found,”</em> Rosie reiterated, “Vox can find her, and when he does, Gabriel will take care of the rest.”</p><p>“…Al’s going to be so fucking pissed at you, you know? Even more than me.”</p><p>“Oh, I know.”</p><p>Angel Dust gulped, “What if, by some miracle, Val does make it back to Hell?”</p><p>“Well that would mean that Val would have to do something rather amazing wouldn’t it? He would have to prove to an Archangel that he is capable of love <em>at the very least,</em> and thus worthy to handle an even, <em>steeper</em>, punishment as we all proved ourselves to be. Do you really think he can do such a thing when Gabriel, with just a flick of his wrist, take care of the problem himself?”</p><p>Angel Dust shook his head, then, sank back down on his seat, “…You really are something else, you know that?”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.”</p><p>“Best case scenario, where, you know Al won’t get SO mad…Vox and Val get wiped out for good, then it’s just Velvet, and she, she…well I don’t know…Somehow you’ve done what countless other Overlords have tried and failed to do, <em>even Al, </em>you led Vox right to his doom.”</p><p>Regardless, this did not spark joy in Rosie, “Have I?”</p><p><em>“Seriously?</em> You actually got Vox to agree to a Seal of Silence…”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I mean…” Angel Dust shrugged, “What does that say Rosie? If you ask me, that’s an act of affection no? To trust someone…”</p><p>“I play the part well, don’t I?”</p><p>“Fooled me.”</p><p>Inner Rosie: Ow…</p><p>“Angel…”</p><p>“Listen, I’m seriously not one for playin’ politics, and I’m no one to measure my soul or my value as a pawn, or, or otherwise, and you are too smart and too connivin’ to not have thought this through enough with all the consequences, b-but ma, just, just know this…., if you cover your tracks too well, you could even lose track of who you are…what you really want…”</p><p>“Words of wisdom I will cherish Angel.”</p><p>“…I won’t say anything, as long as you promise to come clean to everyone on what you did.”</p><p>“Of course, I give you my word.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>Angel Dust stood up to leave, rubbing his back unceremoniously as he left. It hurt.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sitting in the basement of the station, waiting for Vox to return to his bunker office (for some time now), Loona was twirling herself around on the big man’s chair behind his black polished marble desk. She thought about ransacking his drawers, drinking from the margarita machine, playing on his Voxbook, but given the constant electrical hum vibrating through her neck via a shock collar, that might not be the best idea. Even still, looking around the place was an experience. Never in a million years did Loona think she would ever have access to an Overlord’s innermost lair, or one as high ranking as Vox. Sure, she was abducted, taken against her will, her family threatened, and now her existence hangs in the balance, but this is Hell, and what can you do?</p><p>She looked at her hellphone, dead as dead can be. “Hmp.” Bastard didn’t leave anything to chance with her imprisonment. She walked about the office a couple times, stretching, turning on the TV, “Oh hey, Terminator 2…”</p><p>Why not? She watched the film and yeah, it was a fucking amazing movie as ever.</p><p>Shame she couldn’t watch it with her dad…She imagined what he would have said, and done, made a complete ass of himself…yeah.</p><p>There was a picture on Vox’s desk of himself, Valentino and Velvet from a visit to Loo-loo World.</p><p>
  <em>“Rich bastards.”</em>
</p><p>On Vox’s desk calendar were appointments written in code, literally, binary code.</p><p>
  <em>“Nerd.”</em>
</p><p>Vox finally entered the basement office looking worse for wear and Loona swallowed anymore jabs she could swipe at him, turning the TV off, but he didn’t care.</p><p>The TV demon went over to a cupboard and began rummaging about, Loona wondering what he could be seeking in hearing clinking glass and paper getting shuffled around.</p><p>She peered over at the demon carefully, the Hellhound wasn’t one for taking silence for granted, but she figured she rather not be blind-sided into all that was going to be forced of her, “So uh, since we’re in this shit together, risking our asses and all, mind telling me why we’re tracking this Exorcist down? You going to ice another Overlord?”</p><p>Seal of Silence says HELLO~! But, there was a loophole. Vox could make another Seal between him and Loona without tripping Rosie’s off if he made a Seal himself of what HE interpreted of her information. Doesn’t have to be the whole truth, but enough to get the point across. Vox stopped his search, and went over to his vault, Loona watching him all the while, getting antsy for an answer. She saw him take out a holy artifact, a ring, and a cursed artifact, a dagger, and construct a Seal on a piece of notebook paper from their grace and malevolence – he wrote it so fast, she could barely interpret what it was, but it was powerful none-the-less. Afterward, Vox sped walked to Loona and presented her the piece of paper emanating energy via their Seal of Silence.</p><p>“Ah, right, should have figured as much,” Loona sighed and swiped the Seal, applying it to herself as she would lipstick, and read Vox’s handwriting, “…We’re going to, find, Valentino, from someone he did not have sex with, the person that is the last man standing of a meet-up gone wrong, and is pimping Valentino for, their own ‘holy yet fucked up’ powers….” Loona looked up at Vox putting two and two together quickly, “We’re going to rescue Valentino from the Exorcist?!”</p><p>Vox pulled out Val’s pocket mirror from his pants and began play-admiring himself in it.</p><p>“He’s in a mirror!? Wait, okay, so, that explains why Stolas told us to…”</p><p>Vox crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her “Told you <em>what?”</em></p><p>“Okay so, maybe I <em>can </em>take a hint on more or less of what’s going on here,” said Loona, “You know word travels through Royalty and shit and my dad fucks Stolas, so, yeah. It just feels weird being this deep in it, you know?”</p><p><em>“Honestly,”</em> Vox spat, rolling his eyes, and he returned back to rummaging through the cabinets.</p><p>
  <em>Damn Royalty…Guess he should have just asked those fucking imps…</em>
</p><p>“Wait…<em>Why</em> are you rescuing him? Why not just take over his studio, or like, sell it off? Split the profits between you and Velvet?”</p><p>“We have a pact, an alliance, it’s understood we assist each other in need.”</p><p>
  <em>“Bullshit.”</em>
</p><p>Vox stopped his search to scowl at the Hellhound, Loona just sneered right back, “Alliances between Overlords holds as about as much weight as a politician preaching in glass factory, they’re as see-through as they come. All you guys care about is money or power or both. You’re on top or you’re not, and you shack up with anyone or anything that can get you there. You’re one of the richest Overlords out there, you can just buy any company you want, so what’s so special about Valentino, who I guess got his own stupid-ass nabbed, that you’re risking your soul for him? AND MINE?”</p><p>“Have you seen his Madonna routine?”</p><p>Loona rolled her eyes, <em>“All this</em> for a <em>lay?</em> Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>Vox zapped Loona via the shock collar, only stopping once he dumped a box of perfume bottles in front of her, <em>“Sniff up each and every one of these.”</em></p><p>“Sure, ow, got it….”</p><p>Vox meanwhile hooked himself and Stolas’ grimoire up to his mainframe and began internally tracing and tracking sources all around Earth with the book’s power, trying to pinpoint locations that the Exorcist could be hiding out in, using this grimoire’s runes to at least guestimate what runes and magic Mammon’s curses were written in, and it was hard, HARD to track down, just as Rosie said, but at least when he got some hits off street cameras of a mysterious figure, he felt his chest leap just a little bit…</p><p>By the time Loona was done inhaling all of Valentino’s perfume samples, her eyes were watering and her hips were trembling, “Fuck, ugh” –</p><p>“Go wipe yourself in the restroom, <em>please.”</em></p><p>Loona did just that, returning back to Vox’s side and rubbing her temples, her nose still sniffling, “How, do you <em>even </em>deal with…”</p><p>Vox tapped his flatscreen head.</p><p>“Oh right…Okay, I’m set.”</p><p>Vox printed out the locals suspected of the Exorcist, “Here’s a list of places with the highest probabilities the Exorcist could be in, sniff out the ones that bastard has been to and cross reference that with Val’s scent. Given he’s her main source of demonic power, she’ll keep him well hidden.”</p><p>“You know I also heard that, this guy would be like, hard to track down since, I dunno they have pieces of some old as fuck book” –</p><p>“Just so <em>YOU know,</em> I’m under a Seal of Silence too, and I can’t confirm too much, but given what that owl let slip from his tongue, I’m curious as to <em>where</em> he got <em>his</em> information <em>from.”</em></p><p>“Someone in a higher place,” said Loona, “I can say that much, <em>you understand?”</em> Loona touched her lips with a finger.</p><p><strong><em>“Hmp.”</em></strong> Vox set down the grimoire down in front of Loona, she opened the book, and conjured up a search portal, swiping through the locations Vox gave her like pages on a phone, sniffing them through all the while as Vox studied her.</p><p>Loona made a pouty face in feeling Vox’ stare, she was annoyed by it more than anything now, and also, somewhat <em>intrigued</em>….Here’s this big, bad, supposedly scary AF Overlord, someone she’s been told to fear, even, <em>revere</em> to an extent, and yet, like Blitzo said, <em>Vox came to them</em> for info because there was something he couldn’t find for all his powers…Yeah his powers <em>led him</em> to them, but….Vox, the Overlord of Media, of practically <em>information,</em> is in need of a Hellhound, just some Hellhound to help him find his…</p><p>Loona snickered –</p><p>
  <em>“What’s so funny?”</em>
</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me.”</em>
</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>
  <em>“May I remind you of the position you’re in” –</em>
</p><p>“I mean, I know I’m a bombass bitch, but you think I can give Valentino a run for his money?”</p><p>The lights flickered. <strong><em>“Who do you think you’re talking to?”</em></strong></p><p>“They guy that, I guess <em>loves</em> Valentino enough to – AKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA” –</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“JUST, FIND THEM, HOUND.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow, geeze, t-touchy…”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“….you know I can work better if you stop staring at me” –</p><p><strong><em>“FINE!!”</em></strong> Vox turned around.</p><p>“Not to be like, offensive, but your eyes creep me out.”</p><p>Vox growled so deep the entire room reverberated.</p><p>“I meant that as like a compliment, I thought you Overlords liked to be feared and shit.”</p><p>Vox raked his claws down his face –</p><p>“Okay” –</p><p><em>“Did you find him?”</em> Vox turned around and got up all in Loona’s space – looking at the locations she homed in on –</p><p>“I’ve narrowed it down to these two places, this forest in Canada or a beach in Italy.”</p><p>Vox and Loona traded glances, “Canada.”</p><p>Vox’s chest twisted, he gripped his shirt and lapel, <em>here they go,</em> <em>‘Just hang on a little longer Val, I’m coming.’</em></p><p>Loona side-glanced Vox and saw the Overlord’s demeanor, once so taught and oozing menace now looking as vulnerable as a school kid about to confess to their crush…</p><p>“Alright,” Loona rubbed her paws together, “let’s get your pencil sharpener back.” She set the portal to the frozen forest of Canada, the both of them leaping through it into the biting cold of the wilderness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things really ramp up next chapter ewe~ Muahahahaha~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "I've Got a Bad Feeling About This..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People and plot get together! Yay! :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I got punk-slapped by life, as per the norm, but I've gotten back on track, and that's a good thing! X3</p><p>Please enjoy, things really begin to rev up here ewe~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">In the dark, across Vox’s fortified penthouse’s yard, snuck three well-armed imps of I.M.P…</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">All dressed in black, all focused, all netting several kills through the meticulously landscaped grounds as they tiptoed deeper into the Overlord’s lair, purposely setting off one alarm to slip through a door as a guard opened it to investigate the trigger. Vox’s cameras recorded all, but the guard he put in charge to watch over the surveillance system was currently full of stab wounds on account of Millie~</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">The trio huddled together in a corner covered in shadows, Blitzo pulled out his map of Vox’s lair, crude, done in crayons, they were ‘here’, they needed to be ‘there’, in one of Vox’s most innermost rooms with one of his ‘dearest treasures’ Blitzo had labeled with a skull, cross bones, and exclamation points.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo signaled to the group to hold. A drone was flying through the halls, scanning for any sort of afterlife and hellspawn – Blitzo rolled out – aimed his opal rifle as the drone spotted him and he fired – the round upon contact negated the drone’s existence, erasing it altogether. Blitzo opened the chamber and saw the rifle’s only physical bullet was still glowing with grace. As long the holy essence the rifle absorbed from the bullet had grace to spare, Blitzo had the shots. He cocked his rifle and motioned for Moxxie and Millie to continue to follow him deeper within.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Sleeping within the ‘treasure room’, Vark awoke by a scent they did not recognize and lifted their head. Velvet, who had cried herself to sleep earlier (again), was curled around them, but this threat could not wait. Vark carefully slipped out of her grasp and turned into water to exit the room under her door. The smell was stronger now and a growl began bubbling up in the shark pup’s throat…the shark demon continued on as a liquid to scope out their prey.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo signaled to the group this was where they needed to split up, Moxxie and Millie to draw attention away from where their target was so Blitzo could infiltrate the final barrier and complete the mission. He signed to Moxxie and Millie, <em>‘Alright, this is it. Remember, watch out for the dog.’</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> ‘We’re on it.’ </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> ‘Good luck sir.’ </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">They parted ways with Moxxie opening a vile of blood from the living world and pouring drops that lead away from Blitzo’s destination –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark, upon smelling blood from a live human -&gt; OwO!!!!</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> No one is above their most carnal needs~ </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo meanwhile worked on picking the lock to the door that held their target, Velvet stirring within from the noise that Blitzo was making, she turned over, half asleep, mumbling, “Vox? Is that you?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo finally just bashed what was left of the lock off with the butt of his rifle – bursting in through the door – rolling up on his feet – just as Velvet pushed her sleepy self up – the imp pointing the barrel right in her face, “ALRIGHT! HANDS UP YOU DISCOUNT BLOWDOLL! TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK MY LOONIE IS OR I’M BLOWING YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet just blinked as her vision was all blurry, she tilted her head, <em>“Huh?”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one down the hall: Did you hear something?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two down the hall: I think it’s Velvet just roleplaying again</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one: Do you want to go check?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two: No. Do you?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one: No. I don’t want to get stabbed.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guar two: Well neither do I.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Both guards:…She’s fine.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Meanwhile Moxxie had just finished leading the blood trail outside Vox’s lair with Millie on the lookout, snagging several more kills for their cover. Moxxie signed to her, <em>‘Done and done! And now, we take out the dog.’</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie shrugged, signing back, <em>‘I mean you’d think it’d be a little harder sneaking into this place, this is an Overlord’s home for Pete’s sake!’</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> ‘Well, having this insider info really helps, that and our boss’ Holy rounds which took out some of the bigger obstacles to our infiltration.’ </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Water began creeping up to Moxxie and Millie…</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> ‘I guess the big man really did leave for earth with our Loona,’ </em>  Millie sighed, <em>‘I doubt we’d have gotten so far if he was still in Hell and actively looking over all this junk…’</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Drip, drip, <em>drip, drip…</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> ‘That is true, but remember, we have yet to encounter the most dangerous guard, we still have to watch out for the Overlord’s’ – </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark’s body solidified behind the imps, their shadow towering over them – Moxxie and Millie spun around and saw Vark in their full nightmare-shark-demon-mode–</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “DOG!!” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark ROARED snatching up Moxxie and Millies weapons right out of their hands and crunching them like bubble gum –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “RUN!!” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">The shark demon was hot on their heels!</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one: Do you hear screaming? Like legit screaming?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two: Aaaaa, let me check (*peers out window*).</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two: Oh Vark is chasing something</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one: Should we check it out?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two: Nah, they’re a good puppo, they’ll take care of it</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard one: Alright….Soooo…Wanna fuck?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Guard two: Hell yeah</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e,  </em>Blitzo was still threatening a very sleepy Velvet, she yawned as Blitzo almost pushed the trembling barrel inside her mouth, his grip getting very shaky as Velvet was still waking up, “Who’s, Lo-ooh-ooh-na?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“MY BABY GIRL YOU BITCH! THE ONE YOUR <em>‘DAD’</em> STOLE FROM ME!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Mmmmm,” Velvet just wobbled from side to side, “I dunno her” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“SHE’S BLACK AND WHITE WITH RED EYES, GOTH PERSONA, SHE’S KICKS ASS AND TAKES NAMES, SHE’S (*hic*) MY SWEET BABY GIRL” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Mmmmmm, still dunno her” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“FINE! I CAN AT LEAST GET VENGEANCE IN HER NAME!” Blitzo aimed right at Velvet’s wobbly, sleepy head –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“She sounds cool though” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo’s finger was on the trigger –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sounds like someone I could totally hang with” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> Finger squeezing </em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Maybe even…be friends with…”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet -&gt; ;-;</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“GR,GUH-GAAAH!” Blitzo slammed his rifle down, making a shot go off – just BARELY missing Velvet – “I CAN’T DO IT!!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Pussy.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo ripped his mask off, “(*HIC* - *SNIFF*) <em>In your eyes,</em> I see the <em>SAME PAIN</em> she had, I see a hurt, <em>baby”</em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “I’m not a baby” </em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “ABANDONED BABY GIRL, </em>  AND, <em>and</em> (*hic*) <em>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</em> ;;;O;;;” -</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark returned to Velvet’s room with Millie and Moxxie in their mouth (still ‘alive’, clothes in shreds), all three of them looking very perplexed in seeing Velvet get cradled (or something of it) by a SOBBING Blitzo. Velvet just shrugged at Vark, who walked up to her, and spit out both imps at their feet, getting Blitzo’s attention –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh (*sniff*) hey M&amp;M” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sir, <em>what” –</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well this plan has just gone right belly up!” Millie spat, pointing at Blitzo, “I told you we should have thought this through a little more!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“What plan?” asked Velvet, tilting her head like a parrot.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh you know,” Blitzo sniffed, wiping his eyes, letting Velvet stand on her own, “Kidnap you and hold you ransom thus forcing your fuckwad of a SORRY-ASS father to return the daughter that he <em>took</em> from me! Or just, erasing you outright in my coworkers’ <em>disgusting</em> act of revenge…”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie scoffed –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Sir this was all YOUR idea!!” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Wow,” said Velvet, “Ball-<em>sey</em>, I’ll give you that. (*SIGH*) I’ll come quietly – ”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Say what now” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Is what I <em>would</em> have said if I could leave this room, but I can’t,” Velvet sat down on her floof of a dress, “Vox set a curse to keep me in here for <em>at least </em>two days. I mean props for you guys sneaking in here and making it this far, but I doubt you could break me out of this room.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Moxxie threw his arms up, “Great, so this was NEVER going to work!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“But if you want to just shoot me, go ahead, honestly, I really don’t care.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark -&gt; D8</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie tilted her head, “…will you pay us?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Millie!” </em> Blitzo gasped –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“What? I’m trying to salvage this <em>dump heap</em> of a situation!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark began sniffing at Blitzo’s rifle…</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet crossed her arms, “I honestly can’t think of a better way to hurt that <em>jackass </em>than to make ALL his efforts FUTILE – ESPECIALLY if he comes back alone – he gets what he deserves for LEAVING ME BEHIND!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Why would he leave you behind sugar plum?” asked Blitzo.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“And more than likely is using Loona in your place?” asked Moxxie.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Are you not an Overlord too with all your fantastical powers?” asked Millie.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“My <em>powers</em> are currently – (*BAM!!*)” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">A gun shot rang out through the room making everyone jump, Vark was attacking Blitzo’s rifle, the holy essence burning the paws and jaws of the shark demon as they fought with it, shooting rounds off everywhere!! – (*BAM, BAM-BAM, BAM BAM BAM BAM*) –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Everyone dove to the ground – Bltizo pulling Velvet down forcibly before braving it and rushing the shark demon, a shot just missing his stomach –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> “BLITZ” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“BAD SHARK DEMON, BAD SHARK DEMON!” Blitzo yelled out, trying to wrestle the rifle away from their jaws –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“His name is Vark –”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“BAD VARK, BAD VARK! THIS IS NOT A TOY!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet sighed, <em>“Vark”</em> – Vark looked to her, dragging Blitzo around like a doll, “Sit boy.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark sat down quietly and Blitzo finally managed to wrestle his rifle out of the shark demon’s mouth. He checked the grace of the gun, <em>“Wonderful,</em> there’s only <em>one</em> round <em>left.”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Then you better make it count,” said Velvet as she stood up to her full height, motioning for Vark to stand down.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark -&gt; ;;-;;</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo put the safety on his rifle, “No, (*sigh*) that plan is over and done with” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Can’t wait to hear what your NEW plan is,” Moxxie spat.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“It’s BUSTING this sweet baby girl out of this SHITHOLE!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You really aim for the sky, don’t you?” Velvet asked with a smile.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Blitz, are you <em>actually</em> suggesting we <em>help</em> her?” asked Millie</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo pointed to Velvet, “Look! Look at her sweet innocence!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet lifted a leg and farted.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sir, she is an Overlord, innocence is FAR removed from her being! And perhaps the ONLY reason she has not slaughtered us is because she is planning something worse…!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet put her hands in her dress pockets, “I mean, I guess you guys COULD hold me ransom in my own room, in Vox’s own penthouse, with Vark.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark barked.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“…We’re stuck here, aren’t we?” said Millie.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet smiled, “Yup~”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I suppose we have no choice but to listen to your whims if we want to survive,” said Moxxie.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Pretty much,” Velvet purred.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie stomped her foot, “So we did all this work to not only FAIL at our mission, but now we’re your servants too?!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sucks to be you~” Velvet charmed, “But for what it’s worth, I honestly don’t see it like that. You guys have done something not many demons or hellspawn can get away with, you <em>breached</em> Vox’s stronghold to get to <em>me.</em> Sure, your plan didn’t work, but <em>I</em> can recognize strength in people even when it seems like there’s none, UNLIKE <em>SOME”</em> – Velvet grabbed what was left of her nightstand and threw it out the window, shattering them both in the process.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Moxxie -&gt; O_O</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie -&gt; O_O</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You’re really mad at that broken microwave huh?” said Blitzo.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “FURIOUS!” </b>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well that makes two of us and INSTANT allies my little snooky snookums!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet rolled her eyes.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sir, I know you miss Loona, we all do, but, <em>please,</em> think about the position we are in!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“We’re in the middle of an adoption, what that problem?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Adoption?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> “What? Haven’t you two heard of the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my daughter?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“……Nnnnnnnnnooooo.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well now you have,” Blitzo whipped around to Velvet and shook her hand, “Hello there sweetpea, my name is Blitz, and the ‘o’ is silent, I am your father now” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sure, maybe you’ll be better” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo sat himself on top of Velvet, <em>“My baby now”</em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Dude” </em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Moxxie rubbed his temples, <em>“This is pathetic.”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo got off Velvet, “So you now have all the resources of I.M.P. at your disposal~ <em>And</em> a Brand-SPANKING-New <em>FAMILY!”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Despite her sudden joyous leap of HURRAY, Velvet made one single speck of confetti fly from each of her hands, “Ugh, still no juice…”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“What’s wrong with your powers sugar pie?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet held out her hand, “Check it,” a puff of smoke and spark fizzled from her palm where flames should have been, “My powers are kaput. I mean, I feel myself getting them back, like I can makes sparks now, and, TWO pieces of confetti, but,” Velvet parted her dress to show her stab wound, Blitzo audibly gasped, “I was almost abducted by the Exorcist group. They stabbed me with a Holy artifact hence why Vox locked me in here, so I couldn’t follow him as he went after Val.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“The moth Overlord?” Millie asked, “Oh yeah, Stolas had been pretty happy about his, <em>disappearance” –</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet soured, and Vark began to growl –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“B-But, I’m sure Overlord Vox will triumph!” Moxxie piped up, “He’ll be back, with Overlord Valentino, and Loona, and then we can all just go our separate ways and forget this ever happened! We were never here! You never saw us! This is <em>allllll</em> a <em>dreeee~eaaaaaa~aaaaaaam~~~~~”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">For a second Velvet looked like she was getting sleepy, till Vark barked and made Moxxie and Millie jump.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“When that washboard comes back, he’s going to fry us up like drumsticks on a Kentucky afternoon,” saild Millie flatly.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“IF, he comes back,” said Blitzo, he turned to Velvet, “Look sweetheart, I don’t mean to make your after-life anymore miserable, but let’s say, hypothetically, we are aware of some higher powers at work that may make it a little more difficult for your fake ass family to be whole again, kapeesh?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well <em>duh,</em> that’s why I didn’t want Vox to go alone! But I guess he didn’t if he took, uh, <em>Loona,</em> with him?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “OH MY </em> other <em>BABBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYY”</em> – Blitzo dropped to his knees, “How I <em>wish</em> you could meet her, you and her are SO alike!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie looked to Moxxie “Are they really?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I think it’s the eyes.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Hm.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet poked Blitzo, “Hey, you really think you can bust me out of here?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You can do ANYTHING with the power of fatherly love! Ohana means family and family means” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Getting revenge TOGETHER on fuckshits who did you wrong &gt;:D”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“ABSOLUTELY!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Sir, </em> are you <em>serious”</em> –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet turned to Moxxie, “Listen,<em> I’m</em> not gonna hurt you, <em>yet,</em> I <em>actually</em> like you guys for pulling off what you did! That’s pretty cool! And something you can rub ALL OVER VOX’S FAT TV FACE!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“If we somehow survive this fiasco,” Moxxie could feel Vark’s hot breath near his back, “It would, make for a very appealing paper ad, I suppose.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet poked Moxxie (making Millie glare DAGGERS), “I am curious though, how did you guys make it so far in here? You’ve got a holy-essence rifle which can get you in the door, but you still had to know the layout of the place, and Vox essentially masturbates to how ‘advanced’ he claims his shit to be.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo answered, “Ms. SnapCrackle&amp;Pop <em>kinda</em> volunteered on how to slip us the info when we broke into her changing room via the plumbing.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You snuck into Vox’s tower too?!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I told you, you can do anything with the power of fatherly love.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Love <em>in general</em> is power,” said Moxxie as he put an arm around Millie –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I’m sorry you two will never experience this level of intimacy” said Blitzo –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Please think before you speak” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Velvet got all up in the imps’ business, “Maybe you guys really CAN bust me out of here! And then together we can go after Vox, AND Val, and bring Loona back home too!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo slapped his knee, “Well hot DAMN now THAT sounds like a mother-fucking PLAN!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Eeee~”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Moxxie and Millie sighed, “Oh boy.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“And then we can all play together!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “No!” </em> yelled the imp couple – Vark growled sending chills through them both –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“And then bake cookies OwO~”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“What kind of cookies?” Bltizo asked –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“The marijuana kind~”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Hm, I guess she ain’t so bad,” said Millie, Moxxie slapped a hand to his head, and Vark gave them two a big lick on the face –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Madam Overlord,” said Moxxie, pushing the shark demon away, “Not to bring down your mood, but, since you don’t have your powers, this is might be a tad tricky with your inclusion and our ability to protect you in the midst of <em>unfathomable</em> danger” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Are you kidding? I’m a clown! Tricks are what I’m known for! And I mean like, I know how to shoot a gun and fucking stab someone~”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Millie -&gt; Hmp.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo pinched Velvet’s cheek (on her face) “Oh you little rapscallion you, but you can leave the hard targets to papa Blitzo~” he turned to face everyone, “Alright sluts – we all want Vox to pay for what he’s done, Velvet want her dads back, one preferably in pieces, I want my daughter back, preferably whole, so from one broken family to another, <em>together,</em> we can set this whoooooooole cacophony of horse shit right again by making a little, <em>trade,</em> shall we call it~” Blitzo winked at Velvet who winked right back.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">And Moxxie and Millie winked at each other too.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Now let’s get to WORK~ We’re going to pull off a family-rom-com ending will make even heaven barf!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark barked–</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Not you, you stay,” said Blitzo –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark -&gt; :’(</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“We need a decoy in case Vox’s goons come checking in on Vievie, M&amp;M, I need an operation Ms. Doubtfire on sharkpuppo STAT” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sssssure.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“A little wide in the shoulders, but we’ll make it work,” said Millie.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“He can understand what you say you know,” said Velvet.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vark dusted off a shoulder with a paw.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“This is all super great!” said Velvet, “So how are you going to undo this curse? You’d have to know at least another <em>willing</em> Overlord that’s strong enough, orrrrr…~?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Groaning, Blitzo looked to Millie and Moxxie who nodded at him as they dressed Vark.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">They all were this far in it, and, eventually, they <em>all</em> would need a way to get to earth.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Blitzo sighed, “I know a guy…”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust entered the Hotel in a hurry, past the protection spells – looking like he just got out of a paintball fight – and shuffled right up to Husker who was rubbing his temples, wings in casts, trying to fight off a headache and a hangover, grunting out, “Where’s the fire Angie?” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Is Charlie here?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“No, she’s still talking with Lucy and Lilly, what gives?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Shit, I, </em> just, needed to talk t’ her…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker looked Angel up and down, “Son, you are <em>covered</em> in” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Hey, for once, this actually <em>is</em> paint, it’s a, it’s a long story if I’m being honest.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, shit ain’t none of us are to be honest.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Ange Dust frowned.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“C’mon, pull yourself on up here, whatcha want?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust slid onto a seat, <em>“A miracle.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Ah sorry kid, fresh out of those.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yeah, I hear ya…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“You going to shower, or just drip everywhere?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I’m gonna shower, ‘course.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker sat up, “Okay, now I know something is wrong if you’re not even gonna make a sex joke outta that.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Has, Rosie talked to you?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yeah, she came up here for a drink this morning.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“No, I mean…ah, <em>fuck…”</em> Angel Dust just let his head bonk on the counter, his voice was muffled, “I mean,” he lifted his face, “It’s, it’s something…She wouldn’t just ask a drink, over…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“You mean about Vox? And Valentino?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust hauled himself up</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker poured the both of them a drink, “Oh yeah, we, <em>talked,”</em> and passed one to Angel, “I tell ya, I <em>tell</em> ya, I <em>tell</em> ya, <em>I tell ya.</em> That woman is a piece, of, <em>work.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust just rotated the glass with his wrist, “Mh…So, what do you make of all that? Think we can still trust her?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Of course, who here <em>hasn’t</em> made mistakes?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“….Mh.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Listen, guilt is new emotion for Overlords, and she’s a grown-ass demon lady who can make her own goddamn decisions, just like we can. Her <em>heart</em> was in the right place, but <em>hoo-hoo boy,”</em> Husker took a sip and chuckled, “You gotta hand it to her guts. She’s been playing the game a <em>long time</em> you hear? A long, long time. Knows what she’s doing when it comes to her affairs, but then you throw <em>love</em> in and, pbbbbbbbbbbbth~! I mean, Al’s gonna be pissed either way, with her risking herself like that. Love makes you do stupid, stupid, noble, heroic, dumb shit. I mean, that’s why Gabby let us have Vaggie and Al back, to enjoy us squirmin’ over each other down here, and we’re all dangling like a fucking worm offa hook.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“…I feel like, <em>I’m just so mad,</em> I want to be <em>so MAD</em> at her – <em>I don’t want Val to come back!”</em> Angel Dust slammed his fists down, making his glass spin in place, “I want him to fucking ROT!”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker put his own glass down, “…He’s not coming back Angel. A’in’t no fucking way. It’s just a matter of time, you can feel your pact getting weaker right?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust just snickered bitterly and dropped down on the bar, wrapping a set of arms around his head, one hand gripping his glass – “…You know I thought it’d be fun to play house. To have a ma again, well-meaning, break your heart, type of <em>shit”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Hey – hey – hey! Don’t break my glasses, I’ll pour you a sippy cup if I have to” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Give me the sippy cup.” </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker obliged, Angel Dust go, sluuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp~</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Listen Angel, I know you’re trust in Rosie is probably all but broken, but I’m still gonna put my bets on what she’s doing. She didn’t mean to, you know, stab us all in the back…I think she’s proved in the past that she means the best for us, and aren’t we all in here to try and <em>be better</em> anyhow? She’s just doing what she was built to do, in the way that she knows how, <em>to now</em> try and <em>help us</em>. You ask a shark to mow the grass, it’s gonna mow like how a shark can, by biting the fuck out of it. For her to go and strike at the heart of the VVV alliance like that? I mean, <em>damn.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I think she likes Vox,” said Angel simply, “But I don’t think she meant to like him. Like how I never thought I’d come around to Charlie, or Vaggie – <em>you.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker just flipped him off –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I think it was a mistake,” Angel Dust continued, “That’s why Gabby said we’ve earned a deeper punishment. <em>Because we care</em>…maybe she thinks she can help Vox…I don’t know….I don’t’ know Husker…About love making you do stupid shit.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Well she <em>loves</em> Alastor,” they both laughed – and took a quick glance at the old radio on the end of the counter – the silence from it despite their jab sobered them up quick, “Look, I’ll tell you this, but don’t go tellin’ her I said anything to you. Yeah, she wanted to break apart the VVV alliance, she really did, but she started seeing a lot of herself in Vox…The thought crossed her mind, mind you, <em>only</em> crossed her mind, that, maybe, just, maybe, IF the alliance falls apart, Vox could, be one of us.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">That made Angel Dust laugh even harder if not only for Alastor’s impending input on all of this –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Hey weirder shit has happened,” Husker shrugged.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Really? Well,” </em>  Angel Dust took a big gulp and finished his drink, “She <em>did</em> get him to agree to a Seal of Silence, says something with how Vox regards her…Grant it, it’s not <em>hard</em> to get him to come fishin’ for ya if you give that blowhard the time of day. He craves attention harder than a crackhead looking for a pipe.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Imagine that, all you have to do to get someone to come around is <em>listen</em> to them.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Angel Dust raised his empty glass, “What a concept!”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Hmp. Charlie walked in on us, Rosie and I talkin’, anduh…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Oh boy” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Well, maybe that talk Charlie’s havin’ with her parents is going to be a bit longer you know?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">That made something most unpleasant move in Angel Dust… “Where’s Rosie?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“She’s with Al.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Maybe for as long as she can be….</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Tick, <em>tock.</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“So uh, why are you covered in all that gunk?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I had to check on Velvet and her clowns are high as a kite, they thought I was Velvet and began to, <em>approach me” –</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yeesh” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“So I bounced outta there, she’s nowhere to be seen, and typically she’ll slid in my DMs when she’s bored, but, nothing.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Is that out of the norm for her?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Very.  </em>So, I thought maybe she’s crashing at Vox’s place. I went ov’a there, an’, his bouncers wouldn’t even let me leave a message, just told me to go back to the studio, I almost had to throw hands at ‘em.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“So, if I’m picking up what you’re putting down, Vox, and Velvet, are now both outta sights.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yes.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husk blinked, “This is wonderful news, why are you getting your panties in a bunch? Think they <em>both</em> went after Valentino on what Rosie gave Vox?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“With Vox putting me in charge of the studio for two days, I knew something was up, but I’m just surprised Velvet is gone considering Vox very much made it seem he left her outta those plans.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Heh-heh, so what? That ain’t on us, ain’t on you, even with what your bond on Val says. It’s out of your hands Angie. Let their asses get snatched up too, it’s heaven’s problem now, it’s just a matter of time till you’re” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “I’m </em> saying heaven isn’t to be trusted to clean this mess up – ESPECIALLY with Gabriel on the job. I think someone up there started this shit to cover up something <em>else</em> and we all got roped into this tomfuckery.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Kid, it wouldn’t be the first time.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Still, Angel was hard pressed to worry, but a door swinging open pulled both his attention and Husker’s –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie, dressed in a nightgown, holding her side, with Nifty helping her walk (the best way her tiny frame could help), all but stumbled through the doorway –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Vaggie!” Angel rushed over to her side – Husker’s wings rustled in agitation –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “You really shouldn’t be out of bed you hear” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “I  </em> need<em>, to get </em>out<em> of that room,”</em> Vaggie all but growled. Angel Dust helped Nifty walk Vaggie to the bar counter and up in a chair. Vaggie was barely stable, very woozy, and looked like she wanted to bite everything and everyone around her, but she held it in. No one here was at fault for the pain she was in, the agony was just driving her up a wall. Angel and Nifty took a seat either side of her, with Angel using one of his limbs to help keep her upright as she rested her elbows on the counter, her hands propping her head up.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Compared to what Husker was feeling, Vaggie was feeling 50 times worse. She knew as soon as Charlie gets back, the princess was going to haul her right back to bed, so right now, Vaggie was going to enjoy her time out of it, painful as it was…She wanted to try and put on a brave face and not have Charlie worry so much about her, she <em>was</em> getting better, maybe not as fast as they’d hoped, but her strength is returning, and she did need to move around, somewhat...just, maybe she should have stayed in her room at the very least…</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker began fixing the ladies a drink.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Just water for me please,” groaned Vaggie.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“You got it.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Nifty had perched herself neatly on her seat, looking blankly ahead as if she was frozen in time till Husker placed a berry sangria in front of her.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Soooo, any updates on Al from Rosie?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Nifty just shook her head, starring ahead as she sucked on her straw with a tiny smile, however her eye swelling up with a Ghibli tear couldn’t be faked away.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“He’s just unconscious,” Vaggie muttered, “Like Lilith said, we just have to wait. They took a lot of his power, <em>a lot,</em> but…” her hand trembled on the sweating glass, “I don’t know, for someone as proud as he is, you’d think he’d fight harder to come back” – much to everyone’s surprise, Vaggie’s demeanor started to crumble, “I can take pain, I can <em>handle</em> pain, <em>‘a lady shouldn’t be taken advantage of?’</em> I’m not weak, I’ve fought off so many other demons with Charlie – I know how to take care of myself, I know what I can <em>handle</em> – he’d be awake by now if just let me…” Vaggie swallowed the lump down in her throat to little avail, “And it <em>still</em> wasn’t enough! They were going to get to me anyway, <em>he didn’t have to hold out for so long”</em> – before Vaggie could completely break down, Husker lifted her chin with a lone claw,</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Don’t beat yourself up kid, you’ve got no case to do so, none. We’ve all made our choices, understand? Guilt’s a hell of a trip, and we all could learn a thing or two from ya in feeling regret…But I can assure you, I don’t think Alastor quite has ‘<em>regret’</em> for his actions down.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">The old radio at the end of the counter suddenly tuned itself to a channel, “Oh, I think I learned quite <em>a lot</em> this past egregious, <em>event.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">As if she had no ailments whatsoever, Vaggie sped from the bar counter down the hall, around the corner – and all but kicked down the door to Alastor’s room where Rosie was waiting for her at the entrance to catch her, leaving Vaggie to swing aimlessly in her hold at Alastor’s shit-eating (exhausted) grin – “YOU BIG IDIOT, JERK, IDIOT JERK, IDIOT.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Don’t forget jerk” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“IDIOOOOOOT!!!” Vaggie could barely summon a butter knife that just dropped from her hand and clinked uselessly to the floor until –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">(*CRASH*) –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">A demon came bursting in through the window – causing both Rosie and Vaggie to rally their powers when, it was just Charlie, in her full demonic form that fizzled back to her default bubbly self –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Really Charlie? That stained glass window was hand-made!” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“AAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRR ;;;;O;;;;;;;” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie holding back Vaggie was one thing, holding back Charlie was quite another – <em>“LADIES, REALLY”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor -&gt; OwO;;;;;;</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">By the time Husker, Nifty, and Angel made it to Alastor’s room, they found Vaggie on one side pelting him with a pillow (still yelling at him), and Charlie on the other side clinging to him, sobbing and soaking him wet, she too yelling at him (but nicer things).</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor -&gt; =w=;;;;;</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie was just off center, arms crossed, tut-tutting, she only allowing such brash behavior because Alastor was fine with it; he had an ego to soothe after all.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie and Charlie only stopped their assault when Nifty climbed up the bed and scooted herself right into Alastor’s arms and said, “Welcome back Al.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yes, it’s good to be home.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie -&gt; ;;;A;;;</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie -&gt; &gt;:’(</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Aaaaaaaand that started up Vaggie and Charlie again, but this time with the help of Angel and Husker, Rosie was able to settle them down so that Nifty could sit curled with Alastor like a cat on his lap.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor twirled a finger around a lock of Nifty’s hair as she purred against him, “About, what I was saying, Vagatha…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“About <em>what?”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“About learning a lot during this, unpleasant time.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“What, you’d rather have fed me to the cult <em>full stop?”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Quite the contrary, I know enough now that, I wouldn’t have changed a single thing I had done.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie reasoned with herself that Alastor was purposely pushing her buttons in trying to get her to crack in front of everyone – and it was <em>wooooorkiiiing~</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor sighed precariously, “Oh my Rosie, to think how far I’ve fallen from my once vicious facilities.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “OH SHUT UP,” </em> Vaggie hissed –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie tilted her head, <em>“Hm?</em> Was this not a ruse to escape Gabriel’s judgement?” she played, “Or perhaps you were following Vagatha’s exemplary example of fortitude?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“And yet somehow that hurts <em>more,”</em> said Alastor flatly, letting his head fall back against the pillow; he sighed again.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie -&gt; +1</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie walked over to Alastor with a darling look in her eyes, “You muse if there is something you’ve lost? Perhaps, but, how would you value what you’ve gained against the former?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“How could I my dear? It is priceless…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie -&gt; ;;w;;</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor sat up, wincing a little, “I meant what I said, I wouldn’t change a thing, all I regret is that I didn’t have the chance to trounce that abhorrent charlatan all over the floor.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“A mess I would have been happy to clean,” piped Nifty.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“The only thing you need to clean up right now is that tear swimming around in your eye, love.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“It is a happy tear now, so you can have it,” Nifty wiped the tear on Alastor, and he lightly pinched her cheek.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie pulled from her pocket her hellphone, looking through some messages, “Well, my dad said that heaven is closing in on the Exorcist that got away, but he’s still not allowing anyone to assist them any further.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Inner Rosie -&gt; &gt;3&gt;;;;</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie also quite noticed the side-eying from Angel, Husker, Charlie, and Nifty. Vaggie was still in the dark about Rosie’s shenanigans.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“You got my messages, right Charlie?” asked Angel Dust.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Yeah yeah, my dad was looking into that, and I think, I heard Stolas in the other room…” Charlie winced, meaning, it probably wasn’t anything pleasant she eavesdropped on, “So, I mean he pretty much already knows, it’s just, surprising, and, <em>not.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor’s radar for juicy come-uppins was flashing, “What details, pray tell, can be shared?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Again, all the side-eyes to Rosie who was starting to look a tad nervousssss~</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie took the lead and rerouted the conversation, “Honestly, not much, just that…” Charlie leaned in on Vaggie, they both intertwining their hands together, Charlie’s throat tightened and emotion swelled quickly in her eyes, “We’re, really lucky to have gotten you and Vaggie back.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">There wasn’t any doubt upon the severity of the Exorcists’ breach, even though their intrusion was highly concentrated to snagging demons, the reverberations and repercussions of the fallout from it would no doubt cast a cloud over Hell’s higher order for some time, <em>especially</em> given that an Archangel, Gabriel, saw it fit to assist Charlie…</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie sighed, “Gabby is, just,” she shuddered, “He’s giving my mom and dad a hard time.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor tilted his head, “Safe to assume his assistance was necessary in recovering Vagatha and I?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Unfortunately,” </em> Charlie groaned.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Ah~ Always formally dressed <em>to the nines,</em> that one,” said Alastor, “Certainly a being after my own morals.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Oh I doubt that,” </em> said Rosie bitterly, but the screws that were loose in the angel’s mind were no less unnerving.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Hmp. Maybe so,” said Angel Dust, “We <em>did</em> have to make a deal with him” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor perked up –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“I wouldn’t call it so much a deal as <em>a barter,”</em> said Charlie in disgust.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“A bet is more like it,” said Husker.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Details~” Alastor hummed, but no one really looked too intent on sharing, Alastor felt Nifty tug on his collar, the little demon’s smile all but gone.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Gabriel only let us have you and Vaggie back because he wants to see us suffer more, because we care about each other, and Hell has no room for love. He thinks the hotel is a complete sham and made Charlie and Rosie cry, a lot.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor -&gt; :)</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Can’t exactly punch an Archangel without getting blown up,” said Husker, “But damn it would have felt good” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Seconded,” said Angel Dust –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“It’s not worth it,” said Charlie, <em>“It’s not worth losing any of you”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor rolled his tongue<em>, “Remiss,</em> an angel of revelations cannot see unto himself the damage inflicted by his own <em>tongue!</em> His reasoning be it that we are condemned? Fair. However, how-<em>ever</em>…to say Hell has no room for love is rather misconceived, for are demons not known for our ability to covet~? In fact if the angel wanted an immediate demonstration of being <em>heartless</em> he need not look any further than into a mirror and venture its depths. Quite the blowhard worthy of heaven’s horn indeed, the amount of hot air produced carries the entire astral plane aloft! And celestial beings of his rank claim to born of nothing but the most <em>selfless</em> love? Nay, he feels not but infatuation for causing needless distre” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“OH MY GOD ALASTOR GET TO THE POINT” yelled Angel Dust –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“A-hem. How dare that angel [bitch] make my dearest company cry. Were my powers not knocked asunder, I would gladly demonstrate <em>my devotion</em> in asserting just how wrong his sweeping claim is –”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Husker threw a small blanket over Alastor’s head, “You know what, just go back to being unconscious” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Vaggie crossed her arms, “No, no, I think he’s trying to say something” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor yanked the blanket off him, “For once, I am <em>not</em> speaking in ruse OR tongues!”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“What, Little Timmy fell down the well?!”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Oh <em>shit”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“You two <em>well know</em> what I <em>mean”</em> – Alastor hissed –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Say it, </em>  say it <em>Bambi.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor churned, “Is my eloquence so untouched by the intelligence in this room that I must spell matters out as I would <em>to a child?</em> To admit, that I, the Radio Demon, I crave affection from you all – GCK” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Everyone piled onto Alastor and hugged him tight, <em>tight</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Affection huh?” pushed Charlie.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Is this enough affection for ya?” said Angel Dust.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Alright, <b><em>alright,</em></b> I’ve had enough, this is <em>enough,</em> my boundaries <em>are fulfilled,</em> Nifty – Charlie, Rosie, <em>Rosie – Husker” –</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><b> “Boop.” </b> Husker flicked Alastor’s nose, and The Radio Demon retaliated by biting his hand.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Aww, a love bite!” said Angel Dust –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor’s eyes were as dials, “IT IS NOT.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Oh no, that’s a love bite,” Rosie winked.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“NO <em>– see what I do next time our stronghold is breached” –</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“It doesn’t even hurt,” said Husker –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Do you want it to?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“If you wanted it to hurt, you’d have done so alrea – OW, OW, OW MOTHER F*CKER” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor spat Husker’s hand out of his mouth, <em>“HIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS”</em> –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Alright, alright,” said Rosie, “Come, come all, we’ve had our fun, that’s enough now.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">The group scooted off Alastor and backed off, Alastor coiling up like a serpent under the covers ready to strike at the next person to dare come near him, his dial eyes just showing above the blankets –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“It’s so good to have you back Al,” said Charlie warmly.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor cleared this throat, settling himself, allowing his crimson dials to reset as pupils, “Likewise, I am happy to be back, <em>for now.”</em></p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Perhaps no words were spoken truer as the group (minus Vaggie) once again gave silent notice to Rosie as they began to filter out the room one by one, bidding Alastor well upon leaving.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Charlie was the last to leave of them, aside from Angel giving Rosie one hard glare before he slipped out, “Um Rosie, when you’re ready, I need to speak with you okay?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Sure my precious.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Okay,” and Charlie left.  </p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor rubbed his temple, too caught up in his own musings to notice the silent speak and Rosie wringing her hands, a tick of the nerves she quieted with resolve.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Rambunctious bunch no?” said Rosie, “Can’t say you didn’t egg them on.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor looked to her with a dejected smirk, <em>“How,</em> how was that egging them on? I just wanted to say ‘Salutations! I am not on the brink of the abyss anymore! You may once again shower me with adoration!’ but then ‘<em>feelings’</em> were in need of being exposed, so like a <em>gentleman</em> I complied.”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“Oh was that all?” Rosie rolled her eyes, “Well then you accomplished all you set out,” she chuckled tentatively, “It’s okay Alastor, it really is. We’re all absolutely thrilled you pulled through the thick of it,” she took a seat at the edge of his bed, running a hand along the covers, her voice quiet, “None more so than I...” her hand griped the sheets and her voice wavered against her will, “I don’t much like the thought of your company empty from my presence, and yet it’s all that has consumed me these trying days…”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor’s hand found her’s, soothing the small tremor that still ran though it, his voice matching her softened tone, “I’m so sorry to have worried you my love” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Darling </em> there is no apology owed to me, I’m just, <em>so glad</em> you’re back here with me...If there’s any apology owed it is I, <em>I…</em>”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Rosie” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Her lip quivered – “I wish I was a stronger partner for you” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor shook his head, <em>“Perish the thought,</em> I’ll have no other soul than your’s as my other. You could easily have been in my place, and I your’s” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie couldn’t help but faulter in thinking what she had done.</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">“What happened, <em>happened.</em> All that matters now my love is that we are together again,” Alastor cupped her face, wiping a tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb; Rosie placed a hand over his, “Not another tear my poppet” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Poppet he says, </em> oho~” Rosie giggled with a sniffle, “Could I ever match such endearment”–</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Amour gâté” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">
  <em> “Mon amour divin, je vous aime” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal"><em> “Tu es ma lumière </em> – you must know how I was able to hold on for so long, even as I felt myself slipping away…what tethered me here, <em>to you,</em> against the freezing depths” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie turned her head and kissed Alastor’s hand, “Can you just say you love me you loquacious oaf?”</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Alastor kissed her back chastely, <em>“I love you,</em> with all my” –</p><p class="yiv1787201490ydpbb398eaamsonormal">Rosie wrapped her arms around Alastor’s waist and pulled him in, kissing him full on the mouth, Alastor deepening it. Whatever chill within them that ran from the warmth of the kiss was caught by the touches that followed after.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox and Loona trudged through the snow, the crunching weight of their footsteps drowned out by the biting wind, they both were bundled up thanks to Loona quick summoning warmer clothes via the grimoire, but perhaps not the amount that they should have been –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Y-you know, m-maybe we should have g-gone to, Ita-ACHOO – FUCK, HOW CAN PEOPLE LIVE IN THIS!?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox’s circuits were screaming they were about to freeze over, “<em>Where does the trail lead?”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Fa-Fa-Farther ahead! The clearing with those cabins, if you mean to ambush them, it’s best to draw them to the lake, punch the ice and make the fucker a snow globe.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I bet I can melt the surface, but at this rate, it’ll freeze over too quickly, c’mon we need to get to cover before we get spears up our asses – I’ve scanned the area and my sensors are blaring that angels are <em>crawling</em> all over the place, the Exorcist must be here if heaven has stepped up security in finding this bastard.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Great, </em> why haven’t they taken them out yet?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“As they say, the lord in works in ‘mysterious ways’. Who’s to fucking say? All to it, we must be <em>extremely</em> cautious. No matter how well the grimoire runes can hide us, they can feel the ripples of demonic energy.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Right, </em> I don’t suppose you can turn yourself into a heater c-could you?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“No, but I can get us some shelter, <em>now hurry up.”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">They shuffled quickly to the campsite dotted with cabins of various up-keep. Loona transformed into her human disguise while Vox morphed into a cellphone that she slipped in her pocket. Finding the main office was easy enough, Vox quickly hacked into their system and set themselves up pretty, paid and all before Loona even opened the front door.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well hello there!” piped up an old lady behind the counter, “Wasn’t expecting any arrivals for another day or two, you lost there sweetums?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Uuuuuh, yeah, surprised me too, doncha, know,” Loona pulled out Vox!phone and he displayed on the screen what she was to say and do, “So, yeah, I’ve got a reservation for cabin 13? Luna Lovejoy?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Let’s take a look-see.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona made a much disapproving face at Vox!Phone of her last name.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Ah ye, see ya here, perhaps I overlooked it,” the old lady handed Loona the key with a smile that seemed to cut through her gums, “Enjoy now, you suspicious gitt!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“(*Blink*)….Thanks.” Loona quickly raised Vox!phone up and he snapped a picture, the blinding light warping the short-term memory of the elder lady Men In Black style, allowing Loona to vamoose out of there as Vox wrote over the security cam footage and computer system.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well that’s over,” Loona spat as she sped walked away to the cabin.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Look at me,” came Vox’s tiny voice, Loona checked out his widdle screen, the picture of the lady was faded out, and mixed in with a more, ‘angelic’ presence –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Dude” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox’s face swiped over the picture, “That lady was an angel in disguise, must be keeping an eye out for the Exorcist. I wouldn’t be surprised if every worker is bit ‘holy’ in their design. I tagged the cabin as ‘DND’ in their system, so hopefully the staff won’t bother us, or shouldn’t at least, but we still can’t let our guard down” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona cringed, “So what, we gotta pass off as like some <em>married couple</em> on their honeymoon?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “No. </em> I can only transform into objects anyway, I don’t have a human ‘disguise’ anymore” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“But you ARE a human, I mean a dead one but” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Let’s not go down that rabbit hole right now okay?” </em> Vox snapped, “You’re going to have to handle any people interactions to not draw any big names from upstairs descending down on us <em>got it?”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Awesome.”  </em>Loona finished her speed walk to the cabin, jogging up the steps, and the moment the door was locked behind her, Vox popped back out into his default form as Loona changed back into a Hellhound and fell face down on a bed; thankfully the room was a double at least. “Waaaaaaaarmthhhuuuuuugh.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Pinning this bastard is gonna be a challenge, listen up, there’s the plan, I’m going to use myself as bait” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona lifted her head, “Huh?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“We’re on a timer here, from what I’ve calculated, unless she’s been feeding Val, she’s got to be running low on demonic energy, and what she has been feeding Val, isn’t enough to sustain the type of curses she’s been using to keep herself hidden <em>unless</em> she’s been piling up kills, which out here, seems a little hard to do under heaven’s microscope.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“So, uh, what does Valentino eat to ignite his power?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Drink, and it’s virgin blood.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Ah…I’m guessing, a lot, like enough to kill someone.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Exactly. Murder is a big sin, very easy to track topside, earth side, <em>eh,</em> and according to my search engine, there hasn’t been any missing persons reported in this area.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Right, so, the person that they’re using is most likely someone that won’t be missed, or won’t be reported for a while, at least till they can skip out of town.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Correct, and I do have a lead, cabin number 6 was reported delinquent on payment a couple days ago, left the place a mess, and skipped out.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Ooor, they got jumped on and the Exorcist made it look like they skipped out.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Exactly, and the renter was nun. Not exactly the type to leave messes.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Mh, I dunno, there can be messy nuns,” Loona crossed her arms against a very disapproving look from Vox, “But yeah okay sure, this dude is desperate then if they snagged one of Heaven’s phone lines with angels already on their ass. Maybe that’s why the angels are swarming, nunny got to heaven and was like, <em>hey I just was just murdered, do something about that.”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“That is a possibility. Since they’re backed into a corner like this, this makes them dangerous, but, they’ve managed this long, they’re by no means stupid. We just gotta push their buttons enough so they’ll crash.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Sssssssoooooooo, how are you going to use yourself as bait without drawing attention? You’d have to display your powers! I can only do so much. One slip up and we could have like, Michael breathing down our necks!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I know….” Vox leaned against the wall, fingers tapping against his frame.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Hey, why can’t we just try to find the mirror instead?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“The Exorcist would have that under lock and key, the only way I’m going to get near Val is if they take me there. Remember they’re using magic that has been cultivated by a Prince of Hell, really advanced shit, so while I’m on the inside, you’re going to have to use the grimoire to expose the Exorcist, <em>and I bet you</em> not a second after, the angels will take care of the rest, so, while they’re blaming all the demonic energy on that bitch, we escape back to Hell.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Uh, quick newsflash, how exactly do you think the Exorcist is going to transport you to their lair? What if they put you in a mirror too!?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I’m going to disguise myself as a cursed object, something they think they can siphon demonic energy from, not necessarily trap, but yes, that is a risk I’ll be taking. If it comes to that, well,” Vox adjusted his collar, “give Velvet my regards.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie lay nestled next to Alastor, her crimson lover having fallen asleep (???). Their hands were clasped together on his chest, Rosie watching their grip rise and fall. A soft knock on the door announced Charlie’s presence. She barely poked her head in, questioning with her eyes if Rosie was ready. Rosie knew Charlie wouldn’t have pushed for their moment to pass if something wasn’t urgent…</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie motioned to Charlie she was coming. As she got up, she felt Alastor’s grip tighten, and he opened his eyes, holding her back just a moment longer, “What ails you my love? I see, <em>feel,</em> such trouble from you, and now you try to leave in secret?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">The way Rosie paused made Alastor sit up – Rosie tried to play it off, but her unease shone through, “You’ve felt most of me already, does your intuition begs further exploration?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“If you’d be so inclined to share,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, eyes urgent in his message, <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie squeezed his hand back, “Forgive me Al…I’ll tell you upon my return.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Alastor huffed, a pout that Rosie could just pinch his face for, “<em>May</em> I know of <em>where</em> you are going?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh, to do what I do best love I assure you, pouring water onto a grease fire.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">With that, Rosie took her leave with Charlie, both ladies avoiding the questioning, border lining confused look on Alastor’s face as the door closed behind them.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Down the hall a ways, Charlie let out a huff of her own, “So you haven’t told him yet I see.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“We were making out, I think it would have spoiled the moment somewhat” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Well, </em> maybe it’s for the best,” Charlie bit, “there’s been a new development in this shit.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie was leading Rosie out the back of the hotel, “Remember how I told you Valentino would need a fucking miracle to survive his captivity?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“And what a pleasant thing to know that demons cannot fulfill miracles” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Yeah, well that <em>miracle</em> just appeared in my dad’s office and wants to see you.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “What?!” </em>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Upon exiting the hotel, Charlie whistled and Razzle and Dazzle brought up the Magne limo right on the edge of their feet; Charlie opened the door for Rosie to get in,</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“May I ask, <em>what,</em> this miracle is derived of?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I think it’s something that just has to be seen to be believed.” Charlie entered the limo right after Rosie, and as soon as she closed the door, the limo sped off.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox was scoping out the area residents through their devices, but was mildly startled when he saw Loona was studying him, <em>“What?</em> Rather than looking at me, you should be reading the grimoire” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I already know how to work this thing front to back, side to side, what-ever, it’s you that I’m trying to figure out.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “What is there to figure out?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“How someone like you could even BEGIN to feel love.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I told you, hound, it’s” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“No it’s not just some agreement – berate me, shock me all you want, you are like, literally willing to disappear with Valentino, you understand what you’re doing is NOT at ALL what any other Overlord would do <em>RIGHT</em> – ACKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCCK” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> <em> “Another word out of you about- ‘love’ -and I will splatter you all over the WALL” – </em> </b>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You’re the one that gave me the name LOVEJOY, YOU SACK OF” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox reached for her throat when there came a sudden knocking at the door – he flipped himself back into a phone –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Fuck” – Loona jumped back into her human disguise and yelled through the door – “THIS ROOM IS UNDER DND YOU SH” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Okey! Just wanted to make sure you weren’t being murdered or some other messy grievance! Heard a little ruckus coming about! We here at Catapult Cabin only want to launch you into a great experience~!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“For the love of” – Loona’s shock collar pulsed –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Let us know if you need anything! Hope you survive the night!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona listened to their footsteps to make sure they went away, Vox watching them all the same by using his VR to scout through the grounds’ cameras, however, it was clear that they were being watched too.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Shit….” </em> Vox picked himself back up to his default form.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona slid down the door, rubbing her temples, “Ugh.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">There was a period of uncomfortable silence as Vox tried to reason the situation out, most scenarios, models, coming back with him as one extinguished Overlord.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">What if…what if Valentino was already <em>gone?</em> And here he was, chasing after, <em>nothing…?</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">This all really was a trap...?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">It looks like the same thought crossed Loona’s mind the way she looked at him as Vox walked over to her, “We’re only going to get one shot at this.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona didn’t bother to stand up, “Kinda figured,” she was done with his intimidation tactics and decided whatever she had to lose, she could at least stick it to this buttwipe, “Question, why didn’t you bring Velvet? Would have helped having another Overlord to waste just in cas” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona almost jumped out of her skin when Vox punched the wall next to her face – the snarling TV demon pooling a bead of electricity in his free hand, <b><em>“I left her behind so she could have a chance and brought YOU along so that I DON’T HAVE TO GIVE SINGLE FUCK ON WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU” –</em></b></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Soooooo, you love her too” – Loona shut her eyes, waiting for Vox to advance on her, but, he didn’t do anything else….when she opened them, she saw Vox on the other side of the room, sitting on a stool with his face in his hands.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona counted her blessings that she was essential to Vox’s plans (for now). She didn’t dare question that once she had fulfilled her purpose to him, she was very expendable, and yet, here’s another moment with the TV demon acting very, not demon-ish, not even an Overlord…</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Underneath all the machinery that he tried to replace his humanity with, was a rather upset man. It surprised Loona in getting to see one of the most well-known terrors of Hell look so defeated. He wasn’t some boogeyman, right now he is very much the man without the boogey, and totally hung up on one of humanity’s most defining traits, the ‘l’ word.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona finally broke the silence, “It’s not a bad thing you know, <em>love.</em> I used to, try to, write it off, just like you, but…it’s not so bad, even for, creatures, people, like us.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“……”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“When they say it’s never too late, I guess, heh, I guess they <em>really</em> meant it” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“What am I doing…?” Vox mumbled</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Uh, we’re saving Valentino? You want to save him right? I mean, you totally didn’t just do all this on a whim, kidnapping me included?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">What if you just stopped all this and went back home?</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Helloooo? Earth to Vox? What do you need a <em>reset</em> or some shit?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox -&gt; triggered.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I need Val.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Okay, we’re going to try and get him, next problem” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I could fail” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Yeah, that, can happen, probably will happen, but I guess the question after that is, are you gonna be okay with that happening?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Can I be…?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“…I dunno. I guess…that’s up to you? I mean like, just ask yourself like, are things better or worse without Val around?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I can’t answer that.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“It’s complicated.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> Is it? </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well that’s a fucking weird response,” said Loona, “I’m guessing…you don’t have very many friends.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox had to laugh, he had to think of Rosie, <em>“Is it that obvious?”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Yeah, it kinda is.” Loona flicked her tail, “Maybe you could work on getting more friends? If we survive this I mean. But look, you’ve already done all this for Valentino, you must feel strongly about him, and I’m sure he must feel the same about you right?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> I hope so, </em> was the only answer Vox could think of.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I’m hoping this, will tip the scales, in my favor.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh this is fucking sad” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Are you trying to save a guy that doesn’t love you back?!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“NO! I know he, likes me, I know he thinks about me, we’re together a lot! He just has trouble expressing himself like me, it’s really, really hard for him to expose himself, uh, <em>mentally.</em> But he shows me things, tells me things…he’s trying…and I’m trying too…But…this is Hell…<em>This i</em>s <em>actually</em>, <em>Hell. The thoughts…the, thinking…</em>I’m inclined to believe it’s part of the punishment…I am damned, because of the life I had led. What I’ve done. Unforgivable acts that made angels recoil in disgust and singe praise when they saw me fall down into Hell. Quite a comfortable after-life I’ve made there. Fit right in….Every single Overlord will be toppled sooner or later, it’s just a matter of time, so you make the most of what you’ve got…” Vox’s circuits were misfiring, <em>questioning,</em> trying to override what he was confessing to <em>some hellhound,</em> and yet, he couldn’t stop, “…When I thought, how I was going to meet my end, the eternal end….I never, ever, thought it would be because of….I always knew it would be <em>because</em> of him, I just never thought of…<em>how….and Velvet…She’s going to be –”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona just tapped her feet together, “Aaaaaaare you guys like a threesome” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox finally looked up to glare at her –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I’m not judging, just curious” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “No” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“So, you’re like a family then. A big, dysfunctional, messy, problematic family.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I, I guess? We-we pretend a lot and…” Vox’s circuits were so tangled up on what was happening right now, what he was doing, <em>what he was saying,</em> everything going against his coding of self-preservation, his interest, his soul, and yet…<em>were they?</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“My family is pretty wild too,” Loona continued, “I get it now, you’re a total tsundre” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I am <em>not,</em> actually….It’s all an act.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oooh. Playing off a trope to hide the one you actually are, smart.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox groaned.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Listen I think understand now, you’re all fucked up inside because of what you’re feeling about Valentino and you’re scared of it because for once, you have something you want to fight for that’s not just about you. You’re just, a <em>total asshole</em> about doing it.”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox’s circuits began to align and sizzled in annoyance, “Is some love-sick preteen bitch really going to lecture me?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Yeah, I am. You might get off being all high and mighty, but know that this ‘love-sick preteen bitch is the ONLY reason you even have a SHOT at rescuing your boyfriend! Not your boy-toy, your squeeze, friend with benefits, one night stand – the hakuna to your tatas – the boyfriend that you love <em>so much,</em> you – <em>you</em> – the Overlord, of – like – the biggest, business, savvy, rich as fuck business man-robot – you are risking all your wealth of a multi-media empire, and like, all the Wi-Fi and electronics and PlayStation 5” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“6” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“FUCK, you have the PlayStation 6?! And you’re still going after Valentino’s ass?!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox was sliding, “It’s a nice ass. In my defense, Helen of Troy had a war fought over her beauty, this is a smaller scale, but just as valid –”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh come off it! I get you have an image to maintain, you know, your ‘brand’ or what-the-fuck-EVER, and I’ve got my goth chick persona” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You’re <em>not</em> cosplaying MCR?” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Shove it </em>  – but at least I am don’t have my head so far up my ass to be crippled by self-serving denial that I can actually embrace my feelings and not be a fucking coward to admit that <em>I can</em> fucking <em>love</em> someone! And you have a big SQUARE head and TINY ass! So no wonder you’re so FULL OF YOURSELF” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I think we’re past personal jabs here” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“But if you’re going all in, this has to push past the selfish shit okay? This is real shit. Like you said, we’ve got ONE chance to get this done, and done right – we’re up against not only a crazed Exorcist with fuck knows WHAT at their disposal, but angels are breathing down our necks too – there’s no more room for doubt now, <em>none</em>, this is it – you've got to break free of anything that’s going to hold you back – you have to love, you have to, really, really, LOVE – you have to feel the love that makes you want to throw up and run a marathon – you have to be at peace in putting their needs above your own and not second guess yourself because you’re willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING to not let anymore harm to come for them – and once you’ve succumbed to the crazy, stupid, punch drunk love, and those rose tinted glasses go clear, and you see the real shit, who you really care about, THAT is when you’re going to find strength that you never knew you even had – and that Exorcist isn’t going to stand a CHANCE!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox -&gt; ;-;</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Loona snatched up the grimoire, signaling she was taking the lead, “If you’re going to free Val from that mirror, you know there are only TWO things that do it, one is holy affinity, and the other is true affinity – and let’s face it, we’re not angels! Now. Do you want Valentino to get OUT of that mirror, or do WANT <em>Valentino</em> to get out that STUPID MIRROR?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I want Val” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“FUCK YEAH YOU DO, AND WE’RE” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">(*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*) –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“UUUGH” – Vox flipped back into a phone as Loona stomped over to the door, just barely changing in her human disguise as she nearly ripped the door off its’ hinges – “WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WE’RE FUCKING BUSY!”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox listened to the conversation from the bed –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Uh, I’ll make this quick, ya got any batteries?”</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “What? </em> No, get lost” –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">But before Loona could slam the door shut, a loud crack, almost like the pop of a firework and just as bright, sent Loona falling flat on her back, singed in smoke –</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Vox shifted back into his demon form, “HEY” – he held out his hands – ready to shock the assailant full throttle – but before he could even get a good look at them – he felt himself get pierced by something sharp – a dagger was thrown into his shoulder! He watched his electricity short out and disperse between his fingers – !!</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">All Vox saw of the attacker was their piercing eyes – shimmering clothing – the shine of a mirror’s light in their hands – and then everything went dark, and so abysmally, <em>cold...</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie knocked on the door to Lucifer’s office, his melodic voice bidding his daughter and her Overlord company in, “Co~me in~! Come <em>iiiiiin~”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">And the miracle truly was a sight that had to be seen to be believed.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">There was Lucifer and his shit-eating grin behind his desk, hands webbed under his chin, and standing next to him, shimmering in grace and beauty, holy essence filling (and slightly burning) the room, was the Archangel Raphael, his flaming sword sheathed on his hip, wings folded tightly behind him.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">If Rosie has come to her end, then she will take thoughts of Alastor with her.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh no dear Rosie, this is not a matter of execution,” said Lucifer, reading the bleak expression on her face, “I think my daughter would have tried to smuggle you out of Hell if that was the case, grant it, I am not exactly <em>thrilled</em> by your actions as of late, but given the turn of the tide in this latest development, <em>all</em> is <em>forgiven,</em> if not for the sheer amount of entertainment due to be conceived.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie just blew a raspberry at Lucifer, “Pbbbth.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie crossed her arms, “Here she is Uncle Raphie.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “Thank you, sweet Charlie,” </b> he sounded like he was talking too close to microphone, even with his muted manners.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie looked between the angels, half angels, fallen and not alike, “So, what’s the tea, <em>bitches?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer smirked and let his head on fall on his desk as he poorly contained his snickering –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “Rosie” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You can’t expect me to <em>not</em> at least get <em>one</em> jab in Charlie” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">A smile graced neither Charlie nor Raphael, the Archangel stepping up, approaching the Overlord as an eagle would tower over a sparrow.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I am in need of your help, your wretchedness.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie blinked precariously, <em>“…Pardon, your grace?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer picked up his hellphone and began recording –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Dad” </em> –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Shshsh Charlie” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Raphael swallowed, <b>“Please know that I have no other choice than to seek the help of the fallen for I am desperate” –</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Raphael, if you could just, scooch over to the right a bit” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie and Raphael turned to Lucifer simultaneously who was on top of his desk, on his knees, bending so he could get the perfect shot of them in his small frame.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">The Archangel complied in a single, snippy, step, he turned back to Rosie, gathered himself, and said, <b>“I am asking for your assistance in saving Valentino.”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">And that made Rosie’s jaw damn near fall to the floor, Charlie’s hands went to her face, Lucifer’s grin almost broke the borders of his mouth –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Wha-<em>why,</em> <em>in the nine <b>circles</b>,</em> would you have business with <em>him?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I, I have, intention, you, see, his company, I, I am, so very, <em>very”</em> – </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie put a hand on her chest, “You – oh no <em>you can’t be” –</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “Daft to my kin, I am, the embrace I am to be robbed of, I refuse to sit idle while he suffers,” </b>  the Archangel hands turned to fists by his side – <b>“I must see to him!”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “You, you and Valentino </em> ,” Rosie shook her head, <em>“oh, honey”</em> –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I am aware these affection will lead to nothing, absolutely nothing. But I cannot just sit by any longer and leave him in agony – no matter the threat to our laws, my rank or well-being” – </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer couldn’t contain himself any longer and burst out laughing, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” – falling off of his desk –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“It’s NOT funny DAD!”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Yis eet iisss~” Lucifer lazily kicked his feet back and forth –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie touched her forehead, thinking perhaps she is somehow hallucinating, or part of an ugly PRANK, “You’re an ANGEL, and ARCHANGEL no less, and you – you, Valentino is a MONSTER” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “Pot meet kettle,” </b>  said Raphael simply, putting his hands behind his back, <b>“For someone who could ‘love’ The Radio Demon.”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">That brought Rosie back to reality, “…Touché.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“You really know how to pick them Raphael~” said Lucy, finally picking himself up, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Raphael cleared his throat, <b>“At least let me apologize for the cold treatment you were given by Gabriel. I’m sure he showed his, <em>softer,</em> side to you all?”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Is <em>that</em> why you can no longer find repose with him in bed~?” said Lucifer.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Raphael only cleared his throat.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie tilted her head, “…I’m sorry, I think I’ve stumbled onto the set of a sitcom trying to shake things up for the, ra-<em>tings,”</em> she pointed to Raphael,<em> “</em>You and Gabriel are involved? Is there not, the matter of…being, <em>brothers?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer pulled a banjo and started playing –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“DAD” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “We are related <em>only</em> in ideology, <em>spiritually,</em> we were born of Our Father, besides, it’s not like our physical forms can reproduce upon union” – </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer snickered, “That’s the excuse they ALL give” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I think I’m going to be sick” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“They’re not related that way Rosie,” said Charlie, “I only call my Uncles, <em>Uncles,</em> because we’re all Archangels okay? The only REAL Uncle I have, is Uncle Mike” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer stopped playing the banjo as a string cut loose – “And I would much rather we <em>NOT</em> get Uncle Mike involved, <em>please</em> and <em>thanks,”</em> he said.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “No one does,” </b>  said Raphael, <b>“But Michael is starting to draw concern with Gabriel’s mind laying violent thoughts and upsetting judgements. Gabriel knows well of the torment he is putting me through in regards to Valentino’s suffering…this must be put an end to, <em>now.”</em></b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Your grace, I must ask, do you <em>actually</em> fancy Valentino or are you just…really, REALLY horny?” Rosie pressed.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Gabriel wasn’t slapping your ass around enough huh?” poked Lucifer –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “DAD” – </em>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie held her hand up, “Verily thus, if I am reading, <em>hearing,</em> this eulogy of adoration correctly, Raphael, you and Gabriel are coupled? But lo, you are here for help on rescuing <em>Valentino</em> – whom you yearn for instead, so if the knowledge has escaped lips, it can be inferred that Gabriel <em>must</em> have a vendetta against Valentino if he knows of your…infidelity….” Rosie tipped her lips as something dark, gooey, and bubbling began stirring her stomach.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Oh this gossip would be so FUCKING good if not for the danger it brought to everyone involved.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “He knows of my pining for Valentino,” </b>  said Raphael, <b>“But Gabriel and I are no longer coupled. Not anymore. I would never break a covenant so sacred” –</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“AND YET~” Lucifer chimed in, “The same day you broke up with Gabriel, by night’s <em>end,</em> you were in bed with Valentino, <em>dost ‘e speak truth~?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Raphael let his head drop, <b>“Aye.”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie just shook her head.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I heard whispers of another who had a turn with the moth, how he” – </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><em> “Okay </em>  we don’t need to hear <em>any </em>of that <em>crap,”</em> said Charlie, “You’re right Rosie, so it goes Gabriel wanted to wipe Valentino out, but Archangels have all these rules and shit in taking out Overlords outside of Hell yes?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Quite so.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“So Gabriel used this human Exorcist shit as an excuse to finally get it done, but hey, these Exorcists were actually a legit threat, and continue to be so! So now Gabriel isn’t doing <em>anything</em> to find the Exorcist, much less Valentino, and instead is just letting him get abused by the Exorcist, his powers getting sucked out of him, painfully, I might add, till he is nothing left, and his soul finally extinguishes! All the while this Exorcist is planning FUCK knows what and gathering up more power! Is that the short of it Uncle Raphie?”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> “Yes sweet Charlie, that is, the whole of it.” </b> <b></b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie began to pace around the room. Raphael rubbed his arm, <b>“It’s something isn’t’ it? How these feelings can just creep up on you and blossom within the rain of your tears?”</b></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“…Sure.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “Lady Rosie, surely you understand the woes that govern me? I am aware of your relationship with Vox” – </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Oh no, no, no, <em>NO.</em> My heart is tethered to Alastor, Vox is a surprise acquaintance” –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “So was Valentino.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I love Alastor. Don’t you dare impose your heartache unto mine, <em>or I’ll only help thee out the door.”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I’ll speak no more of it.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie twisted the knife, “Then pay tell what do you need of me? I’m convinced I can offer you very little. I want to get back to my lover’s side warm and cloaked in bed.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “I only ask of your flowers. I know of their properties, healing, offense, and defensive wise for demons…they could very well be what, what could save Valentino.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Rosie pulled her lips tight, disgusted in thinking what was left of her brooch would be used on that MOTH, <em>however,</em> even in this twisted mess, tangled vines, branches and foliage of truth and lies she had helped cultivate, knowing or not, Rosie knew well enough how to groom any topiary into a beautiful display, thus she saw an opportunity for her own party.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“I’ll give you the very last of my blooms. However, in exchange, I need you to break a demonic pact of a charge of mine.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie’s eyes got wide, and Lucifer quirked a brow –</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “Done.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Gasp~ Raphael, did you <em>actually</em> just make a pact with a demon?” mused Lucifer.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> “Sometimes it is better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.” </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Inner Rosie -&gt; HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Well, as they say,” Lucifer smiled looking up to his much taller brethren, “The road to Hell is paved with <em>good</em> intentions.”</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">An annoyed shift made its way around the room (minus Lucifer).</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Is there anything else you need of us?” asked the King of Hell.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Raphael shook his head.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Rosie, do collect what he seeks,” said Lucifer, “and then we’ll see our guest off, as a <em>family.”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Charlie mouthed to her father, <em>‘I hate you.’</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Lucifer again spoke to all company present, “A-hem, ladies and gents, we are fondling the Balls of Blasphemy here. Once this matter is over and done with, let’s just, keep this between the sheets, <em>m’kay?”</em></p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">If Charlie could roll her eyes any harder, all of Hell would have turned with her.</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> . </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <b> . </b>
</p><p class="yiv8519722567ydp840d7d28yiv9160438844ydpdc5041dbyiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"><b> . </b> <b></b></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Somewhere dark.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Somewhere cold.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">Somewhere…alone.</p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">“Shit, shit…..Fuck, fuck…<em>FUCK</em>……Ow..…Where the fuck…<em>Ah crap</em>.... HELLO!? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!....This is….I am – <em>wait…</em>..Val?! <em>VAL?! VAL!!!”</em></p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal"> </p><p class="yiv5279344847ydpc1163ea8msonormal">
  <em> “…..Vox?” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's all coming together now ewe~ The Imps have joined with Velvet, Rosie is a dangerous caregiver, Vox got his ass swiped, a Dues ex Machina named Raphael just dropped, and prom is tomorrow! How will this all shake out? </p><p>Oh and I guess Vox and Val are reunited &gt;w&gt;;;</p><p>Might be another wait for the next chap, there's ALOT I need to get packed in there X3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>